


Alolan Pokemon Lemon Collections

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Bi-Sexual, Characters From Other Regions, Cross-Over Lemons, F/M, Group Sex, Lemon, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9749921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: This is the Alolan Pokémon Lemon Collections. Where your Alolan dreams can come true. More details in the Notes. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	1. Good-Bye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the Alolan Pokémon Lemon Collections. Now before we start, I want to lay out some things for you so you can understand how this Lemon Collection works.
> 
> There will be spoilers from the game. SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I cannot stress this enough.
> 
> I will not write any of Sun and Moon (Protagonists) lemons, unless they are in a threesome or in a group.
> 
> Unlike my other lemon collections, I can only accept SOME requests. So if you request me a story you thought of, I may reject it. I apologize in advance. Also, this lemon collection will have to end sometime, if I run out of ideas.
> 
> I can write lemons for characters that are in different regions, but only the characters that visited the Alola region. (e.g. Red, Blue, Wally, Cynthia, etc.)
> 
> I cannot write any lemons that involved characters from different regions unless if there is an Alolan character involved in it. (i.e. I cannot write a lemon that involves Wally and Cynthia unless if there was an Alola character thrown in there.)
> 
> That's all the things I listed out. Now, without any further ado, let the lemons begin!

Summary: Lillie has to go away to Kanto and is sad to say good-bye. Before she goes, she gives Sun a farewell present to remember her by.

 

There was a party going on in Iki Town to celebrate Sun for being the very first champion of the Alola region and everybody was having a blast. The kahunas and trail captains were drinking and having fun, Kiawe was putting on a dance performance with his Alolan Marowak, even the depressed Nanu and the edgiest of the edge, Gladion got in on the fun. The party lasted on 'til the sun sets and the moon rises up. Sun was having fun with Lillie at the party. They danced and they played and they were enjoying each other's company. After a while, Lillie had something to tell to Sun. They sneaked off from the party and went to Sun's house. They entered inside, no one was home, his mom and her Kantonian Meowth were still at the party. They entered inside Sun's room and they sat on his bed.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Lillie?" Sun asked.

Lillie stood silent for a moment, she was looking down on the floor for a few seconds before she answered. "Sun..."

"Yes, Lillie?" He got a closer look at her and he could've sworn that he saw some tears in her eyes.

She looked at him with puffy eyes, "Sun... I..." She then collapse on him and cried on her shoulders.

He held her as she cries. He pats and rubs her back as he tries to soothe her, "Hey, hey... What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looks at him, "I'm... I'm leaving for Kanto tomorrow."

His expression was surprised, "What?! Tomorrow?!"

She nods, "I'm sorry, Sun. I don't want to leave, but I have to, for my mother." She said. "I have to help my mother get better...and for me to get stronger." She sheds more tears, "But how can I be strong, if I'm here, crying about leaving?"

He embraced her, "There, there, it's okay. I understand."

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She sobbed.

"I'm...going to miss you, too, Lillie. But, like you said, you need to be strong. Okay?"

She looked at him and saw his brightful and cheery smile. His smile has always made the bad stuff go away. She feels so safe around him. She held him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. After a moment of embracing, she lets go and looks at him again.

"Sun... I want something from you... Something that I want to remember you by." Lillie said.

"What is it?" He asked.

She suddenly mashed her lips on his. His eyes were wide in surprise, but they soon slowly closed and he kissed her back. After a minute of kissing, they pulled back and looked at each other. Their cheeks were so red and they couldn't believe they just did that.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked.

She nods.

"It's my first as well." He smiled, "And I liked it."

She lets out a small smile and hugged him. They both held each other for a few moments, and then pulled away from each other. "Sun, I also want one more thing from you. I want to remember this night for the rest of my life." Lillie said.

"What is it?"

Her cheeks turned red as she murmured, "Your virginity..."

His cheeks turned red as well when she said that. "My...what?"

"But, we don't have to do that. I think that was too much to ask." She said as she looks away.

"No, wait, Lillie. Do... Do you... Love me or something?"

Her face was completely red. A few seconds later, she nodded.

There was a moment of silence. After that, his face had the biggest grin and he said, "That's great! I can't believe this! Truth is, I have the same feelings as you do!"

Her expression was surprised and her heart fluttered.

"I wouldn't mind giving you my virginity. Because I know I'm giving it to the girl I love."

She smiled. She blushed as her tears were flowing down her cheeks. She never felt so happy. She hugged him again.

"There, there... No more tears." He said as he comforted her. "I only want smiles from you. Okay?" He said with a smile. 

She nods and smiles, "Okay."

"There, that's the Lillie I know. Always strong and smiling." He said and they kissed again.

They kissed for about a minute or so, and then he started to disrobe her until she is naked. She covered herself and she was a bit embarrassed that she is the only one in the room to be naked. To make her feel comfortable, Sun started to disrobe himself until he was naked. He gently places her down on the bed as he tenderly kissed her. After a moment, he caressed her cheek.

"Lillie, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful, no matter what anyone says, no matter what even your mother says." Sun said.

This gave her courage and she slowly pulled her hands away, revealing her bosoms and her womanhood. His hand that was placed on her cheek slowly roamed down to her body. She slightly gasped at his touch, it felt so warm and it kind of tingles when his hand is slowly sliding down from her cheek, to her shoulder, and he stops right at her right breast. He caress it with tender care.

He lightly squeezes it that caused her to softly gasp. He brushed her nipple with his thumb and she softly moans. He placed his mouth on her right breast and started to gently suck on her nipple. She was softly gasping and moaning, his lips were suckling gently. He plucked her nipple and licked it. He kissed it and he places her nipple back into his mouth. His tongue was swirling around it that was making her softly whimper. It lasted for a moment before he finally lets go.

His hand cupped her sex and she let out a sharp gasp. "Lillie, you're so wet down there."

Her face was so flushed to hear him say that. "D-Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

"But it's true." He said. He played with her slit by the use of his two fingers. His fingers were sliding up against her womanhood and she was whimpering in pleasure and wincing at his touch. "Are you wet for me?"

She covered her flushed face in embarrassment. She doesn't even want to look at him like this. He pulled her hands away and he tenderly kissed her. Her hands caress his cheeks and they slide around him. His warm, tan body made her feel so safe from the dangers lurking in the darkness. She felt the tip of his manhood poking at her entrance. It was sliding up and down on her wet slit.

"Are you ready for this, Lillie?" Sun asked.

Her heart was pounding, her throat was dry, and her cheeks are completely red. She is so nervous, but she has to make this through if she ever wants to give her virginity to the boy she loves. She nodded and he slowly enters inside. The tip entered in, followed by the shaft. Lillie was whimpering and flinching each second as he burrows his shaft. He was almost there to her virgin barrier as he burrows deeper. When he found it, he looked at Lillie. She nods as a signal for him to continue on. He pushed through and she gasped in pain as she felt her hymen break.

Tears of pain flowed down her cheeks as the pain was tormenting her. He kissed her tears away and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. He held her and continues to soothe her. After a few minutes, she finally calms down. He kissed her tears away, he kissed her cheeks, and he kissed her lips very tenderly for a few seconds and looks at her with a bright smile.

"Are you feeling okay, now?"

She nods, "I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"Sure." He said.

Her hand reached out to his face. She caress his cheeks and she plants a deep passionate kiss on his lips for about a minute. After that, she broke contact and said, "Hey, you can move now. Just slowly, okay?"

He nods, "Sure."

He slowly pulls out and she winced a bit. A bit of blood was leaking out and some of it covered on his member. He slowly pushes it in and some more blood leaks out. One of her eyes were shut tight as he moves. A few minutes of slow movements, and she finally started to feel some pleasure instead of pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Their chest were pressed against each other, his warm body made her feel so safe. He wrapped one arm around her back and he started to increase his pace as he moves. His other arm was on the bed, balancing them.

He thrusts a bit deeper and she moans in ecstasy. Her womanhood was wrapping his member tightly as he moves. Her juices were leaking and gushing out every time he thrusts. Some squelching noises were made and she was flushed to know that she was this wet. Her moans were slightly loud and her pants were heavy as his member moves in and out of her.

He thrusts deeper and moves faster. He was hitting her sweet spot and her vagina was starting to clench his dick tighter. Her moans increased volumes and Sun was groaning in her ear and pants heavily. He moves faster and faster into her, earning more of her satisfied moans. They were also moaning each other's names softly into their ears. His love was filling her up, along with pleasure and ecstasy.

They both shared a passionate kiss as he increased more of his pace. He gently laid her down on the soft sheets of his bed, caress her cheeks, and deepens the kiss as he deepens his member into her. Lips were smacking, fleshes were slapping, and sounds of pleasure echoed in the room and ringed in their ears. Their climax were almost there. He moves faster and faster, and thrusts deeper and deeper. It lasted for a while until their orgasms arrived. They both moaned and groaned as their orgasms were washing over them. His seeds were filling her womb up while her womanhood was clenching his dick as tight as it could get and her juices were rushed out of her womb. After their orgasms had passed, they broke the kiss and they were panting for air as they recovered.

Sun collapse on the side of the bed next to Lillie while she was panting and recovering. Chest rose and fell with each breath they take. Their bodies were sheeted in sweat from the activity. After they regain their energy, Lillie laid next to Sun, and laid her head on his shoulder with a blissful sigh and a smile on her face. In turn, he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close to him as they snuggled.

"I'm really glad that I gave my virginity to you, Sun." Lillie said.

He smiled and gave out a small chuckle, "Same here."

She kissed his cheek, "I'm going to miss you, Sun. I hope you don't forget me."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Lillie. And I won't forget you. Better believe that."

She sighed in exhaustion, "Can we stay like this? It feels so nice and comfortable."

He gave out another chuckle, "Sure. Anything you want."

They snuggled close to each other and they both slept. The people at the party didn't notice that the champion nor Lillie has disappeared from the party. Even Sun's mom didn't even check up on him to know that he was in the house when she got back home because she saw his bag on the kitchen table. She thought that maybe he was exhausted from his journey and decided not to disturb him and didn't even notice that there was a guest in his room. Come tomorrow, they will have to say good-bye. When Sun saw her leave the Alola region, they both smiled. They know that they will see each other again someday.

 

If you have any questions about the notes, please leave a comment and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Did you like this story? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Sun x Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner with Olivia turns into a wonderful day for Sun.

Sun walks in Konikoni City's restaurant and took in the scent of the delicious food that they are serving here. His stomach is growling and he is ready for a meal. There was a waitress that was working on the register and is ready to take the next order.

"Welcome, sir. What would you like today?" The waitress said.

Sun took a look at the menu for a while and decided what to order. "I'll have the special Z-set."

"Excellent, I'll have a table ready for you."

Then, the Island Kahuna/Elite Four member enters inside the restaurant. "Hi, can I get a table?"

"Of course! Come in, come in. We're always happy to see you, Miss Olivia!" The waitress said with glee.

Then, Olivia suddenly noticed Sun, "Oh! Well, if it isn't little Sun!"

"Hi, Olivia!" Sun said.

"Well, as long as we're both here, why don't we sit together, hm?" Olivia said.

"That sounds nice." Sun said.

Olivia looked at the waitress, "And I'll have whatever he is having."

"Then I'll show you to your seat." The waitress said.

The waitress showed them to their seat and Sun and Olivia waited for their foods. As they wait, they talk amongst themselves.

"So, how's the champion's life been treating ya?" Olivia asked.

"It's going okay. I've been battling a lot of tough trainers. I even battled some musician that isn't even from Alola." Sun said.

"I think I know who you mean..."

Then, the waitress came by and hands them their food. "Here you are!"

"Thanks!" Olivia said.

The waitress leaves them to eat their meal. They both happily dig in and eat their food. A few minutes later, Olivia has finished her meal, but Sun was just taking his time on his food. As he ate, Olivia managed to observe him. She never considered on how cute, hot, and handsome he is. There was a sultry look on her face as her breasts were smushed on the table. She rested her chin on her hand and just watches him eat his food.

Then, she did something very bold, she slipped her foot off her slip on heel sandal and pressed her foot against his crotch. Sun suddenly flinched in surprise and sees what was it that was pressing against him. He looked at Olivia and she just winked at him, she not going to put her foot down anytime soon. He continues eating, nervously, as Olivia rubs her foot up against his groin.

It has been so long since she has a dick inside her and she wonders what kind of size is his penis. Sun has always admires Olivia for more than one reason. He liked her personality and likes how much of a strong person she is when the going gets tough. The other reason? He admires her body more than her character. She does have the biggest breasts, a thick booty, and plump lips that he so desperately wants to taste.

He tried to be a gentleman and not look at her bosom that was on the table as he eats his food. He tries not to turn his head toward her chest, he did his very best to resist. But ultimately, he failed as he eyed at her breasts. They inflate a little and deflate with each breath she took. She continues to rub her sole up and down on his groin and he let out a little moan. Thank goodness no one saw this happening, they were even glad that no one even looked under the table. Sun was finally finished with his food and looks at Olivia with red cheeks on his face.

"You know, I'm not really that hungry. I rather we skip to dessert." Olivia said and she slowly licks her lips.

She can feel him getting hard under his shorts. He gulped and she puts her foot back into her slip on heel sandal. She paid for the food and she grabs Sun by the wrist and drags him towards her house. Sun's heart was beating fast as he cannot believe that this is about to happen. When they entered inside her house slash store, they head upstairs and went into her room. Her room was filled with stuffed Stuffle that single women loves. She gently pushes him down on the bed and she rubs his chest. She can feel his heart beating fast.

"Olivia... Um... I..." Sun doesn't know what to say in this situation.

She lightly chuckled, "Are you nervous?"

He slowly nods his head.

"Well, don't be. Just relax and enjoy." She said. She grabs his wrists, "I know that you want to touch me. But where do you want to touch?"

He froze and he was too nervous to move.

"How about...here." She puts his hands on her big breasts.

His face turned red as his hands were finally touching her breasts. Her bosom felt so soft in his hands, he gave them a squeeze and moves them for a few minutes. Then, his hands went to her ass. They feel so plump and soft, but yet, firm. Then, there was one more place he wanted to touch, and that was her lips. He smashed his lips onto hers and they both smooch other for a good few minutes or so. After they were done, they strip their clothes off.

She cupped his manhood and feels it throbbing in her hands. She smiled and chuckled and lowers herself down on his shaft. It was hard and was ready to blow. She blew on his shaft and it twitched and some of it's pre-cum already oozed out of the tip. She stroke her index finger from the base to the tip. Then, she tickles his balls, letting her fingers run through them.

She licked her lips and place her mouth on his cock. She slurps and sucks his cock and he loudly moans in pleasure. She looks at him as his head was thrown back and moans in pleasure. She took his cock deep into her mouth and started humming. The vibration in her throat caused him to yelp and instantly come inside her mouth. She guzzled his seeds and never lets a single drop go to waste. She slowly pulls back right to the tip and slurps it for a few seconds to get all of the remains and swallows what's left of his seeds. She smiles as she licks the seeds off her lips. She crawled up to him and hovers above him.

She adored his tanned skin and small muscles. His eyes widen as her naked breasts were finally revealed. He also saw her six pack abs, he admits that she does look very sexy with those. His hands touched her abdomen and was amazed at her physic body. Although, it didn't surprise him since she is a Rock type trainer, and she and her pokemon has been working hard, both physical and mental.

He flipped themselves over so he was on top now. Even though he came, his rod is still hard. He inserts his pole inside her and it caused her to purr in delight as she finally has some young meat inside her. He slammed his hips onto her and pushed his member deep inside her, thrusting at a fast pace. His hands were beside her head as he makes out with her. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she deepens the kiss.

She crossed her legs behind him and pushed her heels against his butt to make him go in deeper. He thrusts so fast, and deep, and hard, he could almost kiss the entrance to her womb. He pounds her like no tomorrow and his member was stretching her pussy apart. He pounds into her faster, and harder, and deeper, until...he finally came inside her when he made one last thrust. They swallowed each other's moans when they came. He broke the lip contact and they both pant for air. He slide his dick out, flipped her over on her hands and knees and thrusts his penis back into her. 

"Oh my, you're still a bit eager for more, huh?" Olivia said and she lasciviously chuckled.

His hands sink into her soft, but firm butt while he pounds her pussy. They feel so hard, but yet, squishy and thick. He gave them a squeeze and pounds her harder. He hits her secret spot and she threw her head in pleasure. She gripped the sheets and has a pleasant look on her face that says she's loving it. He was whimpering and moaning as her pussy was clenching his cock like a vice grip. Soon, he made his final thrust and release his load inside her. She yelled in bliss when she reached her orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and milking him for his seeds.

She pulls his cock out of him, puts him against the headboard, and mounts him as she lowers herself down on his still hard cock. She gripped his shoulders as the rapture was filling her up. She had the look of ecstasy on her face as his cock was filling her up, but she stopped halfway through. His face was buried between her huge bosoms and his hands were touching her abs.

She bounced and grinds on his cock while he sucks on her nipple. His hands were rubbing her abs, feeling the muscle on her stomach, it felt so amazing. They were hard and strong and he kind of wished he could cum on them. After he was done touching and admiring her abs, his hands went to her thick butt. He squeezed her firm butt while he moves them up and down. He'll sometimes give them a smack and she'll moan and her pussy will be gushing with her juices. He plucked her nipple with his mouth and lets it go and buried his face between her bosom. He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them down to make her go deeper onto his cock.

She threw her head back again and moaned loudly as his cock was not only hitting her sweet secret spot, but also kissing her womb, and sometimes even entering inside it by thrusting his member in while he pushes her down. Each time she rises, he pushed her deep down on him, and that only increase her ecstasy. Since he had his fun touching her body, it was only fair for her to touch his body as well. She slide her finger on his chest and stops at his nipple and circles it with her finger. Her nails raked down on his small muscles and rubbed his stomach muscles. She really admired his tanned body.

Slapping flesh and gushing sounds were made and it echoes across the room. Their bodies were full of sweat and they were filled with ecstasy. He thrust into her while he pushed her down, his cock was so deep in her and he finally creams inside her. His eyes were shut in pleasure and he shuddered as his cock was twitching and creaming inside her. There was so much load, his cream were oozing out of her when her womb was filled to the brim. It coated his shaft and his balls. Olivia sighed in bliss and she threw her head back, letting the orgasm rush over her. She feels him pulsating inside her pussy.

She pulls out and his cream were spilling out of her and landing on his cock. They both laid on the bed and Olivia observes Sun as he catches his breath. She rubs the sweat all over his tanned skin and even plays with his flaccid cock a little. She pressed her hand on his chest and felt his heart thumping and gradually slowing down and beating at a steady pace. She was full of his seeds and there were still more of it spilling out of her. She is completely satisfied and so is Sun, they were glad that they done this.

Olivia lascivious chuckled, "I like to see a boy with a good appetite." She said. "Maybe, we can do this again, sometime."

After he catches his breath, he thought about it for a moment and decided, "I think that's a great idea."

She sexily smiled at him, "Good." She smooched his cheek and left a kiss mark on it that was black due to her lipstick.

 

If I can't think up a name for a chapter, I'll sometimes just write the names on the chapter so you'll know who will it be on this story. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Sun x Anabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a reward for apprehending the Ultra Beasts, Anabel gives Sun the time of his life.

Sun has finally captured every Ultra Beasts in Alola. Sun, Looker, Anabel, and Wicke were in the Aether labs finishing off the job. There were no Ultra Beasts roaming around Alola anymore. They congratulated each other, and were about to celebrate.

"Sun, we like to thank you for capturing the Ultra Beasts before things got out of hand." Anabel said.

"We're really grateful for your help, Sun." Looker said.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head as he said, "No problem. Glad to help." Sun said.

"If there's any more UBs out there, we'll let you know." Wicke said.

"Thanks, Wicke." Looker said. "Now I don't know about any of you, but I'm going take this opportunity to relax and have some delicious Alolan cooking."

"You having been craving for those for a while, haven't ya?" Sun commented.

Wicke giggled, "Well, I hope you have a good lunch, Looker."

Looker and Wicke exits the lab and Sun was about to as well, but Anabel stopped him.

"Wait, Sun!" Anabel said.

He looks at her.

"I want to reward you for all the hard work you've done." Anabel said.

"I don't need it. I'm just glad Alola is safe from harm." Sun said.

"But I insist. And I'm sure you'll like it."

"What is it?" He asked.

She sexily grinned, "Come meet me at the motel at Akala Island. That's where I shall give you your reward." With those words left hanging in the air, she left the lab.

Sun was a bit confused by what she meant. 'If she wanted to give me the reward, why does it have to be there?' He thought. He just shrugs and went to the motel at route 8 in Akala Island.

Sun knocks on the door of the same room where he met the Looker and Anabel. Anabel opens the door, smiled at him, and lets him in. 

"I'm glad you made it, Sun." Anabel said.

"So... Where's the reward?" Sun asked nervously.

She smiled at him, "You can drop the act. No one's here, and I know how you feel about me."

"Eh! ...You...know?"

She nods, "I seen the way you look at me, too."

His cheeks blushed as he looks away from her. He was so embarrassed.

"Truth be told, I always did find something interesting in you. Something that got me really excited."

He looks at her in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

She sexily smiled at him, "Come, sit on the bed with me." Anabel urged.

She sat down on the bed, and pats the space next to her. He sat on the bed next to her and they just stood quiet for a moment. Sun was looking around the room while Anabel was staring at him. Anabel placed her hand on his groin and he now has his full attention to her.

"A-Anabel... What are you..." He said, then he moaned when she rubs his crotch.

She caress his cheek and mashed her lips onto his. Their lips were smacking and were full of passion. He caress her cheek and deepens the kiss. He inserts his tongue inside her moist cavern and was soon dominating her mouth. They started to dribble and their saliva slide down to their chins. After a few minutes of kissing, she broke the contact and they pant for air.

"Wow!" That was all Sun could say.

"Did you like it?"

"I absolutely did!" He said. "Was that the reward?"

She giggles, "Oh, that was just the start of your reward."

"Then... Can I ask what's my reward?"

She chuckled, "For your reward, you can have... My body."

"W-What? Really?!"

She nods, "Mm-hmm."

"For how long?"

"As long as you want it to be." She said. "Now, enjoy your reward, Sun."

He mashed his lips onto hers, and he gently pushed her down on the bed. He was on top as he is kissing her. Their eyes were closed as they enjoy each other's lips. He started to disrobe her black suit until she was fully naked. He broke lip contact and took a moment to admire her body. She was slender, her legs were smooth, and her chest was flat. But he really doesn't mind her having any size of breasts. It was his turn to take off his clothes and he had some help from Anabel. When he was naked, she liked what she is seeing. His small muscles on his chest and stomach and the size of his manhood is what she really likes. She rubbed her hand on his body to feel the muscles on his tan skin.

After she was done touching, they kissed again. As they kissed, he inserts his member into her and she groaned as his cock was entering her. Sun stopped and looked at what he done and he saw blood streaming out of her.

"Anabel, are you...a virgin?" He asked.

"I...was..." She groaned. "But now, I gave my virginity to you. You're my first time."

"Anabel..."

"But don't be gentle. Go as fast as you like. I'll be fine till then."

He nods and resumes their make out session. He goes steady with her since he doesn't want to damage her any further. He pressed his thumb onto her nipple and circles it and earns some moans of satisfaction from her. He swallows her moans and continues kissing her with tongue. He thrusts faster, pushing his cock deep into her. Her pussy was so slippery and wet, it was impossible for him not to come this instant. He failed to try to hold it in a bit longer and come inside her. They broke lip contact and pants for air. They catch their breath and Sun kissed her in expression of regret.

"S-Sorry. I didn't made you come as well." Sun apologized.

She pats his head, "It's okay. This is your reward, you can enjoy for as long as you want. Now, continue fucking me. Come inside me as much as you like. As much as you desire." Anabel said and pecked his lips.

He nods and stood on his knees. He lifted her leg up and throw it over his shoulder. He inserts his manhood inside and thrusts wildly. In this position, his dick was deep inside her and even hits her secret spot. He hugged her leg as he moves faster, harder, and deeper. He brushed her nipple with his thumb, increasing the pleasure that is filling into her body. He plays with her nipples by plucking it, twisting it, pinching it, and flicking it. Her face was turning red as she feels this immense pleasure surging through her body. Her moans were soft, and her body was starting to feel hot.

He suddenly came inside her again, filling her pussy up with his creamy seeds. He clenched his teeth and groaned as he release each load. His cock was twitching, throbbing, and pulsating as he comes into her. When he is done, his member is still pulsating inside her pussy. She can feel how hard it is and how is still not softening. His cock is still eager for more.

He picks her up with his member still inside her, carrying her by holding her by the butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. They delve their tongues into each other's mouth as he thrust into her. He pounds her fast and hard, he was even deeper than before. Their tongues were swirling in their mouths, saliva started to dribble down to their chins, and swallowing each other's moans.

Their eyes were closed in bliss as their tongues danced, his tan member thrusting deep into her pink pussy, and their hands touching and feeling each other's warm skin. He squeezed her butt which made her squeak a bit. He also gave it a smack which caused her to moan. She pushed her heels against his butt to push his member deeper into her and pressed her body against his warm tanned figure.

He moved her up and down while thrusting into her. This made his member go way deep in her, her pussy was wrapping around his member and clenching it as it was rubbing inside her. She started to move her hips and tries to match his pace. It was feeling so good and she wouldn't stop. Her hips were moving on it's own and matching the rhythm of his thrusts. His member and her pussy felt so hot, they almost feel like coming if they keep going at it. She slammed herself down on his member while he thrust as deep as he could and they both reach their orgasm.

Their eyes were clamped shut and they moaned into their mouths as they reach their peak. His member was gushing out his semen and filling her up. But since she was so full of his seeds, it was oozing out of her and dripping on the mattress. It was making a puddle as it was seeping out of her. Her pussy clamped down on his dick and milking him of his sperm. There was so much cream coming out of her pussy as he release his loads inside her.

When he was finally done coming inside her, he gently placed her down on the bed and they break lip contact. He laid his head beside her as they recover and catch their breaths. He didn't use all of his weight on her so he wouldn't crush her. She hugged him and pants in his ear. She can finally feel him softening inside her. She can also feel him throbbing and pulsating. She rubs his back and pats his head and kissed his cheeks.

"Are you finished?" Anabel asked.

"Yeah... I think I am..." Sun said.

"Did you enjoy your reward?"

He lifted himself to face her. He nods, "I did." He kissed her deeply.

"You know, I won't be going back to HQ until the summer ends. What do you say we...do this again sometime."

He nods in agreement. "I like that idea." He said and deeply kissed her again.

Everyday, he would come to route 8 to go to the motel where Anabel will be waiting for him. Each day, they try something new, like toys, bondage, BDSM, and he would fill her with ecstasy and satisfaction when he is about to finish for the day. He would make this summer last and memorable for the both of them. He would cream in her and make her scream his name in pleasure. Sun is truly satisfied with his reward. 

I don't know why I keep imagining Sun having a tan skin. Maybe because his name is Sun, and he has a tan skin for being in the sun. While I keep imagining Moon having a pale skin for not being out in the sun for so long. Don't know why, but I keep thinking it in my mind. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. My Dorky, but yet, Lovable Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since Kukui and Burnet made love, and Kukui is always too tired from work to even give her any pleasure. But when a mysterious stranger enters inside Kukui's and Burnet's room, this stranger decides to give Burnet the night she won't forget.

Burnet was in her bed, reading her book, and waiting for her husband to return from his lab. Tonight, this will be the night when she will finally make love to Kukui since it has been a while. She was getting a bit wet as she thinks what is he going to do to her. She could hardly wait for him to come to bed. Then, Kukui enters in the room, yawning after a hard day at work. He laid down on the bed and covered himself under the sheet. She shook him a little to see if he is still awake. She kissed his nape and he groaned in exhaustion.

"Not tonight, honey." Kukui said.

"Please." Burnet begged.

"I'm very tired. Maybe next time."

"Oh... Okay." She said in disappointment. She laid in bed and tries to go to sleep. But, she wasn't really sleeping, she was feeling sorrow and was really looking forward to this night.

Then, Kukui's eyes were shot up and he realized, "Oh crap! Did I forget to do something in the lab?" He sat up, "I'll be back, honey, I forgot to do something very important." He said and got off the bed and went to the lab, which is located in the basement.

Burnet sighed and sat up and continues reading her book.

Twelve minutes later...

Burnet continues to read her book, she has been wondering what's taking her husband so long. "Where is that man?" She asked.

Then, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She looked away from her book and saw his husband wearing a mask and tight pants. She looked at him in confusion. "Kukui?"

"Nah. I ain't Kukui. I'm The Masked Royal! Woo!" The Masked Royal said.

"Wh-What are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?" Burnet questioned.

But he just ignored her question. "I'm here because I heard that your husband isn't giving you any sweet love, yeah! So now, I'm here to fix all that."

"Um... But you are my husband."

The Masked Royal gave out a hearty laugh, "Oh, I wish. But I'm just here to satisfy you."

Then, she gets where this is going. 'Oh my gosh, now I get it! He's doing role play! He's playing as The Masked Royal while making love to me! No wonder he took his time down in the lab! Oh well, I guess I should play along. My husband can be such a dork, but I love him for that.' Burnet thought. She smiled and said, "Okay, Kukui--"

"Masked Royal!" He corrected her.

She giggles, "Okay, "Masked Royal", how about giving me some of that sweet love you were talking about."

"Gladly." He said and jumps on the bed.

He strips her clothes off and started kissing and worshipping her body. He started from her feet, then her legs, then her thighs, then he blew on her wet genitalia. "You are so wet, yeah! You must be aching for this for quite a long time." He said.

"I guess it has been a while since we have done it." Burnet said.

"But, darling, this is the first time we met and done each other. Woo!" The Masked Royal said.

She forgets that they're role playing. "Hehehe... You're right."

He continues with his kisses, he kissed her belly, then her chest, then her neck, and finally her lips. They kissed with deep love and passion. After they broke contact, he disrobe his tight pants, and enters his hard manhood inside her. Her eyes were filled with bliss and happiness as she finally has her husband's dick inside her lonely hot womb. Her pussy was clenching and wrapping his dick, desperately, as it enters inside her. He filled her up and stops when he is fully sheathed. She suddenly comes when he is fully inside her.

"Oh, you came just like that?" The Masked Royal asked.

Her face turned red, "It's... It's just that..."

"Don't worry. I get it, it's been so long." He said. "But, we're just getting started."

He puts her legs over his shoulders and thrust wildly into her, reaching deep into her womb. She moaned and pants as he was pounding her pussy, giving her a night she won't forget. Her pussy was squelching and gushes out her juices. She wrapped her arms around his back, bringing him closer to her and they kissed with deep passion and love. She hugged him tightly as they kissed. She moved her hands from his back to his neck. She so desperately wants to remove that mask and sees his face. But he knew that she was going to do that and grabs her wrists with one hand and puts them over her head.

He moves into her faster, and it caused her boobs to jiggle with each thrusts he makes. He started to lick her salty, barely sweating, neck. He nibbled on her earlobe for a while and kissed her cheek. He placed his mouth on her nipple and starts biting and sucking it, causing her to whine and moan. He pulls it and grinds it with his teeth and earns some shrieks of pleasure from her. She suddenly comes again, and her pussy wraps his cock tightly and lets out her juices. She pants for air and she is full of sweat, but this wasn't the end.

"It's not over yet, yeah! I'll make you come again. Woo!" The Masked Royal said.

He slip his cock out, flipped her over on her hands and knees, force his cock inside her, and thrust erratically into her. She couldn't tell what pace will he be moving next. She gripped the sheets as she was moaning very loudly. It's been too long since she felt this pleasure to be this good. His groin smack against her butt as he thrusts fast, deep, and hard. Her breasts bounced violently when he moves.

Her eyes rolled back, her hands clenched the sheets, she bit her lower lip, and her mouth curved into a pleasing smile as he roughly fucks her until she reaches nirvana. She was seeing stars and she never wants this sensation to end. He slaps her ass, like Kukui used to do, and she yelped in ecstasy. He gripped her hips as he moves faster and harder, she slumped on the mattress which only makes him go deeper inside her. He grabbed her jiggling breasts as he moves deeper inside her.

"Oh~! Ooh~! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come again!" Burnet moaned.

"I'm coming, too!" The Masked Royal groaned.

"Oh, yes! Come inside me, Kukui!" Burnet moaned.

"Masked Royal!" He corrected.

"Come inside me, Masked Royal!" She moaned.

With a few fast thrusts, he pushed as deep as he could inside her, and squeezed her breasts as he fill her womb with his seeds. Burnet lovingly moans as she feels the hot seeds running through her pussy and filling her womb. She collapse on the bed and there was one last load from The Masked Royal's member and it landed on her ass cheeks. She pants as she tries to recover and tries not to faint from this ecstasy overdose.

She missed this sensation, the feeling as having her pussy pounded, her womb being filled with hot cock and hot seeds, and a good rough fucking. She sighed in bliss as she enjoys this wonderful glow. She really had a good time with her husband, even if he was playing as someone else. She turns around and sees The Masked Royal putting his tight pants back on and he was about to leave the scene.

She stops him, "Wait!"

"I gotta go! You're husband should be back any moment now, yeah! I hope you had a good time, woo!" The Masked Royal said and left the room.

She saw him leave the room, her pussy was full of that stranger's seeds. Her heart was swollen with happiness as she knew that her husband really does care for her a lot. She wrapped herself with a blanket and waits for her husband to return. A few minutes later, Kukui returned and sees Burnet with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh? You look happy, today." Kukui said. "Did something happen?"

Burnet giggled and said, "Oh, something wonderful happened. Something that I will never forget."

 

Don't you dare say that Kukui and The Masked Royal aren't the same person! You know damn well that they ARE the same person. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. Sweet as a Cinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun's and Moon's naughty nature lets out and decides to ruin this pure person's innocence.

Sun and Moon were sitting on a seat, looking at Lillie play with Nebby. They ate some malasada in the Malie Garden as they watch the ivory clothed girl having some fun and conversing with her friend.

"Just look at her, so sweet and innocent." Sun said.

"It's like someone is waiting to destroy that girl's mental health." Moon said.

"Do you think she's a virgin?" Sun asked.

"Oh Definitely." Moon said. "Come on now, that is an obvious answer to that question."

"Hey, you never know. It's always the quiet ones that has the darkest secrets."

Moon gave out a devious smile, "You're right. She could had sex with someone or not."

Sun gave out a mischievous smile, "Maybe we should make check, just in case."

They both gave out an evil chuckle. They sat next to Lillie and chat with her.

"Hey, Lillie, mind if we have a chat with ya?" Moon asked.

"Um... Of course." Lillie said meekly.

"We were wondering something and maybe you could help us." Sun said.

"What is it?" Lillie asked.

"Me and Moon were chatting and having conversation about whether or not that you are a virgin." Sun said.

Lillie's face instantly turned red. "Eh! ...A...virgin?"

"So, maybe you can settle our little argument, Lillie." Moon said. "Are you a virgin or not?"

Lillie was too nervous to answer. "Well... Um... I... Uh... Er..........." It took more than a moment for her to answer. "Y-Yes." She murmured.

Sun and Moon both mischievously smiled.

"Well, tell us something, Lillie." Moon said. "How long are planning to stay a virgin?"

Lillie was a bit uncomfortable to answer that question. "Um... Uh..."

"If you like, we can fix that." Sun said.

Her face turned red again.

"Do you like the idea, sweet Lillie?" Moon asked.

In truth, Lillie did kind of wanted to lose her virginity to the person she loves, but there was a problem. She's in love with two people, and those people are none other than Sun and Moon.

Lillie slowly nods which made Sun's and Moon's grin grew even wider.

"Then, how about we go get ourselves a room then?" Sun said.

Moon paged a Charizard rider and they flew to Tide Song Hotel in Akala Island. They rented a room and enters inside. Lillie looks in her bag to check up on Nebby, and sees it taking a nap, she is glad because she doesn't want Nebby to see this. They sat on the bed and Sun was rubbing Lillie's shoulders while Moon was rubbing Lillie's belly. Lillie is very nervous, but kind of excited since she is losing her virginity to her best friends. They smooched her cheeks and turned her face red once more. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Sun asked.

"And we're talking about on the lips, sweetie." Moon said.

Lillie shook her head.

They grinned.

"Is there anyone who you like to kiss?" Moon asked.

Lillie nods.

"And who would that be?" Sun asked.

Lillie slowly nods and looks at Sun and murmured, "You."

"Oh? Is that so?" Moon asked in interest.

Sun caressed Lillie's cheek and kissed her. Lillie's eyes were wide in surprise as Sun has stolen Lillie's first kiss. After a few seconds, he broke lip contact and smirked at her.

"Did you like it?" Sun asked.

Lillie slowly nods.

"Would you like another?" Sun asked.

Lillie nods again.

Moon turned her head towards hers and tenderly kissed her. Lillie's eyes were even wider as she has her kiss with a girl. After she broke lip contact, she smiled at her. Then, they started to press up against her. 

"How does a girl's lips taste like, Lillie?" Moon asked.

"Um... Feels like the same with a boy, but different." Lillie said.

"Which lips do you like most? A boy's lips? Or a girl's?" Sun asked.

She thought about it for a moment and decided, "Both." She murmured. That brings a smile on Sun's and Moon's faces.

They started to rub her thighs, Lillie was softly panting and moaning as they pressed their fingers into her muscle tissue. Sun's hands went under her shirt and started to massage her right mound while Moon continues to massage her thigh. Lillie was softly gasping and moaning as their touches flare her body up.

"Now then, shall we get started?" Sun asked.

"Why, of course. We have been warming her up for a while, I think it's time." Moon said.

Sun and Moon started to undress Lillie until she was completely naked. She felt so shy and decides to cover herself. To make her feel more comfortable, Sun and Moon started to disrobe themselves as well. They showed their bare skin to her and she suddenly felt less embarrassed. She slowly removed her arms and showed off her naked glory to them. Sun approached her with his cock hard and standing like a pole.

"Go ahead, Lillie. We want to see you rub him off." Moon said.

"I wanna see your cute face covered in my splooge." Sun said.

She timidly wrapped her fingers around his member and started to stroke. She moves her hand back and forth slowly as he quietly moans.

"Yeah, that's it. Just like that. Keep going." Sun said as he softly moans.

Moon grabbed ahold of Sun's butt cheeks. She gave them a smack and a squeeze. She massages them for a moment and gave a kiss on each cheek. She spread them apart and started to lick his butt hole. Sun suddenly started to gasp and lets out a loud moan as Moon's tongue circled around his anus and even presses against it. Moon gave it a few kisses and enters her tongue inside his butt hole and licks around his insides.

Sun moaned loudly and Lillie felt his cock throbbing and getting harder. Then suddenly, his member spurts out his seeds and splattered on Lillie's face and chest. She yelped in surprise as his hot seeds splatters all over her face. She took in the scent and the warmth of his semen into her skin. She scoops some up with her fingers and looks at it. Moon grabbed her fingers and started sucking the seeds off them.

"You can't let those delicious cream go to waste." Moon said. "You want a taste?"

The scent of his seeds were intoxicating, and she really does wants a taste of it. She nods her head, and Moon started to lick the seeds off her face and chest. She dares not to swallow them, no matter how good they taste. Once she got every single seeds off her, she mashed her lips onto hers and dumped the seeds into her mouth. Lillie's eyes are wide again as his seeds went down her throat. The sperm was delicious, but the taste of Moon's lips made it even better.

Once all of the seeds were guzzled, Moon pulled away and smirked, "How does it taste?"

"D...Delicious." Lillie murmured.

Then, Lillie saw Sun's member getting hard again and standing. "Seeing you two kiss and letting my sperm going down your throat, got me so hard." Sun said. "I think it's time for the main event."

Moon nodded in agreement, "I think so, too." She said. "But, before we go any further, let me get myself ready."

Moon digs around in her bag to fetch something. She pulls out something that made Lillie gasp in surprise and made Sun's smirk wider. She pulled out her strap on and puts it on and grinned at Lillie.

"Wh...What's that?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Since we know that you're a virgin, you're going to be giving it to both of us." Moon said.

"Wh...What?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"With my member and that phallus, it'll be like we're both inside you." Sun said.

"You'll love it, Lillie." Moon said. "It'll be great."

Moon sat on the bed and brings Lillie over with the gesture of her waving finger, urging her to come closer. Lillie laid against Moon and the phallus of the strap on was rubbing against her slit. Sun approached the women and rubs his rod against her slit. She was getting so wet and her juices were already trickling out of her. They both pressed the tip of their phalluses against her entrance and they somehow enter inside her and kept going until they penetrate her virgin barrier.

Lillie screamed in pain as both rods were inside her. She was so stuffed with a long solid rod and his member. She winced and writhe in pain and squirms around while the pain still lingers. Sun and Moon smirked as they finally took her virginity. Sun kissed Lillie's lips while Moon nibbled on her earlobe and whispered sweet nothings to her to soothe her from the pain that she was enduring.

After a while, the pain subsides, and she was ready for pleasure. Sun started to thrust in first and pulled out. Moon thrust in next when Sun pulled out, and when she pulls out, Sun thrusts in. It was a pattern that gives Lillie a never ending pleasure. His member could feel the bumps on that phallus as he moves, and Lillie could feel them as well when it rubs inside her. With each thrust, both of the phalluses can actually kiss her womb. Both rods were stretching and spreading her pussy apart.

Sun kissed Lillie and delve his tongue inside her, he could taste a little of himself. After a few minutes, he pulled away and it was Moon's turn to gave her a smack. She pushed her tongue deep inside her moaning mouth and dominated her tongue with ease. Sun leaned in and their tongues were out and were swapping spits and greeting each other.

Sun pressed his thumb on Lillie's clit and she screamed in pleasure, "What's my name?" Sun asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sun!" Lillie moaned.

Moon groped her tiny mounds and gave both of them a good squeeze, making her moan in ecstasy "Say my name." Moon said.

"Moon!" Lillie moaned.

Then, Sun and Lillie reached their peak and received their orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on both phalluses while Sun ejaculated inside her and on the other phallus. They pulled out and his seeds were spilling out of her like a waterfall. Lillie's cheeks were a bit red as she pants. Sun is still hard, even after coming. Moon smirked and took this opportunity to keep going.

"How was it, Lillie? Think you can go again?" Moon asked.

Her mind was filled with ecstasy and she couldn't even think. She nods in agreement to something she didn't even know what it was.

"Then, let's get you to bed." Moon said.

They laid Lillie down on the bed and Moon sat on her face. Moon's pussy was so wet and trickling after being dominant with her. She could've have Sun's dick inside her to fulfill her needs, but he needs that to fulfill Lillie's needs. The scent and taste of a womanhood felt so intoxicating, Lillie started to lick Moon's slit and she shivered when her tongue probed her pussy. Lillie then started to eat her out and Moon lovingly moaned.

Sun enters his cock inside Lillie again and she moans on her pussy which caused Moon to gasp in pleasure. He started to move inside her at a steady pace. Moon slumped forward to Sun and they kissed with their tongues deep into each other's mouth. Their tongues were wrangling for dominance as her womanhood was being filled with Lillie's tongue, and his manhood was filling up Lillie.

Lillie's tongue licked her slit, along with her juices, and enters her tongue inside her and licks her walls. She drinks Moon's juices as it was leaking out of her. She kissed her slit and pinches her clit. She was munching on her pussy and sucking the juices out of her which left Moon feeling really good. Her tongue was deep inside her and licking her walls as she was sucking her juices.

Then, they all reached their climax starting with Sun ejaculating inside Lillie, and Lillie clamped down on Sun's manhood while she moaned inside Moon's womanhood, and Moon's pussy clamped down on Lillie's tongue and her juices were rushing out of her and Lillie guzzles her juices. When their climax has passed, they pant for air. Chests were rising and falling with each breath they take.

They laid on the bed with the sheets covering them. They cuddled with Lillie being in the middle of Sun and Moon. Their energy has been replenished and were enjoying this glowing moment. Sun has his arm around Moon and brought them closer to him, the same goes with Moon when she wraps her arm around Sun and brought them together. They looked at Lillie's satisfying look on her face.

"So, Lillie, how did it feel?" Moon asked.

Lillie sighed in bliss, "It felt magical." She said.

"We're glad you liked it." Sun said.

Lillie soon starts to fall asleep from exhaustion.

"Look at her, she's sweet as a cinnamon roll." Moon said.

"And she tastes like one, too." Sun said.

"Exactly." Moon said.

"Lillie, no matter what happens, we will always be here to protect you from harm." Sun said.

"If you're ever in trouble, be sure that we will be there to help you." Moon said.

"If you're in any danger, we will be your shield." Sun said.

"We will die for you, if it ever comes to that." Moon said.

"Because we love you, Lillie." Sun said.

"Very much." Moon said.

Sun turns her sleeping head to his, and tenderly kissed her lips.

Moon turns her sleeping head to hers, and softly kissed her lips.

Then, they snuggled and went to sleep.

"I love you guys, too." Lillie murmured.

 

For ts879, I wouldn't count this as a request since this has been swimming in my mind for a while. But I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a message and thanks for reading!


	6. Sun x Olivia x Hau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia gets two for the price of one when she offers Sun and Hau the best day of their life.

Sun and Hau were at Konikoni City, eating their malasada, and watching the blue sea near the Lighthouse Point. The cool breeze air felt so divine, they were sweating from the hot sun. The waves crashed against the rocks with each force it makes. There were even some mists of water that Water Pokémon sprayed to cool them off. They felt so relaxed. Then, someone approached the teens from behind.

"Hello, Sun. Hello, Hau." Olivia said.

Sun and Hau turned around and sees Olivia.

"Hi, Olivia." Sun said.

"Hey, Olivia." Hau said.

"Whatcha doing?" Olivia asked.

"Just eating some malasadas." Hau said. Then he noticed that Olivia was holding one as well. "I see you're eating one, too."

"We're just looking at the sea while we eat." Sun said.

"Mind if I join you?" Olivia asked.

"Nope." Hau said.

Then, the three of them ate malasadas as they watched the ocean. A few minutes passed by, they finished their malasadas, but they continue looking at the ocean. Sun, Hau, and Olivia were hot and sweaty, but they don't mind being this hot as long as the cool breeze and the cool mist cools them off. Sun and Hau looked away from the ocean for a bit and their eyes accidently looked at Olivia's breasts. They were big and a bit sweaty. They inflate and deflate with each breath she took. Their cheeks turned a bit red and looked away. But Olivia caught them looking at her chest. She didn't say anything, of course. They are adolescent boys that are ripe for the taking. She smiled and licked her lips and thought about giving them a good time. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, when the coast is clear, she grabbed their crotches which made them flinch in surprise. She rubs their members through their shorts.

"I saw you boys looking at my chest earlier." Olivia said.

Sun and Hau shook in fear and they wondered what she is going to do with them.

"If you like, I can show you a real good time." Olivia said. "Would you like that?"

Her hands continues rubbing their crotches and it felt good. They both nodded and she smiled.

"Then, let's go back to my place." Oliva said.

They entered inside Olivia's room and Olivia sat down on her bed while Sun and Hau watch her. First, she removed Sun's and Hau's clothes. They were a bit embarrassed and covered themselves since there are only two guys naked. But the embarrassment was gone when Olivia removed her clothes, and she revealed her breasts. Sun and Hau are amazed at her size.

"Would you boys like a taste of my..." Olivia squeezed her boobs and she started to lactate. "Milk?"

Sun's and Hau's eyes were wide, their mouths were gaping, and they were amazed as they saw her milk leaking out of her breasts.

Olivia urged them to come closer with the gesture of her waving finger. "Come, boys. Have some milk." She whispered sexily.

Sun and Hau approached her and placed their mouths over her breasts and drank some of her milk. They squeeze her breasts to let out more of her milk. As they enjoy drinking her milk, Olivia started to stroke their members. They feel so long and soft in her hands, she keeps stroking it until it became long and hard. She pokes the tip and feels the pre-cum oozing out. They were ready, but she waits until the boys are finished drinking her milk. In the meanwhile, she kept stroking their members to keep it hard.

Sun licks her nipple, tasting her creamy milk that was oozing out of her. He sucks her nipple and some of her milk was dribbling down to his chin as he greedily drinks her delicious cream. He bit her nipple to squeeze out more milk from her, the taste was addicting, he couldn't get enough of it. It was like a drug he couldn't stop taking, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Hau sucks her nipple, drinking some of her delicate creamy milk that was coming out of her. He gulped down each load of her milk, some of it was dribbling down to his chin. He squeezed her breast, and bit her nipple, and more of her cream went down to his throat. The milk tasted good, but it was not better than malasadas. He wouldn't even dare say that. Then, he wondered if malasadas coated in Olivia's milk would taste pretty good.

Sun and Hau are so hard, they were ready for pleasure. They finally let go of her delicious boobs and looks at her with ecstasy written on their faces. Olivia smiled at them and pets their head.

"I think it's time to get started, boys." Olivia said with a sexy tone and licks her lips.

Sun will be taking her womanhood while Hau will be taking her ass. Sun's vanilla crème skin and Hau's coffee tan skin were pressing up against Olivia's chocolate skin. Sun's face was buried between her breasts while Hau was resting his right cheek on her strong, but smooth back. Sun inserted his manhood inside her wet hole while Hau inserted his member inside her ass. There was a look of bliss on Olivia's face as two long rods were filling up her holes.

Sun placed his hands on her strong stomach muscles while Hau placed his hands around her plump hips. They suddenly started to move at a fast pace, thrusting as fast as they could, they didn't start off slow. Both boys were panting and moaning as her holes were squeezing and tightening around their members. Their cheeks turned pink as the pleasure and ecstasy was filling them to the brim. Olivia's cheeks turned a bit pink and pets Sun's head as he rubs her strong abs.

Sun was thrusting deep and fast into her, her juices were leaking out of her with each thrust he makes. Her hole was so wet and slippery, he can easily thrust into her as fast as he could. He was so deep inside her, his member was brushing up against her weak spot. Her pussy was wrapping around his dick and clenches it as he thrusts. He could feel Hau's member thrusting inside her ass when he moves with him. His fingers were slowly dancing around her hard abs while he fucks her. 

Hau was gripping her chunky hips as he fucks her hard. Her back felt so smooth, but hard. He could smell her lovely perfume and it puts him at ease. Her ass was so tight and he could feel Sun's manhood thrusting inside her pussy when he moves alongside with him. Her butt cheeks felt so soft when she clenches his member while he moves inside her. It just made her butt tighter.

Sun moved his hands away from her stomach and he pleased her nipples with his fingers. He pinched her nipple and milk started to ooze out of her. He pulls them as he still pinches them and a little bit more of her milk oozed out. He twist her nipples and coated them with her milk. He brushed them and he flicks them and her milk was dripping out of her bosoms.

Olivia was moaning in bliss as Sun was teasing and playing with her nipples. She smiled sexily at him.

Hau moved his hands away from her pudgy hips and placed them on her big boobs. He roamed his hands around her breasts and gave them a good squeeze. He squeezes and massages them and her milk started to squirt out of her. He kneads them good which got more milk out of her. He was milking her like a Miltank with all of the squeezing and pulling and the milk squirting out of her.

Olivia was moaning very loudly with her holes being penetrated by long rods, and her breasts and nipple being squeezed and pulled. With the combination of Sun playing with her nipples and Hau pleasing her breasts, they both tugged her nipples and boobs and she screamed as her milk was squirting out of her while she, along with Sun and Hau, had their orgasm. So much of their load was filling up inside her, and it was oozing and seeping out of her when her holes were full.

Sun, Hau, and Olivia were laying on the bed with Olivia getting in between the boys. They were sleeping on her soft breasts as she pets their heads. She was completely satisfied and she was Sun and Hau. She wrapped her arms around them and brought them close to her and she sighed in bliss and falls asleep with them.

 

Sometimes I like to think that Olivia is strong, but not too strong or buff, just enough muscles to make her look sexy. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. Moon x Red x Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon is full of glee when she gets to have fun with some hot boys.

Moon passed through Poni Gauntlet and enters in the Battle Tree. She looked at the tree and it reached up to the sky as far as it could. She was amazed by it, but not amazing as what she is going to see. Approaching the champion of Alola are two guys.

"Oh look, Red, it's the champion of Alola." Blue said.

"The very first champion of Alola, I presume?" Red asks.

"Correct!" Blue said. "If she managed to made it this far, I wonder how tough she is?"

Moon's eyes were wide in awe as she couldn't believe that they are talking to her. The guardians of Alola has blessed her with two hot boys standing in front of her.

"So, you're supposed to be the champion of Alola, right?" Blue asked. "We wanna test your strength. Who would you like to battle first? Or do you wanna do a double battle with the both of us?"

"Yes, do me both." Moon said as she has a sparkle in her eyes and she was drooling.

"Wait--" Blue said.

"What?" Red said.

"If I win, I get to do you guys both." Moon said.

"Uh... Okay..." Blue said awkwardly. "...And what do we get when we win?"

"The both of you gets to do me." Moon said.

"So either way, the results are the same?" Red questioned.

Blue sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

 

A few minutes later...

 

After the battle, Moon, Red, and Blue were somewhere deep in the forest. (Or at least I think they're somewhere around a forest. When you battle with one of them, the battlefield is a forest. So let's go with that.) All three of them were naked as the day they were born. Red's cock was penetrating Moon's womanhood while Blue's dick was penetrating Moon's ass. She had the look of ecstasy on her face when both cocks were thrusting inside her. Red was holding up one of her legs while Blue was holding up the other, and Moon was being sandwiched by the two boys. She was panting and moaning with a smile on her face. She was laying on Red's buff chest, her breasts were pressing up against his pecs, and her hands were rubbing up against his hard six pack abs. She could also feel Blue's muscular moist chest pressing up against her back.

Red was pushing his cock deep into her womanhood, stretching her pussy apart. Blue was slamming his cock hard into her ass. His groin was slapping against her butt and her cheeks jiggled a bit with each slam. Both cocks were big, but if she had to pick which one is bigger, she had to go with Red's cock. Blue's dick is big as well, but not big as Red when he is thrusting into her so deep, he actually inserted his cock inside her cervix.

The boys could feel each other's cocks when they thrust into her. They can feel each other rubbing inside her. Moon lifted her head up and did something very bold. She smashed her lips onto Red's and starts to make out with him. Lips were smacking and Red was kissing her deep. Moon managed to insert her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues danced and played with their drool sliding down to their chin. This only lasted for a few moments before their climax arrived.

Red and Blue released their cum inside Moon's holes. There was so much, it was starting to seep out of her and trickle down on the ground. Moon broke the lip contact and she pants with a smile on her face. They gently placed her down and she was sitting on her knees, catching her breath, and regaining her energy. She looked up to the boys with a smile and sees that their cocks are still hard, even after coming.

"All right, the deal's done." Red said. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not so fast there, Red." Blue said. "You may had your fun penetrating this girl's womb, but I'm just getting started."

"That's good, 'cause I'm not satisfied just yet." Moon said.

Red sighed, "Good grief."

"But first, let me lick off those seeds for you." Moon said.

She gripped both of them to feel their size. She strokes them both and starts cleaning their dicks starting off with Red. She took his cock deep in her throat, cleaning off the seeds on his member as he strokes Blue's cock. She sucks the seeds off his member and even the last remains that he still has on his tip. She slowly pulled back and sucks the tip before her mouth lets go of his dick. She placed her mouth on Blue's dick next. She swirl her tongue around the member to get all of the seeds off him while she strokes Red's cock. Like what she did to Red, she slowly pulled back and sucks the tip to get the last remaining drops before her mouth lets go. 

"Now, put it in my butt. Both of you." Moon said.

Red and Blue carried Moon's legs again and she wrapped her arms around their neck. She was in between the boys with Red on her left side while Blue was on her right. As one, they inserted their cocks inside her anus. Their tips were probing and poking her anus which got her pussy soaked. The tips entered inside and they slowly inserts the whole thing which made Moon smile in bliss. 

They both thrust in unison, stretching her anal walls apart. She clenched her butt cheeks and it caused the boys to groan. Moon's juices were trickling out of her pussy as she felt their rods probing her womb from her ass. They were reaching deep inside her, penetrating her as far as their rods could take them. Her supple breasts bounced alongside her when they thrust.

Then, their free hands were starting to play and please her pussy. Two of Red's thick fingers were thrusting in and out while Blue's fingers were teasing her clit. They thrust faster as they play with her vagina. Red spreads his fingers to spread her pussy apart. It felt so hot and sticky and more of her juices were starting to trickle out of her. Blue's fingers were twisting, pulling, and plucking her sensitive clit.

The pleasure she's feeling was intense. She was drooling and she was starting to see stars. Then, the boys reached their climax and they released a huge load inside her ass. Moon moaned loudly and lovingly as their seeds were filling inside her ass. It was oozing out of her with their cocks still inside her. They pulled out and a large amount of semen came flooding out of her ass and falling on the ground like a waterfall and made a puddle. Moon was panting and smiling, and she was starting to get hot and wet.

"Whew! That was good!" Blue said. "So, how do you feel now?"

"I'm not done yet. I want more. Please, put it in my pussy." Moon said.

Red sighed, "Gimme a break."

Moon laid Red down on the ground and she mount on top of him. She had some fun playing with his body. She squeezed his pecs, pinched his hard nipples, and rubs his hard abs. She pecked his lips and inserts his cock into her pussy. Once it was in, she urged Blue closer with the gesture of her finger. Blue approached her from behind. Before he inserts his cock inside her, she pecked his lips. He easily inserts his cock inside her hot soaked pussy. She moans in pure rapture with a pleasing smile on her face. Her pussy was so stuffed with huge cocks. Now all she wants from them is to move. Doesn't matter what the pace is, she just wants them to move inside her.

They started to move and she continues to moan as they thrust into her. Red thrust in and pulled back. When Red pulled back, Blue thrust in. And when Blue pulled back, Red thrust back in again. It was like a pattern that filled Moon with euphoria. Their cocks were slipping and sliding against each other in her moist warm hole as they moved. Her juices used to leak out of her, but their cocks plugged up her hole and there was barely any of her juices streaming out from her. They entered in her cervix when they thrust. She felt an immense pleasure when each tip enters in her cervix. She yells in pleasure and her moist walls were clenching on their thick members.

Blue had one hand massaging her boob while Red had one hand massaging on her other boob. She turned her head towards Blue, and they make out with tongue with her hand thrown over his neck. Blue was squeezing and knead her right mound while Red was pinching and tugging her left nipple. Moon's body was filled with pleasure, ecstasy, and rapture. She was stuffed, her ass is full of their cream, and her body is so hot from this wonderful activity. She was starting to reach her peak, she broke the lip contact, and she pants and moans, and then finally screams when her orgasm arrived. Her pussy clamped on their members. The boys groaned, but they didn't come inside her. She was seeing stars and she almost fainted from overdosing with this intense bliss and euphoria when she came.

They pulled out and she was sitting on her knees, panting and moaning as she watched them jerk themselves off. They grunt and they released their semen onto her. Some of them went into her open mouth when she was panting. She was covered in their thick, gooey semen. She sighed in bliss and she was completely satisfied. She smiled and licked the seeds off her lips.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. Cooking Time with Mallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cooking Time with Mallow! With your host, Mallow! And her special guest, a malasada loving eater, Hau!

"Thank you, Redxan600, for the wonderful introduction!" Mallow said. "Hello, I am Mallow and welcome to Cooking Time with Mallow. Joining me is the lovable malasada connoisseur, Hau!"

"Hi there!" Hau greeted.

"Today, we will be making something special for all of you lovers out there! We will be making appetizers, dinner, and desserts!" Mallow said. "Which is why I'm wearing nothing but an apron. Now, let's get started. Hau, take off your pants."

"Sure thing." Hau said and removes his pants.

"Oh, wow! Even when it's soft and limp, it looks so long." Mallow said.

"Thanks!" Hau said with a smile.

"Now, for the appetizers we will making today is Cream Crackers." Mallow said.

"Cream Crackers? Those sounds delicious!" Hau said.

"They are delicious, Hau. I tried them before." Mallow said. "Now here's what you need: Some crackers, you can even use animal crackers, and some cream cheese. That's it."

Mallow puts the crackers on the table. "But since I don't have any cream cheese, I have to improvise. Which is why I have Hau with no pants."

Mallow crouch down and started to stroke and sucks his flaccid cock. She sucks the tip and swirl her tongue around the length. Her hand squeeze and rub his shaft and takes his shaft deeper into her throat. Hau was slightly panting and moaning as her mouth, lips, and tongue was doing a fantastic job on his manhood. She took his cock all the way in her throat and she slowly pulls out. She deepthroat his dick again and slowly pulls out. She then started to bob her head and takes his cock deep into her throat again and again, making Hau yelping in pleasure.

"Mallow, if you keep doing that, then, there's a chance I might..." Hau couldn't finish the sentence due to the wonderful feeling he has.

She pulled his cock out of her and strokes him until he yelped and came on her face. She didn't lick the seeds off her just yet. She stood up with her face full of seeds. "Semen are a fantastic substitute for cream." Mallow said. She took two crackers, scoops them off her face, made it into a sandwich, and eats them. There was a look of satisfaction on her face. "Delicious!" Mallow said.

She took more crackers and scoops the semen off her face to enjoy more of her delicious appetizer. When her face is clean, it was time to move on.

"Now it's time to move on to dinner." Mallow said. "Let me ask you something, Hau."

"What is it?" Hau asked.

"What is your favorite thing to eat, here in Alola?" Mallow asked.

"Malasadas, of course."

"That is what we're going to be making."

"All right!" Hau cheered.

A few hours later, Mallow made a bowl of malasadas.

"Wow! Those look delicious!" Hau said as his eyes sparkle on the malasadas and his mouth was watering and drooling.

"Of course, they may be a bit small, but you can add a bit more flavor to those." Mallow said.

"Is that true?!"

"Of course. I just need something that comes from my body, and I need your help, Hau."

"Can do."

Mallow laid on the floor and spread her legs open. "I need you to lick my pussy until I come. When I'm almost there, get the malasada ready."

"Got it." Hau said and grabs a malasada.

He spread her pussy lips apart and started to lick her. Mallow yelped and whine in pleasure and she felt a tingling sensation. Hau's tongue got a taste of her juices and he thinks it would go well with his favorite food. He puts his mouth on her womanhood and he sucks her pussy while licking her hot walls and munching her slit. Mallow was squealing as he was torturing her pussy with nothing but pure rapture.

"Hau! Keep doing that to my pussy, and I'll... I'll..." Mallow couldn't finish her sentence and she squealed when she came.

With quick actions, he pulled his mouth away and plugged her pussy with the malasada. His favorite dish was being soaked with her delicious juices. When her orgasm has passed, he pulled the malasada away and took a bite out of it. His face lit up and his lips curved into the biggest grin he made when the combined taste of her juices and his malasada hits his taste buds.

"It's so good! It tastes delicious!" Hau said and eats the rest of it.

"That was...one of the pussy juice soaked malasadas...if you want to...taste more of it...you have to...have an orgasm...while you're above the bowl of malasadas..." Mallow panted.

While Mallow recovers, Hau starts to eat the rest of the malasadas.

A few minutes later, Mallow recovers and she and Hau moves on to the next dish.

"Now it's time for the final dish, and that is dessert." Mallow said.

"What will you be making, Mallow?" Hau asked.

"I call it, The Cumpletely Creamed Cake."

"What is that?"

"Is a cake that is meant for your partner. Give it to your lover and show 'em how much you love your lover by giving 'em The Cumpletely Creamed Cake."

"How do you make it?"

"Well first, you have to bake the cake just like how any other cakes you make. Doesn't matter what recipe you use. Also, it's a double layer cake."

Mallow then starts to put the ingredients on the table and make the cake batter. Once she has made the cake batter, she stir it up.

"That cake batter sure looks yummy." Hau said.

"It is. But I need to stir it a bit more better." Mallow said. "Hau, I need your cock inside me. It's the only way for me to stir it better."

"Okay."

As Mallow stirs, Hau's cock enters inside her moist hot pussy from behind. He slams into her fast and hard. Mallow was moaning and feeling this wonderful sensation as she stirs. His hard cock was stroking her hot insides. Hau grunted as her tight pussy was wrapping his cock. Mallow's eyes rolled back and her tongue was out as she continues to stir. The pleasure she is feeling is overwhelming. She can't tell if this squelching and squishing noise is coming from her pussy, or from the cake batter mix.

"M-Mallow! I'm about to explode!" Hau moaned.

"Okay, stop, Hau! You've done enough." Mallow said.

Hau stops thrusting and he pulls out of her.

"Now I want you to come inside this cake mix."

He strokes his dick as fast as he could and he comes on the cake mix. Mallow stirs the mix and pours it on a round pan. "Semen is optional, you could also use a woman's love juices for putting in the cake batter."

"I prefer to use Mallow's juices. She tastes really good."

"Now we just put it in the oven..." Mallow puts the pan in the oven. "...and wait until it gets cooked." She sets the temperature on the oven and sets the timer. "In the meantime, as we wait, I am going to have some fun."

"I know you haven't come yet, Mallow." Hau said.

"Now would you be a dear and help me with that?"

He nods, "Of course."

Mallow spreads her legs open, again, and instead of him licking her pussy or fucking her with his dick, he used kitchen tools. He inserts a wooden spoon, but just only the handle of it. He pushed it all the way in and she moaned as it reached her womb. Her pussy was clenching the wooden spoon and her juices were leaking out. More of her juices leaked out when Hau was staring.

Hau added another kitchen tool, he inserts her favorite ladle. He only inserts the handle, and soon, her walls were clamping the handles. This wasn't the first time that she used that ladle of hers to please herself, but she does washes it after she is done using it, of course. Her juices were gushing out of her and she was starting to whine as her juices were streaming down to her thighs.

Hau added one last kitchen utensil, he inserts a spatula. Again, just the handle. She whines and yelps as the spatula was all the way in. Her pussy was so stuffed and soon, the pleasure started fill her up. Hau moves all the utensils and she was screaming in ecstasy as those kitchen tools were stirring her insides. She was panting and her juices were gushing out and making a puddle. She screams as loud as she could when her orgasm arrived. The utensils were pushed out of her when she came and her juices were spraying out of her. The handles were soaked with her juices.

"Whoa! You must have been so wet. Just look at these tools!" Hau said.

Mallow was panting and recovering. The cake was still baking.

Hau suddenly noticed that he has gotten hard.

Mallow managed to catch her breath and regained her energy. "We still have more time left. So how about I please your cock with my juicy pussy." Mallow said. "It's already revved up and warm enough. Or should I say hot enough?"

"Oh, it's hot, all right." He said.

Hau inserts his cock inside her and thrusts wildly into her. He grunts and whines as he pounds her. Mallow had her eyes rolled back and her tongue was out, again, as she feels his cock striking her sweet spot and hitting her cervix. He pushed his cock deep, slamming his ball sack against her anus. With each thrusts, her juices come gushing out of her, adding more liquid to the puddle she made. Then, they heard the timer ding.

"Wait, stop for a moment, Hau." Mallow said.

Hau stops and pulls out.

Mallow got the cake out of the oven. "Now we need is something to put on the first layer of the cake. Hau, if you would."

Hau rubs his member as fast as he could and ejaculated on the first layer of the cake.

"Very good, Hau. But we're not done yet, folks. We still need that second layer."

They repeated the same process like last time. Hau bangs her from behind while Mallow stirs the cake batter. Right before Hau is about to come, he pulls out and comes on the cake batter. As they wait for the second layer of the cake, they continued fucking each other. But he can't come inside her, she needs his semen for the cake. When the timer dings, he pulled out and she got the cake out of the oven. She puts the cake on top of the other cake and she strokes Hau's cock from behind.

"Come for me, Hau. Make my cake complete. I mean, CUM-plete." Mallow said.

Hau was panting and moaning as she strokes as fast as she could. He yelped as his member explodes with his semen. His seeds covered the whole cake.

"Remember: Semen is optional." Mallow said with a wink.

She cuts herself a piece and took a bite out of it.

"How is it?" Hau asked.

Mallow's had the happiest expression on her face when her cake was baked just right. "The Cumpletely Creamed Cake is wonderful and marvelous! I can't believe this taste!" She finished off the piece and licked her lips and smiled to herself. "Delicious! The cake and your seeds are delicious."

"That's great!" Hau said with a smile.

"Well now, I think we're done here. Tune back next week and we'll--"

"Um... Actually, Mallow, I was wondering we could do something before we sign off."

"What is it?"

"Um..." Hau looked down with red on his cheeks. "I was wondering if I could come inside you with all of these people watching?"

"Oh... Well... Okay. It's the least I could do when you did help me."

Hau's grin grew wider, "All right."

Hau laid on the ground and Mallow got on top of him and her back was faced to him. She lowered herself down on his dick and she moaned in bliss when his member was fully sheathed inside her. She bounced up and down on his cock. Her pussy was tightening around his cock and milking him. Mallow's eyes rolled back again, her tongue was out once more, her cheeks turned red, she was drooling a bit, and she could feel his cock penetrating her cervix. The pleasure felt so good to her, she actually made a double peace sign.

The pleasure felt too good for Hau. She was bouncing at a steady pace, but he wanted to go faster than that. He got ahold of her hips and he thrusts his hips up at her as fast as he could. Her body was filled with rapture and it was overflowing. She was starting to see stars, she couldn't take this kind of pleasure anymore. She could barely think. She could barely breath.

Hau finally came inside her and filled her pussy and womb up with his seeds. Load after load, her was filling her womb up until it overflowed and seeps out of her. Mallow was still panting and still kept the double peace sign positioned. After he was done, he laid on the ground, panting and recovering. She can feel his dick pulsating and throbbing inside her pussy.

Mallow finally came to her senses, but still showed the double peace sign to the audience. "Well, I hope you had a good night. I know I did. Hope we can do this again sometime. 'Til then, see ya!" Mallow said and winks at the audience.

 

This has been Cooking Time with Mallow! We hope you enjoyed this show! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. Moon x Gladion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon happens to stumble upon Gladion and they catch up.

For SailorPokeWinx15, I cannot count this as a request since this has been in my mind for some time. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this story.

 

It was nighttime outside and Moon was deep inside a forest, just wandering around and enjoying nature. She took in the fresh air and exhales. She was loving every second of this place. Suddenly, she heard some sort of grunting and shouting. It sounded like someone was hitting something. She inspects what that noise was. She was getting closer and closer to the noise. When she approached the sound, she found the president of Aether Foundation training with his Silvally. Silvally sensed someone was near by and it alerted it's trainer. The president looked at the direction his pokemon was looking.

"Who's there?!"

Moon showed herself to the president.

"Oh... It's just you."

Moon giggled, "It's nice to see you, too, Gladion."

"What are you even doing here?" Gladion asked.

"I should be asking you that." Moon said.

"If you must know, I'm here training with my pokemon."

"At this hour?"

"Yes, at this hour." He said.

"Well, I'm just here to admire nature."

"Well, go admire it somewhere else. We're training here."

"Can't I watch?"

Gladion stood silent for a moment. He sighed, "Fine, but just be quiet until I'm finished."

"Okay." Moon said and sat on a rock near by.

She watched him train with his pokemon. Silvally was hitting objects like trees and rocks. Gladion even switched memory drives on his partner to test out more of this pokemon's strength. It lasted for hours until his pokemon was finally tired.

"That's enough training. Have a nice rest." Gladion said and returns his pokemon.

Moon approached him, "So, what's with all the training?"

Gladion just scoffs at her and turned his back to her. He did his "Gladion" Pose, (Y'know the pose he does when he puts his hands near his face.) and replies, "Have you forgotten what I've told you? I need to get stronger."

"Well, I think you're plenty strong, now."

"What makes you say that? You're the champion and I couldn't even beat you."

"You gotta understand that there is always someone stronger out there."

Gladion grumbles a bit before he turns to her, "Then, there is a chance that you might be dethroned from your champion's seat from someone stronger than you." He said. "I'm the only one who is going to dethrone you. You will not lose to anyone else, but me."

She smiled at him, "Are you confident that you'll beat me?"

"Yes."

Her smile grew a bit bigger and she suddenly hugs him which startles him. "That's what I really like about you. You may be a bit of an edgelord, but it's your strength to protect others that really attracts me."

"Let go of me." Gladion tries to push her away, but she just held him tighter.

"I always did admire you, Gladion."

He stops struggling when she said that.

"Truth is, that I always did have some sort of crush on you." She said. She looks at him, "You may act tough, but I know you're just trying to hide something from me." She said. "A girl can tell."

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything."

"Then, why are you blushing?"

"Because you're so close to me."

She backs away from him and he turns his back to her. "Look, I'm not hiding anything. All right? Sorry to break this to you, but I don't feel the same way towards you." 

"That's not what your sister said."

He looks at her, "What?"

"Me and Lillie had a little girl talk and she spilled the beans about you telling her that you like me."

"She must've made a mistake. I meant that I like you for your strength."

There was a moment of silence before Moon breaks it, "Is that all?" She playfully asked him.

"Yeah."

"You're lying." She said in a singsong tone.

"I'm not!" Gladion snapped. "Look, if you're going to be a nuisance, then go away."

Moon laughes to herself. "Ease up, Gladion, I'm just yanking your chain." She said. "Can't we just sit down and talk some more?"

Gladion grumbles for a bit and said, "Fine! But no more teasing, got it?"

"Of course. I just want us to catch up, that's all."

And they did. They sat on the grass, looked up to the stars, and just talked to each other. For once, Gladion is being a bit social to someone. As they talked, she could've sworn that she must've saw a smile from him. She was happy to see him smile more often, instead of being so grouchy, emo, and edgy.

"...And that's pretty much how much I care for my family." Gladion said.

"It's nice to be with your loved ones. I haven't heard many families as broken as this." Moon said.

"Tch! You just don't get it, do you?"

"You're right, I don't. But, I really do want to help you."

"And why do you even care, anyways?"

"I really do hate to see a sweet and strong person like you, suffer from being alone and having no family. It may not be any of my business, but I'll do anything to see you smile and happy." She leaned in close to his face. "Anything..."

"You're getting close to me." He said and leans away from her.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no...but..."

"Then, you shouldn't be so shy." She said and she finally kissed him.

Her eyes were closed while Gladion's were half lidded. Within a few seconds, he closed his eyes, and kissed her back. Their kiss was so soft, their lips taste so sweet, and this moment felt like fireworks. After what felt like hours, they slowly pulled away and looked at each other's eyes. They both sighed and relish this moment. Their cheeks were full of blush, but out of both of them, Gladion was blushing hard.

"So tell me, was that your first kiss?" Moon asked.

Gladion nods.

She smiled, "So was mine."

She leaned in for another kiss and they gently laid on the ground with Moon being on top. She suddenly dips her hand down under his pants. She grabbed his penis and it startled him.

He stops her by grabbing her wrist. "Don't!"

"Is this your first time?" Moon asked as she rubs his penis.

"And what if it is?" He said while he glares at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile.

She rubs faster and his grip was loosened. She pulls his wrist away from hers, and she lifted his jacket. He was a bit muscular, and he had some scars, here and there, on his torso. Possibly from training with his Type: Null. She lowered his pants to reveal his member, that was now hard. Gladion pants as she strokes his dick faster and faster until he groaned and came. His seeds landed on his torso and he just laid there, catching his breath. She scooped the seeds off his body and licks her fingers clean.

She fully took off his clothes, and then strips herself from her clothes. She leaned towards his torso and kissed his marks that was printed on his body. Her kisses felt so soft. After she kissed his scars, she went to his neck and kisses it. His neck tasted so salty as she kisses and licks his neck. She then had an idea and smirked. She is sure that he wouldn't mind having another mark on his body. She bit his neck which made him flinch a little, but he soon settles down and lets her continue. She bites, kisses, licks, and sucks his neck, and left a mark. After she finished marking his neck, she kissed his lips.

She rise a little and positions his manhood to her womanhood. She lowered herself down on his manhood, and she groaned as it enters inside her. There was blood streaming out of her, which concerned Gladion.

"Moon, are you a...?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah, I am." Moon groaned. "But that's not important right now. Just relax and enjoy this moment of pleasure."

She started to move up and slowly descends on his member. She does this until the pain was gone. Once the uncomfortable pain subsides, she started to move a bit faster. She placed her hands on his torso to balance herself as she bounces on his member. Her boobs bounced along with her as well. Both teens were panting as their bodies were filling with pleasure. Fleshes were slapping as her womanhood was starting to get wet from his rigid member. Bodies were getting sweaty as she thrusts fast onto his groin.

She leaned down to kiss him as she slams her hips down on his groin. There was nothing but lip smacking as she moves. His hands gripped her butt and moves them as his hands pressed and squeezed into them. They both moaned in ecstasy as his hard manhood was stretching her hot pussy while it was clenching his manhood. She gripped his shoulders as her orgasm was starting to get closer and closer.

He slammed her hips down on his member and they both came. He came inside her, filling her pussy with his hot semen. Her wet, slick, pussy was clamping on his manhood and milk more of his seeds. After their orgasm has finished, their lips parted, and they were panting to catch their breath. His member softens inside her and slid out of her pussy. His seeds were trickling out of her.

Moon sighed, "That was amazing. I'm glad I did it with you."

But Gladion just scoffed at her. "Tch!" He suddenly grabs her and they were repositioned.

Gladion was standing while carrying Moon. He carried her by her legs and his hands can reach up to her boobs. Her pussy was spread out and his seeds were streaming out of her. Once his seeds were emptied out of her, he thrust his cock back into her. She yelped in surprise and in pleasure. His hands were squeezing his breasts as hard as he could as he pounds into her hard and fast.

"Wow, I didn't know you could thrust that far into me." Moon said. "You're being so rough. Am I turning you on?" She playfully asked.

"Shut up!" Gladion retorted.

He bit her neck and started to lick, suck, and kiss it until it left a mark on her neck. It was payback for what she did to his neck.

"Didn't know you were the vengeful type." Moon moaned. "I have to keep that in mind."

He shuts her up by smashing his lips onto hers. He inserts his tongue inside her damp cave and wrestles with her tongue for dominance. His hands kneads and squeezes her boobs. He tugs her nipples and pulls them as far as it could. She was screaming in pain and pleasure as he was torturing and worshipping her body. He swallowed her screams and continues torturing and pleasing her body by plucking her nipples which made her whine and groan.

He was pounding her so hard and deep, he was hitting all of her sensitive spots. His tip pressed against her womb with each thrust he makes. He was going all the way in, balls deep. Her pussy was hungrily clenching and squeezing his cock, greedily. She has never been so wet. He suddenly pounds her faster into her, making her jiggle and bouncing violently. He was swallowing all of her pleasing sounds she was making. She couldn't breath due to Gladion's tongue deep inside her damp cavern and playing with her tongue.

He thrusts as deep as he could and release all of his hot semen inside her. She screamed and moaned inside his mouth and received her orgasm as well. Her eyes were clamped shut as her juices were rushing out of her womb, along with his seeds. He pulled his tongue away and their thread of saliva was connected to their mouths before it broke a split second later.

They were both panting out of exhaustion. She feels his cock throbbing inside her before it softens and it slid out of her. More of their combined bodily fluids trickles out of her. He gently laid her down on the ground and laid next to her as they watch the star filled sky. He wrapped his arms around her, to which she snuggles up against him seconds later. They enjoyed this silence for a few moments before Gladion breaks it.

Gladion looks at Moon, "Hey..." Moon looks at him. "Love ya."

She smiles. "I know you do. And I love you, too."

They shared another kiss and continues to look up in the sky.

 

If Sun and Lillie get to be together, why not Moon and Gladion? Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	10. Nanu x Acerola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerola spends the night at Nanu's place to take care of her uncle.

For ts879, Enjoy!

 

Acerola was at Nanu's place making dinner for the both of them. All of the Alolan Meowth were swarming around, laying around, and playing with Nanu's Alolan Persian.

"You know you don't have to cook for me. I could just do it on my own." Nanu said.

"Don't be silly, Uncle Nanu. I want to cook for you. You have a broken arm, and you need to be taken care of." Acerola said.

"It's just a broken arm, but whatever. Do what you like. Just don't spoil the Meowth, otherwise they will be needy."

Nanu's arm was in a cast after an accident happened. When Acerola heard what happened to her uncle, she decided to take care of him. Nanu didn't need her help, but she insists.

'This goddamn child...' Nanu thought and waited at the table for his dinner.

He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket, and started to smoke. Nanu could still remember how much of an annoying brat she was when she was young. But despite that, he managed to get used to her optimistic character. He doesn't even mind that she'll come and visit him often. Acerola has become mature for a twenty year old, despite how young and short she looks.

When Acerola was done with dinner, she set the table up, took the cigarette out of Nanu's mouth and put it out. She cut the food for him and feed it to him.

"I can cut my own food." Nanu said.

"With what? You need two hands for that, and since one of your arms is broken, I have to feed you." Acerola said.

He sighed, "Fine, go ahead."

She feeds him every last piece she cuts. When he is done with the food, he moves on to the side dish, which he can handle with one arm. Acerola went back to her own food as he eats the side dish.

"So... How are things going?" Nanu asks.

"It's doing okay." Acerola said. "Being a member of the Elite Four can be a bit tiring, but it's also fun."

"Fun, is it? You just said it's tiring."

"You just got to look at the bright side of things." She said. "I still can't believe you refused to be a member."

"And I'll be damned if I ever been force to become a member!" He said.

"I get that you don't want to become one since you didn't have a choice to become a kahuna when the guardian chose you."

He sighed, "Let's stop talking about it and just eat."

She gets the idea and changes the subject. "Remember the time we met?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"Sure." He said. "I was always alone. Just me and my Persian and a bunch of Meowth. After getting so bored with the Meowth coming into my place, I started to wish that I had someone to come over instead of those Meowth."

"And then I came along." Acerola said.

"I always did complain about never having any guests come over. Careful what you wish for, I guess." Nanu said.

They continue eating their food, and talk some more. After dinner, she washes their dishes, and gets her sleeping bag.

"You don't have to sleep over, you know." Nanu said.

"But I want to. Just in case if you're ever any danger." Acerola said.

"I'm never in any danger, but fine, go ahead and stay over. I don't care." Nanu said and crashes on the couch.

Acerola sets her sleeping bag on the ground and snuggles in it. "Goodnight, Uncle Nanu."

"Goodnight, kiddo." Nanu says and falls to sleep.

All of the other Meowth picked a spot and sleep. Some other Meowth were cuddling up to Persian as they sleep.

Later that night...

Nanu felt a bit weird. Something was making him feel so good. At first, he thought he was just dreaming. But soon, that feel good vibe was starting to wake him up. He hears someone panting. He could also hear someone moaning, "Uncle Nanu... Uncle Nanu..." He slowly opens his eyes and finds his niece without her panties, jumping on his rigid cock. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she was riding him.

He woke with a groan and interrupts her, "What are you doing?" He asks. He didn't even bother to care that she was fucking him.

"Oh... You're awake?" Acerola asks.

"With all the jumping and making my penis feeling really good, it was a no brainer why I woke up."

As she rides him, she tells him, "Nanu, I always have some feelings for you. I always thought that there was some connection between you and me. But as we know more of each other, I've fallen in love with you. I don't know why, but I just did."

"Is this why you came over? Just to have you jumping on my cock?"

"It wasn't intentional. I really did wanted to come over to take care of you when you broke your arm. But I had a dream that we were making love. When I awoke, I was so hot and bothered. My undies got all wet and I just see you sleeping. I thought I could make this quick before you woke up, but I guess you found out."

"How long were you at it when I was snoozing?"

"Well, first I unzipped your pants and saw your thick flaccid cock. I suck and stroke it until it was hard. Then I was starting to ride your cock for at least five minutes."

"So you just started?"

"Barely." She moaned when she had him hit her sweet spot.

He sighs, "All right, just finish up."

"Are you mad, Nanu?"

"Nah." He said. "I've been through worst shit than this."

Her pussy felt so tight when she jumps on his cock. It was wrapping him nice and tight. It was milking him for his seeds. He feels her womanhood trembling and her walls were so soaked. She was so slick when his cock was going into her. He wasn't moaning, but she was, just softly though. She feels his cock going deep inside her and stretching her apart. It was something she never felt before.

With his only hand available, he got ahold of her hip, and push his cock into her. Her moans got a bit louder. Her pussy was making some squelching noises as he moves into her. He was starting to admit that it was making him feel so good. She was making him feel hot and horny. He softly grunts as he moves into her. Her juices were gushing out of her when he thrusts deep.

She slammed her hole on his shaft while he pushed his cock in deep and they had their orgasm. Nanu grunted while Acerola mewled when they came. After their orgasm passed, she collapse on him and lands on his broken arm.

"Not on my arm! Not on my arm!" He shouted in pain.

She quickly got off his arm and laid next to him. She sighed and said. "That was fantastic!"

"Are you done now?"

She nods, "Mm-hmm."

"Good. Now we can get some sleep."

Acerola sighs and murmurs, "I love you, Nanu." With that, she sleeps peacefully on his side.

Nanu watches her sleep and thinks, 'This damn brat... Oh well. What can you do?' He soon falls asleep as well.

 

 

I know most of you are like, "Ew! They're uncle and niece! Why would you have them having sex?" That's what I thought when I read this request. But I looked further into this and found out that Nanu and Acerola aren't actually related. "Uncle" and "Aunty" are often used as a label of endearment and closeness of a person of non-familial ties in Hawaii. Hope this clear things up. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	11. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina gets the opportunity to try out drawing nude people with the help of Sun.

For Anonymous, Here's one of your request. I hope you like it!

 

Sun was in Poni Gauntlet, just walking around and taking in the fresh air. He suddenly spots that painter, Mina, sitting in her stool with her canvas and brush ready. But she looked like she was frustrated with something. He decided to go over there and help her out.

"Hey, Mina." Sun greeted.

But Mina didn't pay no attention to Sun.

"Uh..."

She taps her brush on her lips as she was thinking.

Sun cleared his throat to get her attention. "Um... Mina?"

She was way too focus on something.

Since she wasn't paying any attention to him, he decided to leave. He was suddenly startled when he heard her cry out, "Why can't I think of anything?!"

He froze and he could've swore his heart stopped for a minute there. "Uh... Mina? Is everything all right?"

She finally notice him. "Oh... Hello, Sun. Didn't see you there."

"Uh... Are you having some problems or something?"

"As I matter of fact, I do." She said. "I wanted to try something new for my painting, but its hard to think up of something."

"Well, I don't know how artists work, but can you tell me what you draw or paint?"

"I drew a lot of things. Sculpted lots of statues. Painted so many pictures. Now, I am running out of ideas." She said. "Well, there is this one thing, but... Nah, I rather not."

"What is it?"

"It's something I don't want to drag you in."

"Well, I can help you. I don't think its a problem."

"Okay. I'll tell you. I wanted to try something, but I need someone for this. The problem is, they're too shy. I get it, but I need a secluded location to do it so no one can see them. Somewhere private. And since there is no one up at the waterfalls, that is the perfect place to do it." Mina said. "I want you to help me. I want to draw someone naked. That's where you come in."

Sun's face turned red. "N-Naked! But I don't want to do it here."

"That's why we are going up in the waterfalls where no one can see us." Mina said. "So what do you say? Will you help me?"

Sun already promised her to help her. So of course he will help her. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Perfect." Mina said.

They went up to the waterfalls and get her stuff ready.

Sun was just standing there with his arm on the side of his shoulder, looking a bit shy and he wasn't even naked yet.

"Okay. I need you to get naked. No one's around, so let's get to it."

Sun removed all of his clothes, leaving him naked as the day he was born. His face was completely red. He was standing with his hand on the side of his shoulder, feeling so embarrassed. His penis was hanging out and looking flaccid. His face was completely red.

"That's a nice pose. Keep it like that." Mina said and started to draw with a pencil. "That's the pose that says, 'I'm so shy and timid.' it actually looks cute on you."

It took a few hours, but she was finally done with her picture. "My legs are getting tired." Sun said.

"All done!" Mina said.

Sun sat on the grass after she said that.

"I definitely like how this end up." She said. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." Sun said and got up from the grass to look at her picture. He was stunned to see that this drawing was amazing. She got every detail right. Although, he was a bit embarrassed when she drew his shy facial expression with blush on his cheeks. "Wow! I admit, this is looks absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you!" She said.

Sun sat back down on the grass. Mina saw the pose he made when he sat down. His knees were up, his hand was resting on one of his knees, and he leaned back a bit.

"Hold it right there!" She shouted.

Sun froze in place.

"Don't move! I just got to take this!"

"But, I thought we we're done."

"Not yet! I still need to take more. So just stay like this and let me paint this picture."

He sighed in grief, "Oh boy!"

She started to paint the pose he was in. His face was once again red. As she was painting him, Sun started to feel a bit hard down there. He doesn't know why. Maybe its because he was in this position while someone is watching him. He feels so uncomfortable that his penis is rigid hard and standing. Mina even got a glimpse at it and wondered why he is hard. She even wonders if she should paint his penis flaccid or rigid. But she'll cross that bridge when she gets to it.

Few hours later, she was finished with her art.

"All done!" Mina said.

Sun collapsed on the ground when she said that.

"Ooh~. Now this looks nice! I outdone myself! Come and have a look Sun."

Sun got up from the grass and looks at the art she painted. It looks fantastic. The colors and the style was wonderful. He was even impressed to get his sheepish facial expression right. "Wow! This looks amazing!"

"I know, right?" Mina said. She then noticed his penis erect. "Um... Is that going down anytime soon?" She asked.

Sun looked at what she means and he was so embarrassed and covered his manhood. "S-Sorry about that."

She was actually interested in his penis. "Hang on, let me see." She said.

She pulled his hands away and sees his erect member. She was very interested indeed. She wrapped her fingers around his member and it startled him.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Let me thank you for letting me draw you naked." She said.

She strokes back and forth with steady pace. Sun was softly groaning and was starting to feel good. She lightly squeezed his length and licks the tip. She swirl her tongue around it. She puts the tip in her mouth and sucks on it. She was making Sun groaning and moaning. He was so glad that there was no one around to see this. She took his cock deep into her throat and she was gagging on it.

After a few minutes of gagging and deepthroats, she took his cock out of her and starts getting rid of her clothes. Sun was suddenly less embarrassed, but still a bit shy to be naked with another naked person, especially if it was a girl. Although, he was impressed on how she looked. Her breasts were big, her body was a bit plump, she got a nice ass which was plump as well, her thighs were a bit pudgy, and her hips were curvy.

She sensually rubs herself from her breasts, down to her body and she says, "So, shall we get started?"

"Uh..."

"Nervous, I see. Very well, I'll start off first."

She lays him down on the grass and position his penis to her vagina. She slide his cock inside her, and she lowers herself down on him. She lets out small moans as his dick was inserting inside her. She stops when he was fully inside her. She never felt something so big inside her, it was amazing. She started to move by jumping on his cock. Sun was letting out soft moans and bit his lower lip to silence them, but to no avail.

Mina was softly panting and gasping when his dick was hitting her sensitive spots. He was so deep inside her. Sun followed her lead and grabs huge boobs. He squeeze them as he moves with her. Her boobs feels so soft and it was making her so wet. Sun took a step further and slaps one of her tits. He smacks them with full force and she didn't feel any pain, just pleasure and it was just making her pussy soak.

Sun reposition themselves and he was standing while he was behind her, squeezing her breasts. His body was pressed against hers as he fucks her. He rubs her ample breasts up and down to feel more of her soft texture. He was pushing his cock all the way in. His groin was slapping against hers and causing her juices to let out. His face was buried in her back, grunting and growling as he penetrates her deeper and harder.

His hands release her bosoms, and went for her ass. Her ass was nice and plump. It feels so soft in his palms. He gave one of them smack and it caused her to yelp in surprise. He smack her butt cheek endlessly as he pounds her pussy. He feels her pussy clenching with each smack he gives her. His other hand snaked its way toward her clit and pinches it. She yelp and gasp when she was receiving so many shockwaves of ecstasy. Sun was thankful that the roaring waterfalls was drowning out the noises of squishy, slapping fleshes.

They reposition themselves again with Sun being on top on Mina. He was fucking her so deep and hard while his face was buried in her mounds. He pounds his groin against hers with hard force and velocity. He was leaving kisses between her breasts and it was tickling her a bit. He also left some kisses on the side of her mounds. Every few seconds, his speed increases and it increases the pleasure filling into Mina's body.

She was gasping and moaning as he was fucking her good. She wrapped her hands around his head and wrapped her legs around him for him to go even deeper, if possible. She gasps when he felt him nipping the sides of her bosoms. She can feel him growling and groaning as he was moving into her wildly. Mina was starting to sweat and she feels her lower belly starting to coil.

Mina suddenly screams when she reached her orgasm. Sun was thankful again for the roaring waterfall for drowning out her screams of ecstasy. Her pussy clamps on his member and her juices were rushing out of her. He groaned when he feels her tightening up, but that didn't made him come. After her orgasm passed, Sun pulled out and stands up. He started to stroke his member as fast as he could and he grunted when he came. He splattered his sperm on her face, tits, belly, and thighs. She sighs as she feels the warm seeds on her skin.

"I got your white paint all over me." Mina said. "It feels so warm... So sticky..." She moaned.

Sun pants and fell on the grass and lands on his butt.

"Thank you for being my Life Model, Sun." Mina said.

"No problem." Sun said in pants.

"Perhaps when you help me with this again, I can reward you with this."

Sun smirked. "I like that idea."

Anytime when Mina needs someone to draw naked, she knows who to call and Sun will not hesitate to answer.

 

Did you like this story? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	12. Sun x Plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing to the Team Skull admin, Plumeria serves Sun the ultimate punishment.

For Anonymous, Here's the other request. Enjoy!

 

Sun returns his pokemon. The grunts cheered when Plumeria won the battle. She scoffed at him when he lost to her. With no pokemon left, how will Sun be able to get out of this predicament?

"You lost, twerp! Seize him!" Plumeria said.

Two grunts grabbed Sun's shoulders.

"Now let me show you what happens when you mess with my dumb little brothers and sisters." Plumeria said. "Let's take him to the base!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The grunts said and drags him to the base.

Sun couldn't do anything, he couldn't even call for help. He wonders what will they do to him.

They soon arrived to their base. Sun was a bit intimidated by the looks of their base.

"All right, I'll handle it from here." Plumeria said.

"Yo, whatcha gonna do to him?" Male grunt #1 asked.

"Are you gonna beat his ass?" Male grunt #2 asked.

"Yo, you should make sure to beat his ass so good that he will never mess with us again." Female grunt said.

"I'm going to give him the punishment that he deserves. I'm taking him to my room where he shall receive his punishment." Plumeria said.

"All right! That's how it is!" Male grunt #1 said.

"Yo, she about to teach him not to mess with Team Skull. I got to see this." Male grunt #2 said.

"No! You will stay there and not watch!" Plumeria said. "I want some alone time with this brat! Got it?"

"Okay, fine. Chill! Damn!" Male grunt #2 said.

Plumeria drags Sun up to her room.

"Man, I really want to see his ass get whipped." Male grunt #1 said. "But why does she needs some alone time with him, anyways?"

Then, Male grunt #2 gets an idea, "Yo, is she about to smash him?"

The grunts think about it at first.

"Dude! What?! That's not fair! You know how much I wanted to smash P?" Male grunt #1 said.

"Bruh! She just met him and he gets to smash her? That's fucked up!" Male grunt #2 said.

"But, uh, aren't we all related or something? She is our big sis after all." Female grunt said.

"Yo!" Male grunt #1 said.

"Dude!" Male grunt #2 said.

"Bruh!" Female grunt said.

"Bro!" Male grunt #2 said.

"Dude!" Male grunt #1 said.

"Yo!" Female grunt said.

"Bruh!"

"Bro!"

"Dude!"

"Yo!"

Plumeria opens the door to her room and throws Sun in there. He fell on the ground and he was crawling away from her wrath as she walks closer to him. She grabs his shirt and threatens him.

"I will show you what happens when you mess with Team Skull." Plumeria said.

She throws him on the bed and gets rid of his clothes until he was fully naked. Sun covered himself to hide his manhood. Plumeria grabbed the ropes from under her bed and stretches it. A few minutes later, Sun was on the bed with rope tangling his body. There were knots on his torso, his arms were above his head and he could hardly move them, his legs were spread, his member was hard and the rope was wrapped around it, and a cloth wrapped around his mouth to silence his objections.

Plumeria was standing there, naked. She was glaring at him and he had his eyes shut and turned his head away from her. She had a whip in her hands and smacks it against her leg. "Look at me, brat!" She growled.

But he doesn't look at her.

She whips him in the torso. "I said, look at me!"

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at her with a bit of tears in his eyes.

"Watch me as I jerk you off."

She wrapped her fingers on his hard member and strokes it. She tighten the rope around his member and made him whimper. She squeeze his shaft as she rubs harder. All Sun could do was just watch her torture him until he was broken. But, Sun realize that he can't let her have her way with him. He needs to stay strong. His steel his mind and absorbs the punishment she was about to give him.

Plumeria puts her mouth on his dick and sucks as she strokes him. She eyed him to make sure he's watching. She bites his cock and he screams through the cloth. She tugs his balls and took his cock deep into her throat. He groaned and he came inside her throat. She guzzled every drop he lets out. After he was done, she slurps up the remains that was left on his cock and swallows his semen. She took his cock out of her mouth and wiped the leftovers that was on her chin. His punishment was not over, it was far from it, in fact.

Plumeria brought out anal beads from under her bed and a bottle of lube. She pours some on her fingers and rubs his anus. Sun moans through the cloth and wriggled a bit. Plumeria whipped him and ordered him to hold still. She inserts two fingers in his ass and pumps her fingers. She spread his anus apart and blow air into his ass. Sun rolled his eyes back in bliss when he was being fingered. He feels his limp cock getting semi hard.

Once his ass was nice and slick, she took her fingers out and inserts the anal beads. It started with the tiny bead, followed by small bead, then another little bead, this next one felt a bit bigger, so did the one after that, soon the beads were starting to get bigger, one more last bead was inserted and it was a big one, too. Sun pants and when he wriggled, the beads moved inside him. His face turned red when he found out that he got hard just by having his ass being toyed with.

Plumeria sandwich his hard cock between her bosom and rubs them against his penis. It felt so good, he twist and turn and that just let the beads roll inside him. It felt weird, but also pleasurable. She squeezed his member with her boobs and moves up and down. His penis was poking out of her boobs as she moves. Her breasts felt so soft and squishy. It could've been a nice tit fuck, if it weren't the beads rolling in his ass.

Every time he squirms, the beads just roll in his ass and bumps into his prostate. With his member being pleased and his ass being tortured, he felt a mixture of ecstasy and pain, and he was loving it. Honestly, he was feeling more pleasure from her breasts than the beads in his ass. He even managed to ignore the beads, but not for long when it will bring his attention back to it.

Before he came, she left his cock alone and yanked the beads out of his ass. Sun's eyes were wide and he yelped through the cloth and shouts when he experience an intense orgasm. His seeds were spurting out of his member like a fountain and landed on his body and on Plumeria's face and tits. His chest was heaving with each breath he takes. He feels his own warm seeds on his body. He felt another whiplash from Plumeria.

"I don't mind that you came. But you should never come on my body!" Plumeria said.

She grabs a dildo from under her bed and inserts it in his ass. Sun groans when it was inside him. His groans became louder when that dildo was vibrating inside him. She watch his limp dick getting slowly hard again. Sun's face was completely red as he was getting to the point of his dick being hard and firm. She strokes his cock to feel the firmness of the shaft and straddles him.

She inserts his cock into her and she moans with her eyes closed. Once it was fully in, she rides him by bouncing on his cock. Sun was groaning and moaning when she feels her pussy clenching his cock tightly. As she rides him, Plumeria tortures his nipples. She pinches, twists, and tugs his nipples. He shouted in pain and little tears were shed, but he managed to take the pain.

She lets go of his nipples and whips him while thrusts her groin against him. She left marks on his torso when she whips him. Sun was groaning and wriggling and Plumeria pushed the dildo deeper into him. He feels the dildo vibrating his prostate. She squeeze his balls and pulls them down. No matter what, Sun needs to endure the pain Plumeria is giving him. When he glared right at her, she whipped him.

She stops thrusting and started to grind her hips while pushing the dildo in and out of him. He was feeling so good, he wanted to move with her. But Plumeria slaps him if he even dared to move inside her. She gyrates her hips faster and pushed the toy deeper. His cock and ass was being filled with pleasure, ecstasy, and pain. The pleasure and pain were like two sides of one coin.

Plumeria feels his cock throbbing and twitching. She knows when he was about to come. She got off him and aim his cock at his face and he ejaculated right at his face and chest. After he came, he pants and recovers from the climax. His face and chest were covered in his own semen. Plumeria unwraps the cloth that was silencing him and threatens him one last time.

"That was for messing with my dumb little brothers and sisters." Plumeria said. She gave him the cloth that gagged him. "Now clean yourself up."

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Bro!"

"Bruh!"

"Yo!"

"Dude!"

"Bro!"

"Yo!"

"Bruh!"

"Dude!"

"Yo!"

"Yo!"

"Yo!

"Bro!"

"Bro!"

"Bruh!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Bruh!"

Suddenly, they see Plumeria dragging Sun and throws him to the members. "Take him away! He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Yo! What did you do to him?" Male grunt #2 asked.

"None of your damn business! Now do as you were told!" Plumeria said.

"Yes, ma'am!" The grunts said.

"Oh, and one more thing. If I ever catch you messing with my bros and sis again, I will make your life crappier than before. Got it?!" Plumeria growled.

Sun nods.

"Good. Now take him away!" Plumeria said.

As the grunts puts him back to where they found him, Sun was thinking about what Plumeria meant when she said she will make his life crappier than before. Could it mean that she will torture him worse than before. He admits, he is a little excited to see what she could do to him when he messes with Team Skull again. He can be sure that this will not be their last meeting.

 

I hope you enjoyed those request I did for you, Anonymous. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for any of the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	13. Moon x Sophocles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon will have to take some drastic measures when she lost her title as champion.

For sal, Well here you go. (SpongeBob reference XD)

 

Moon stood there, her jaws drop and her eyes were widen in shock with her arms out in front in disbelief. She couldn't believe what has happened to her. Sophocles was jumping for joy when he has beaten the champion. This looked bad for her. Sure, she is impressed that she lost to someone who is stronger than her, but that would mean that she would lose the title as champion. She needed to do something to keep her title.

"I beat the champion! I beat the champion! I beat the champion!" Sophocles cheered as he jumps in joy.

Moon was biting her nails as she was thinking on how to keep her title. Then, an idea popped into her head. She can ruin the experiences for him for what it is like for being as a champion. She puts up a cheery smile for the winner and said, "Congratulations, Sophocles! You finally beaten the first champion."

"Now, I am the champion." Sophocles said. "I gotta ask. What does the champion do besides battling?"

This was the perfect chance for her to crush his dreams. "Well for being a champion, you gotta be tough and train yourself and your pokemon all day and everyday. It can cause a lot of stress for both you and your pokemon, but that's how it is for being a champion. If you're lucky, you can get a day off. Once in a blue moon, you may even get the week off!" Moon lied. It's really wasn't true. It's heartless, but she really doesn't want to give up this title.

"Wow! That stressful, huh?" Sophocles commented. "Well, no matter. I have the perfect stress reliever for this. So I have no problems."

This lie didn't work. So she made up another one. "Okay, but there's also a line of challengers waiting to battle you after they defeat the Elite Four. And you can't take a break until you have beaten them all, or at least until one of them beats you."

"That's challenging." Sophocles said. "I'll just catch more pokemon and bring more of my team back from the lab."

Moon slumped in disapproval, she had to come up with another excuse for her to keep her title. "Um, did you know that it's no fun being champion?" Although, it wasn't a very good one.

"Uh, I thought it wasn't supposed to be, though." Sophocles said. "Is something wrong, Moon?"

Moon sighed, unamusingly. She has to go to her last resort. Although the plan is a bit desperate, but as they say, desperate times calls for desperate measures. "Let's make a deal. How about if I give something, we can just pretend that this battle never happened? Deal?" She asked in a cutesy tone.

"But, I won fair and square." He said. "What could you possibly give me that will be better than the title of champion?"

Moon sexily laughs. She removes her top and bra and reveals her breasts to the Trial Captain. Sophocles's face turned fully red when he saw her magnificent boobs. They were so big and round. Her nipples were already so perky.

"I can give you something so good, that you will not be able to resist it." Moon said. She took off her shorts and underwear and reveals her womanhood to Sophocles.

The Electric Trail Captain was starting to feel hot, both hormone and temperature wise. Moon giggled and approached the challenger who has beaten her. She slowly strokes her hands on his cheek before she slides down to his chest and to his groin. She took off his pants and undies and sees his flaccid member. She cupped it in her hands and it was already starting to get hard. She strokes it back and forth and smiled and licks her lips. She is definitely going to have some fun with him.

She places him down on the floor and straddles him. She positions his member towards her entrance and she lowers herself down on his shaft. She and Sophocles softly moans when his dick was entering her hot entrance. Her hot pussy was squeezing his shaft. There was bliss written on her face and she placed her hands on him for balance and started to move up and down on his cock. Sophocles was whimpering when he felt her squishy pussy.

Moon can feel his penis rubbing against the walls of her pussy. He wasn't thick, but he was making her feel good anyways. When she found her rhythm, she spread more of her legs, placed her hands on her knees for balance, and moved her hips. It caused his dick to burrow deeper into her. Moon was softly panting and moaning when his dick was hitting her entrance to her womb.

Sophocles closed his eyes and enjoys this amazing and wonderful sensation that was new to him. He was letting out soft moans when her hot pussy was squeezing his penis. Moon was starting to move her hips faster and slams her hole down on his pole. He whimpered some more when his crotch was getting slammed by her groin. His dick was throbbing, something was about to come out of him. With a shout, he came inside her. She feels her pussy getting filled up with his semen. When he stopped, she lifted herself up and his seeds were flowing out of her.

She sighed in bliss, she sees his penis rigid and throbbing. "I see that you're not done yet." She got on her hands and knees and swayed her ass side to side in a hypnotic manner. "Well, come on. Stick it in here. Give it to me good."

He sees her in that position with his semen still pouring out from her. His penis is still hard and throbbing, even after her came. He stood up and approached her. He slides his penis in and he gave out a loud moan when her pussy was welcoming his penis back inside. It was squeezing, and clenching, and milking his cock, greedily. His hands were on her bubble butt, spreads her cheeks, and started to move inside her.

He started off slow and steady at first. Her pussy feels so hot and his penis was rubbing against her and a shockwave of pleasure rushed through her body. He then rocked his hips a little faster, pounding his groin against her butt cheeks. The sound of slapping flesh was added into the sounds of moaning and wet noises that was made from Moon's womanhood. He gripped her butt cheeks as he increased more of his speed. He was whimpering and whining as he pounds her with all of his speed and force. She tipped her head back and her eyes were rolled back. Her squeals of rapture were proof that he was hitting her weak spot. There was a smile plastered on her face as Sophocles was pounding her good.

Moon decided to thrust back and she kept up with his rhythm. She was having him go even deeper into her and keeps having him hitting her weak spots. She can feel him hitting past the entrance to her womb and penetrating her cervix. She bit her lower lip to not let her screams echo in the room. She was starting to feel lightheaded and overdosed with ecstasy. She was starting to see stars. She feels like she's about to faint.

He was starting to shout in pleasure, the volumes was increasing with each second. Soon, he yelled when he came inside her. Moon yelled along with him when she has her orgasm. Their bodily fluids were mixing each other and were leaking out of her. Sophocles pulled out and their mixture of fluids were pouring out of her like a waterfall and made a puddle on the battlefield. Moon exhales happily, knowing that she kept her title and she got a good fucking.

Once they got dressed, Moon kisses Sophocles on the cheek which made the Trail Captain turned red. "So, you know the deal. This little battle we had never happened." Moon said.

"That was way better than being champion!" Sophocles happily said. "Maybe that deal wasn't so bad."

Moon giggles and licked her lips. "Maybe if you can beat me again for the title, we can do this again."

"Really?! Then, I'm going to get a whole lot stronger and beat you again and again!" Sophocles said and left.

Moon sat back in her throne. She sighed happily that she gets to keep her title. She can still feel his seeds stirring around her innards. Now instead of handing over the title to Sophocles, she can just reward him with sex. Which isn't too bad. She licked her lips, knowing that he'll be back and she'll be ready for him.

 

I hope you enjoyed this sal! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	14. Alolan Hall of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerola gives Sun and Moon a sweet treat for beating her.

For ts879, Here's the Alolan version of Hall of Fame that you wanted. I hope you enjoy!

 

Acerola returns her pokemon and smiled at the victor. She was surprise that he was tough. Sun jumps for joy and pounds his fist in the air. His girlfriend, Moon, was also joining him. After that, she ran up to her boyfriend and she gave him a victory kiss. Acerola blushes when she saw that hot kiss that they shared. It kind of turned her on for a moment. She smiles and licks her lips and approaches the couple.

"Well, ya beat me! Hooray! But you're still not done yet." Acerola said.

"I know." Sun said. "Beating you is just one step closer to becoming the champion."

"Don't forget, I'm competing, too." Moon said.

"The both of you are strong. I actually want to see you battle when you make it to the top." Acerola said.

"I'm actually kind of nervous when we reach to the top." Moon said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sun said.

"Huh?" Acerola wondered.

"We been through together for so long." Sun said. "And when we get to the top, one of us has to be the champion."

"It almost makes feel a little bad." Moon said.

Now, the couple are depressed. They are already feeling the guilt and doubts. Acerola felt bad since she is the one who made them like this. Then, an idea pops into her head. She is going to cheer them up.

"Hey, you guys, cheer up! There's no need for any glum." Acerola said.

The couple were out of their sea of depression. They both sheepishly laugh.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to be like that." Sun said.

"Yeah, me too." Moon said.

"Well, allow me to get rid of those depressing thoughts." Acerola said.

With quick movement, she took off all of her clothes which made Sun's and Moon's face turn completely red. Acerola's body figure was petite. She was flat, but her nipples are so perky. She got rid of Moon clothes next with quick speed. Moon yelped in surprise, but she didn't cover up. Mostly because her boyfriend already saw her naked. Her body figure looked so mature. Her breasts are round and has the perfect size. Her waist is so slim and slender, her hips are nice and curvy, and her legs are lean and beautiful. Acerola finally took off Sun's clothes and he yelped in surprise. He wasn't strong, but he wasn't scrawny either. His chest muscles are toned enough, his tummy was tight, and he has some strong legs. He was also hung. Acerola wonders if his long cock could even fit inside her.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Acerola said. She laid Sun down on the ground and straddles him. "You can join in, too, Moon." She said, sweetly.

There was something about Acerola sliding her crotch back and forth on Sun's cock that made Moon really wet. Probably because she did the exact same thing to him and just by watching someone else doing it makes her womanhood feel really hot. Moon followed Acerola's lead and sat on Sun's face. His lips made direct contact with Moon's pussy lips. Acerola lifted herself up, stroke his cock, and enters his manhood inside her. Acerola groans and mewls as his shaft was spreading her apart and filling her up. She stopped halfway when he was sheathed inside her.

Sun started to eat out of Moon while he grabbed Acerola's hips and thrusts his hips up at her at a fast pace. Sun delve his tongue deep inside Moon's pussy and started to lick around her walls. Moon felt a bit tingly when she feels that wet tongue licking her insides and slurping up her juicy liquids. He was also adding in two fingers into her and pumps in and out, increasing the pleasure and making her feel good.

Acerola's eyes were wide and air was knocked out of her lungs when he was pounding deep into her. Her mouth was gaping and she was gasping when he hits her sweet spot. Her pussy felt so tight when he thrust into her and her tight walls were clenching and milking his thick dick. He was spreading her apart with each deep thrusts he makes. He gripped her hips and thrusts his hips faster up in her. There were some lewd noises coming from her pussy when he thrusts. Slapping his genitals against hers when he slams her. She could barely breath or think. She felt so lightheaded and she was also seeing stars.

Moon screamed and her orgasm arrived. Her nectar floods into Sun's mouth and he guzzled all of it down his throat. Sun's orgasm came next and filled Acerola up with his thick semen. Acerola came last and she rolled her eyes as her orgasm rushed through to her. After Acerola's climax has passed, she collapsed on Sun's torso and pants for air that she desperately needs. Moon leaned back and enjoys this after sex moment.

When Sun and Moon recovered, Moon got off Sun's face and she slowly lifted Acerola off his cock. The petite Elite Four member groaned as his cock was sliding out of her and almost bringing her innards out. His seeds were pouring out of her and making a puddle on the ground. When all of his seeds were out, Acerola sat on Sun's face while Moon slides his cock inside her. Moon moans and gasps and she smiled in bliss when she feels his thick cock inserting inside her. To the couple, they fit like a glove. Moon started to move up and down while Sun was licking Acerola's cunt.

Sun's tongue was deep inside Acerola's vagina and he was licking around her walls. He didn't care if he could taste himself inside her. His mouth was over her cunt and slurping up her fluids when she receives her climax. Acerola squeaked when the suction of his mouth was almost sucking her insides out. His fingers were rubbing her clit in circles that made her cry out in pleasure.

Moon spread her legs, placed her hands on her knees, and started to grind on his cock while slamming her hole down on his rod, she was having his cock penetrating her deeper. Her sweet fluids were leaking out and her womanhood was making some wet, lewd noises when she moves. Her wet walls were milking his thick cock tightly. She was groaning and whimpering when her secret spot was being rubbed against. She bites her lower lip to silence her moans of ecstasy.

With a shout of pleasure, Acerola's climax appeared first. Her sweet liquids were flowing down in Sun's mouth and sliding down to his taste buds and his throat. Sun came next and filled Moon's womb with his thick cum. With a smile on her face, she screamed in bliss and receives her orgasm. Her pussy tightly clenched his cock and milking him dry for more of his delicious seeds. After their orgasms has passed, Acerola fell back on Sun's torso and pants while she recovers. Moon can feel Sun's manhood pulsing inside her and he wasn't softening any time soon. She groans as slowly slid his cock out of her. When it was out, his member was coated in sweet girly fluids.

After Acerola recovered, Sun stood up and carried the purple petite woman and hovered her above his pole. He slowly puts his penis inside her vagina. She whimpered and whine when it was burrowing back in. He was filling her up all the way and he stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her. Acerola rested her head on his strong stomach and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

He got ahold of her tiny butt and moves her up and down. Acerola was whimpering when his shaft was spreading her apart again. Moon pressed her thumb against his anus while she makes out with his boyfriend. Their eyes were closed as their lips smacked. Sun moaned a bit when Moon's thumb was circling around his anus and pressing it. Their tongues mingled with each other and swivel around and they moaned into each other's mouth.

Acerola was panting and moaning when the head was kissing the entrance to her womb. She never felt this good before. More of her fluids were leaking out of her when he was moving her up and down faster while he thrusts his hips into her. He was driving his cock deep into Acerola. Fleshes were being slapped together again and the sounds of wet slapping genitals were made once again.

Sun groaned in Moon's mouth as he climaxed in Acerola. He fills her womb up to the brim with his seeds until it was seeping out of her. Acerola's orgasm came next and her fluids rushed out of her and her pussy was milking his shaft for more of his seeds. Sun and Moon pulled away, a thread of saliva connected to each others tongues before that thread breaks. Sun pulled out of Acerola and his seeds were gushing and flowing out of her. Sun's cock is still hard and throbbing. They weren't done just yet.

He placed the Elite Four member on her hands and knees. He pressed the tip of his cock against her anus and it caused her to yelp. Since his cock was so slimy, it was actually easy for him to insert it inside her butt. Acerola groaned when his member was slowly burrowing inside her anus. He stopped half way because he doesn't want to damage her rectum. He slowly moves into her and waits for her to get used to his size. Moon was near Sun's butt and she buried her faces between his butt cheeks. She was kissing and licking his butt hole and it caused him to moan in pleasure.

Sun was slowly pushing his member back and forth into Acerola's ass. She was whimpering and whining when his slimy cock was sliding in and out of her. After a few moments, her whines and whimpers turned into moans. When she was starting to feel good, he rocks his hips a little faster into her. Acerola's pussy was getting wet again and her juices were leaking and dripping on the floor.

Moon smacked Sun's butt cheek as she probe his ass with her tongue. Her tongue pressed against his prostate which caused him to yelp and shout. Her tongue felt a bit tingly and he honestly felt a bit embarrassed that it felt so good. She gave his butt cheeks another smack and squeezes them as she burrow her tongue deeper into him. She tastes his anal walls and it felt so tight.

Sun rocked his hips a little faster into Acerola. He'll sometimes push his cock deep into the tiny woman and make her gasp. Acerola's eyes were wide and her hands clenched into a fist when her butt was being spread apart. Sun moved faster into her and slams his whole length into her. When he pulls his cock out enough for him to leave the head inside, he pushed it all the way in and continues thrusting his groin into her. His groin was slamming into her butt and making the slapping fleshes noise again.

Sun shouts in bliss and release a huge amount of his thick cum into Acerola's butt. Acerola yelled when her ass was being filled with thick semen. Some of his seeds were oozing out of her when she was filled to the brim. The orgasm he had was powerful thanks to his girlfriend who was licking his prostate. When he was done coming into her, he slowly pulls out and his seeds were flowing out of her and making a puddle.

After they all recovered, they got dressed and made sure they were fixed up.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to be this good. Hopefully, that got rid of that depression you guys had." Acerola said.

"It actually worked, thanks to you." Sun said.

"Now, we have no worries." Moon said.

Sun looked at his girlfriend. "Hey..."

Moon looked back at her boyfriend.

"No matter what happens, no hard feelings. Okay?" Sun said.

Moon smiled at him and nods. "Right."

Acerola smiled for the happy couple.

"We should get going. See ya, Acerola!" Sun said.

"Bye!" Moon said.

"Good luck, you two. And go get 'em!" Acerola cheered.

The couple left, leaving Acerola alone. She giggled and said, "No hard feelings, right?"

 

Now the Hall of Fame has been finished! I hope you liked this, ts879! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	15. Candy Coated Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets a taste of something sweet...and more!

Moon returns her pokemon back after she lost to the Elite Four, Oliva. Moon hanged her head and whispers apologies to her pokemon. Olivia was starting to see a pattern here. Moon normally fights with all she got when she is battling any other trainer, but with Olivia, she could barely focus. Sensing that there might be a problem with her and Moon, Olivia approached the trainer.

"You fought well, Moon." Olivia said.

"Thanks." Moon murmured.

There is something definitely wrong with Moon. Normally, she wouldn't act this way. She would just got back up and try again. "Is there a problem, Moon? I know you wouldn't act like this. I see this problem as well when I first fought you as a Kahuna." Olivia said.

Moon sighs and looks at her. "Can I talk to you about a problem I have."

Olivia smiled at the trainer and said, "Sure."

They sat at the middle of the battlefield and Moon told her problem.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Olivia asked.

She shyly rubs her arms as she said, "I've been having some trouble with this person."

"Oh?" Olivia said in concern.

"I've fallen in love with this person."

"Oh!" Olivia said, intriguingly.

"I just don't know how to say I love you to that person's face."

Olivia rubs Moon's back in comfort. "I get it. The best thing that you could do is to have confidence and tell that boy about how you feel."

"That's the problem..." Moon said.

"Huh?"

"You see... It's not...a boy." Moon murmured. Her cheeks suddenly turned red.

"Ooooh..." Olivia said. There was a moment of silence. But soon, Olivia got back on track. "I didn't think that you are a lesbian."

"I'm not. Just bisexual."

"Oh? So you like guys and girls?" Olivia questioned. "Well, like I said, have some confidence and tell that girl about how you feel."

Moon takes a deep breath and sighs. "Okay. Thanks, Olivia."

"No problem." Olivia said. But she does wonder on how this affects her. Moon seems distracted when they greet, battle, or even have a conversation. Then, there was something that blew her away when Moon said this.

"Olivia. I want to tell you about my feelings toward you." Moon said. She took another deep breath and said, "I love you!" Her face was blushing really hard.

There was shock, surprise, and astound written on Olivia's face. She couldn't believe that the girl Moon was talking about was her all along. Moon looked away from her and she nervously squiggles. She can't believe that she said that to the person she loves. She feels so embarrassed. Moon suddenly feels a hand petting her hair.

"My, my, Moon. I didn't think you have feelings for little ol' me." Olivia said.

Moon looks back at her, "I felt that way when I first met you when we landed on Akala Island."

Olivia chuckled and gently caress Moon's cheek. "That's good to know." She planted her lips onto Moon's.

Her face was full of red. She almost feels like crying tears of joy because this is happening. She closed her eyes and kissed her back. Olivia's lips tasted so sweet to Moon, like candy. She wanted to taste more of her sweet lips. She couldn't get enough of it. The passionate kiss lasted for a while. They slowly pulled away and they looked at each other. Moon meekly looked away while Olivia licked her lips and giggles.

"You know, it doesn't have to end here." Olivia said. "We can do more than just kiss."

Moon blushed, "L-Like what?"

Olivia chuckled and said, "I'll show you."

A few minutes later, Both ladies were naked. Olivia was on top of Moon, kissing and dominating her. Their breasts were pressed against each other. Moon moaned in bliss when she tasted more of Olivia's sweet lips and kisses. Next to the ladies, there was a box that contains candy that was very popular in Alola. Olivia pulled her lips away and opened the box. She pulled out a candy from the box that looked exactly like a Poke Bean. The colors on all of the candies were rainbows, but they each have a various hidden secret creamy center that resides in those candies.

Olivia puts the candy on Moon's mouth and begins to trace the sweet treat around her lips. The candy felt so smooth and it didn't melt or leave her lips all sticky. Olivia puts the candy in between Moon's teeth and she took a bite out of it. Then, she tasted the creamy and gooey core. It was none other than peanut butter that filled her mouth. She lets the flavor swim in her taste buds for a few moments. Olivia traced the candy on her lips again, applying the creamy peanut butter onto her lips like some sort of lipstick.

As she does that, Moon brought a candy from the box and traces the treat around Olivia's lips. The Island Kahuna/Elite Four softly moans when her lips feel the smooth texture of that candy. Olivia took a bite from it, and the creamy center showed itself to her. It was vanilla that was flowing through her taste buds. Just like how Olivia is doing to her right now, Moon traced the candy on Olivia's lips and applying the vanilla cream onto her lips as if she is applying lipstick.

Once they were done, they planted their sweet lips onto each other, tasting the creamy goodness and inserts their tongue into each other to taste the candy that was in their mouth. Their eyes closed in bliss as their kiss felt better and sweeter. The cream and candy were mixing together as they swirl their tongue. Olivia started to slide her fingers up and down on Moon's slit.

Moon softly moans and was starting to feel a bit hot. Olivia was slowly sliding them up and down, feeling her slit slowly getting a bit wetter and hotter. She inserts her digits inside her and started to slowly pump in and out. She pushed her fingers deep into her and that earned gasps and moans from the lovely trainer. Olivia feels her insides getting soaked and warm. Moon occasionally gasp and moan when she feels Olivia's fingers pumping in and out.

Then, Olivia's digits started to move faster into her. With her insides all soaked, Olivia used that advantage and slide her fingers in and out of Moon, causing a friction inside her. Olivia deepens the kiss and curls her fingers inside as Moon's moans were slightly getting louder. With the kisses and her fingers pumping and curling, Moon's orgasm was getting close. Her walls were clenching her fingers as her climax was getting near. She was almost there, she was about to come from Olivia's fingers.

"Uh..."

The ladies stopped when they heard a voice. They looked over and saw a dark skin trainer that was wondering what was going on. Moon was super embarrassed that her friend has seen her like this, naked and dominated.

"Moon, what are doing?" The male trainer asked.

"Sun?!" Moon exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to challenge the Elite Four. But I see that you're having yourself a great time with her." Sun said.

Olivia smiled and said, "Aw... Don't be jealous. I can give you the same treatment." She looked at Moon. "That is of course, if you don't mind."

Moon, sharing with her friend, Sun? It was actually awkward enough seeing her and Olivia naked having a great time. After she thought this through, she nods and said, "It's fine. But on one condition, if you and I are the only ones that takes each others womanhood while Sun takes us from behind."

Olivia kissed her lips and said, "Sure. I have no problems with that." She looked at Sun. "You hear that? You gets to join in on our fun, if you like."

Sun thinks through about this. But he just shrugs and just goes with it. Soon, he was naked as well and he was under Moon. The tip of his penis was poking the entrance to her butt hole. Moon brought out a toy from her bag that she uses for her own needs. She brought out a dual ended dildo and inserts one end inside her while Olivia inserts the other end inside her. Olivia brought herself down on the toy and pushing the other end deeper inside Moon while Sun carefully inserts his penis inside her anus.

Moon groaned as she feels both phallus filling her up. She feels Sun's hot breath breathing into the shell of her ear. Her back laid against his hard, warm, dark skin While Olivia's front torso was pressing against Moon's pale vanilla skin. When they were ready, they start moving. Sun grunts as he moves into her tight butt. Olivia moves her hips and pushed the ends of the dildo into her and Moon. The female trainer lovingly moaned when both phalluses were moving inside her.

Moon took a candy from the box and placed it on Sun's mouth. His tongue licked the surface of the candy. It tasted so sweet. He took the candy in between his teeth and he and Moon lock lips and they took a bite from the candy and the creamy filling filled their mouths. The caramel was filling into their mouths and their tongue swirl around each other and spread the cream around their taste buds.

Once her anal walls were starting to get slick, Sun picked up the pace and slams his meat into her. He was in balls deep, slapping his testicles against her butt cheeks. Moon was moaning into his mouth as his member was being clenched by her tight anal walls. Moon was whimpering and whining as his shaft was rubbing against her. His shaft can feel the dildo rubbing through her membrane.

He shoved his cock deep and spills his loads, flooding her ass with his hot seeds. Moon shouts in Sun's mouth when she feels his hot seeds filling up inside her. There was so much cream inside her, some of it were seeping out of her. He pulled his lips away and they both panting on each others lips. There was strings of spit and caramel connecting to their mouths. He pulled his manhood out and his seeds were flowing out of her. He may have came, but his penis is still rigid and ready, it was eager for more.

Meanwhile, Olivia is still moving her hips and pushing the dildo into her and Moon. She sees Sun still hard after coming. She then has an idea. "Hey, Sun. If you want more, there's some room in the rear." Olivia said and licks her lips.

Sun gets the idea. Soon enough, he was behind Olivia, sliding and rubbing his shaft between her plump butt cheeks. She clenched her cheeks together and clenched his slimy member. She was surprised that his meat is so thick. His slimy member was also rubbing against her anus and lubing it for his manhood. When he was ready, he slowly inserts his whole manhood inside her. Her face had the look of pleasure and bliss written all over it. She bit her lower lip to contain her loud moans.

When he is fully in, he rocked his hips and gripped her butt cheeks. Olivia took another candy from the box and placed it on his lips. He licked the candy and tasted the sweet texture. He placed the candy in between his teeth and he and Olivia locked lips and they took a bite from the candy and the gooey center core filled into their mouths. The marshmallow filling was in their mouths and they spread the cream all over each others taste buds by swirling their tongues around each other.

His palm rubbed her smooth cheeks, they feel so soft, and yet, firm. He gave them a squeeze and thrusts faster into her. She started to clench her cheeks again and squeeze his shaft, and that earned some groans and hisses from him. He gave her cheeks a smack and he caress her bust next and slammed his hips harder into her. They were nice, big, round, and soft. He gently squeezed them as he moves them in rotation. He tugs and plucks her nipples which earns moans from her.

He started grunting and groaning into her mouth as he moves his hips faster and harder until he spill his loads into her. Olivia moans in bliss when her ass was being filled with his hot seeds. Some of it were gushing out of her when it was filled to the brim. They pulled their lips away and catches their breaths. Their hot breaths were panting on each others lips. Some threads of saliva and marshmallow cream were connected to their mouths. Sun was starting to soften and he pulled out and lets his seeds flow out of her. He may be done, but Olivia still has some unfinished business with Moon.

She pressed her bust against Moon's and slammed her hips down onto her, pushing both end dildos deep into them. Moon was yelping out in ecstasy, her soaked walls were clenching on the toy. They were panting their hot breaths on each others lips. Olivia caress Moon's cheek and planted a deep loving kiss. No tongues swiveling, just lips smacking. Their bust were rubbing against each other when Olivia moves in her own rhythm. Their nipples were swirling with each other which increase a little bit of pleasure. The end of the dildo was deep in Olivia, her hot pussy was wrapping around it and it even hits her sweet spot.

When Olivia slammed her groin down onto Moon's, they both groaned and yelled in bliss and pleasure as their orgasms rushes through to them. Moon finally received what she wanted from Olivia before Sun interrupted them. She came by Olivia's movement and her kisses. After their orgasm has finished, they gave each other one last kiss. Then, the girls kissed Sun starting with Moon planting a deep kiss, then Olivia inserting her tongue deep into his creamy and sweet cavern.

They all got dressed and the Elite Four petted their heads. "I'm glad I did this with you two. It was actually fun." Olivia said. She looks at Moon. "Moon, what we just did, was out of love." She looks at Sun. "The same goes with you."

Sun and Moon smiled at her.

"Maybe we can do this again at my place. I have many toys for you to try out." Olivia said.

Then, Sun and Moon were starting to get hot again.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	16. Grass, Fire, and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grass, fire, and water. Nature's perfect combination. One cannot work without the other.

Mallow and Lana were skipping and holding Kiawe's hands as they head towards Brooklet Hill.

"Do we really have to do it in the water? Its so cold." Kiawe complains as he walks.

"But it feels so refreshing." Mallow said, sweetly.

"Its clean and it soothes your body." Lana said, sweetly.

Kiawe released a hefty sigh, "But its very cold."

They approached Brooklet Hill and made their way towards the shallow pool. They got naked and got in the water. They waddle around for a little bit. Kiawe shivered a bit when the cold water soaked into his skin. A little later, he got used to it. Lana laid back in the water and just floats. She closed her eyes and lets the soothing and cool water soak her body. Her nipples were starting to get hard and perky. She feels Kiawe approaching her, but she doesn't move. She can feel his dick probing the entrance of her womanhood. Lana blissfully moans when his member enters inside her.

Her hot insides were wrapping around his length and clenching it. He groaned and begins to slowly move his hips. He is so big and she is so tight, it actually complemented each other. He didn't held her or anything, he just lets Lana floats. She was at peace and her eyes were still closed. Her body was slowly began to fill up with pleasure and ecstasy. He was slowly going in and out. He pulls out almost until the head falls off, then he slowly pushes it back in, brushing against her soaked walls and barely kissing the entrance to her womb. He started to thrusts his hips faster and she was letting out moans of satisfaction.

Mallow placed her mouth on Lana's right nipple and begins to suck at it while she rubs her clit. Her moans were starting to get louder. Mallow swirl her tongue around her perky nipple. She bit her nipple and grinds it with her teeth before plucking it a few times. She goes back to sucking her nipple while clenching it between her teeth. She rubs her palm on Lana's clit, making her wetter than usual. She twirls it with her fingers and then pinches it. She pressed her thumb against it and listens to more of Lana's sounds of pleasure. She rubs her clit faster and faster to make her scream in pleasure and make her come hard.

Lana couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and reached her climax. Her insides clenched his member and she released her juices. Kiawe groaned and released his seeds into her. Some of it seeped out of her when she was filled to the brim. He pulled out and his seeds were soiling the clean water. Lana would have a hard time cleaning the water when she gets done with her activity. When they were done, they got dressed and headed for their next destination.

As they walked, Lana desperately sighed, "It's going to take me time to clean the water."

"Hey, at least it wasn't anywhere near the water where the pokemon were inhabited." Mallow said.

"You'll have time to worry about it later, right now, let's go towards the next place." Kiawe said.

They took a long trip towards Wela Volcano Park. They reached up to the peak of the volcano where Kiawe holds a trail for the trail goers.

"Whew! It's hot!" Mallow said as she fans herself.

"The steams feels good for my pores." Lana said as she rubs her smooth cheeks.

"All right. Let's get to it." Kiawe said.

They strip their clothes off again and go at it again. Kiawe laid on the ground while the girls worked him with their mouths. Their tongues were licking the shaft and they were mewling and moaning. They were looking at him as their tongues were licking his meat. Their chests sandwich his cock as they started to lick the head. As they lick the tip, their tongues also mingle with each other. Their tongues swirled around the head and around each others tongue. They put their lips on the tip, kissing it and kissing each other.

They pulled away and Mallow licked his shaft, slowly from the balls to his tip, and swallowed his cock deep in her throat. She slowly took his cock deep into her throat, and she slowly pulls out while she slurps and sucks at it. She almost choked and gagged, but she soon relaxed when she got the hang of it. She started sucking and slurping his cock, coating it with her saliva.

Meanwhile, Lana was sucking on Kiawe's balls. She took both testicles in her mouth and started to tug them down and sucking on it. She was juggling them with her tongue and covered them with her spit. She was also making some sucking sounds as she please his balls. She pulls them down and plucks them. She then roams her tongue around his testicles before putting them back in her mouth again and slurping them.

Mallow took his length out of her mouth and Lana took his balls out of her mouth, and they went back to licking his shaft again. Both girls were looking at him, all sweet and innocent as they work him to his limits. His penis is covered in their saliva, making it all slimy and wet. Their fingers were tickling his balls and caressing them. Kiawe was groaning and his teeth were gritted when these girls were giving him a good blowjob. He shouted and his seeds erupted from his member and it lands on the girls' face.

The girls looked at each other and they held one another and caresses each others cheeks as Mallow licked off all the seeds from Lana's face. She doesn't swallow them just yet. Lana proceed to do the same, one by one, she licked the seeds off Mallow's face. She doesn't swallow the seeds as well. Once their faces were cleaned off, they mashed their lips together and swivel their tongues around in each others mouth as they swap his cum. His seeds flowed down into their throats as their tongues swivels and swirls. Once the cum was gone, they pulled away. A thread of their spit were connected to their lips before it breaks. The ladies saw Kiawe's cock not going down anytime soon.

Mallow was on top Lana and the girls looked back at Kiawe, who is ready for them. Their womanhood were rubbing against each other and it was making them all hot and horny. Mallow's regular size bust was pressed against Lana's tiny tits. Kiawe slid his cock in between their slits and started to move. As he rubs his shaft against their entrance, the girls began to kiss each other again as their eyes were closed in bliss.

Their lips were smacking, their chests were rubbing each other, and their womanhood were being rubbed against Kiawe's slimy length. They were starting to get wet and excited from this. Lana caressed Mallow's cheeks and kissed her deeper. They pulled their lips away to grab some oxygen. They were softly panting on each others lips. Their breaths felt so warm. They mashed their mouths again and went back to smacking lips.

Kiawe's eyes were shut tight and he gritted his teeth. Thanks to the girls' blowjob, it made his dick all slimy, which meant he was able to thrust faster. Their girly liquids were coating his cock along with their saliva. The girls feels his cock throbbing against their entrance. Kiawe was grunting as he thrusts faster and faster. His member was pulsating and twitching.

Kiawe finally got his release and spurts out his loads onto their bellies. After he came, his member is still throbbing, pulsating, and twitching. Mallow got off of Lana and sees that their stomach are covered in his semen. Mallow lick the sperm off of Lana, cleaning it off her porcelain skin. Her tongue tickled Lana and it made her giggle. After Lana's body was cleaned off, Mallow swallowed all of the seeds. Then it was Lana's turn to clean Mallow's tummy. Mallow sat down as Lana slowly licked the seeds off her tan body. She placed her mouth on her belly and sucks all the seeds off her. It sort of tickled Mallow with Lana's suctioning. Once the seeds were off her, Lana gulped them down her throat. The ladies looked at each other and they shared a loving smooch that lasted more than a few seconds.

They got dressed again, and moved on towards their final destination. Mallow was fanning herself on the way over there. The trio of Trail Captains were full of sweat after that activity. Combined with the steamy and hot volcano they were in, they were feeling so hot. Temperature-wise.

"That was so hot!" Mallow said as she continues to fan herself.

"I know, right?" Lana said. "That round was extremely hot!"

"That's not what I meant." Mallow said.

"Pick up the pace, girls." Kiawe said. "We're almost there!"

They reached towards Lush Jungle and entered inside. They were deep in the jungle. So deep that no one can hear them scream sounds of pleasure. Which is what they wanted.

"Ah! The glorious plants and flowers are so beautiful like always. I can't get too wrapped up with it, otherwise I'll abandon my post." Lana said.

"It even looks more beautiful at night. You should definitely look at it when you have the time." Mallow said.

Kiawe just scoffed. "Nature is so boring."

When they were deep enough, they took off their clothes yet again, and they were going at it once more. Kiawe was laying down on the soft grass while Mallow was lowering herself down on his pole while Lana was sitting on his face with her back face to Mallow. Kiawe's shaft was slowly sliding into Mallow's entrance. She whined as it was filling her up. Lana winced and whimpered when she felt his hot breath breathing on her wet and quivering womanhood. When they were ready, they started doing it again.

Mallow placed her hands on Kiawe's hard body and moved her hips up and down on his shaft. Lana grabbed ahold of Kiawe's hair when he was licking her drenched slit. His hands were placed on her thighs and slowly roamed up to her petite waist and to her tiny chest. He twirls her nipples with his fingers which made her whine. Mallow was starting to get wet and her pussy was clenching on his length. When her pussy was slick enough, she moved her hips faster.

Kiawe lets go of Lana's nipple and pushed her thigh down and he thrust his hips up at Mallow's pussy. He inserts his tongue inside Lana's pussy and his tongue was probing her insides, licking her drenched walls that was grasping his tongue. He was also slurping up her juices as it was flowing out of her. He wriggled his tongue and stimulating the senses, he even managed to lick her sensitive spots.

Kiawe was following Mallow's rhythm as she moves. She was so tight that if he were to go any faster, he would've come on the spot. Her wet walls were clenching his shaft as they moved in rhythm. He managed to hit her weak spot that made her eyes roll back, her tongue out with a little drool, and letting out moans of rapture. She feels him throbbing and pulsating inside her as they moved.

The sounds of their moans were very loud. They were letting out moans, and groans, screams, yelling, shouting, all kinds of satisfying sounds. As much they want to keep going, this sexy activity has to end. Their orgasms has arrived starting with Lana, followed by Kiawe, and lastly, Mallow. Lana screeches of rapture echoes throughout the jungle while Kiawe was gulping down her gushing juicy liquids. Kiawe was letting out a huge amount of his seeds into the Mallow as he feels her walls grasping him like a vice grip. Mallow's shouts of ecstasy rang in the jungle as she received her orgasm. She feels Kiawe's semen filling up into her and overflowing. After they were done, they got dressed and got out of the jungle.

Lana stretched and she felt so relaxed after what they done. "Ah! The jungle feels so relaxing after you had sex. The quiet and peaceful sounds echoes after you reached your orgasm."

"I know what you mean. It actually feels nice just taking the moment in when you're experiencing the after sex." Mallow said.

"Well, I'm worn out. I'm heading back and taking a nice rest." Kiawe said. "I'll see you guys next time, okay?" He said and then left.

"Bye!" The ladies said.

"I should get going, too. I need to clean out the water from the moment we had." Lana said. "See ya!" She said and left.

"Okay, bye!" Mallow said. She was now all alone. "I guess I'll head back and relax in the jungle for a while." She said and went back in the jungle.

 

 

I tried thinking up a plot for this, but it failed. I thought up one that was about a tradition of the people of Alola thanking the guardians of Alola by having the fire, water, and grass Trail Captain having sex with each other in their own territory, and they couldn't have sex with anyone but themselves. It didn't made any sense, so I came up with another one that was about Kiawe losing a bet with Lana and Mallow and he was a servant to the ladies for a whole year and they were using him as a sex toy. Since this would be his last day, they decided to have sex with him one last time and in the end he would feel a bit sad that the bet ended, meaning he won't have any sex with them anymore, but they'll do it again anyways regardless of Kiawe being a servant. It sounded stupid to me. So, this was the story that has no plot. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	17. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion is crushed to see what happened to Lillie, and he shall soon join her. Whether he likes it or not.

Gladion and Lillie loved each other since they met. Gladion wants to be the protective brother that saves her from harm. He was always there for her when she was in trouble. Even after running away, he would always keep a close eye on her. Now that they were together again, Gladion will have to make up for abandoning her with their abusive mother. He promises that he will always be there for her when the going gets tough. Then, boys discovered Lillie. These boys would always flirt with her when she was alone, but Gladion scared them off before they could even make a move. Usually, the sister would've been embarrassed when her older brother comes in to scare off the guys, but not Lillie. Mostly because she is oblivious to it. When he promises to keep her safe, he means it. He doesn't want her to get hurt and used by these filthy horn hogs. But, he is okay when she hangs around with Sun, Moon, or Hau since they were the ones who protected her from harm and even saved her.

Although, Gladion does wonder something. When boys were about to flirt with her and were about to ask her out, she said no thank you to them before Gladion came in and stops this process before it can go any farther. But Lillie was about to say more than just a no thank you. It was almost as if she was about to tell them that she was in a relationship. At first, it might've been in his head. But this got him suspicious.

One day, he decided to spy on Lillie to see if she was seeing with someone. He has been stealthy, and made sure that he wasn't caught or seen. He followed Lillie everywhere. He followed her with her friends, Sun and Moon. They roamed around in Hau'oli City. They went to the mall, went shopping for clothes, ate at the Battle Buffet, took a long sun soak at the beach, and they even ate some malasadas. As he follows them, he noticed that she was holding hands with Sun and Moon. Usually, she held hands with him when they were children whenever she got scared. It always comforts her when she held hands with her brother. It hurts him so much, but he understands that he wasn't there for her and she needed comfort. Even if it means comfort from her own friends.

He has been spying her all day, and nothing happens. They went to Sun's place to drop off the stuff they bought at the mall. Gladion was hiding behind a tree as he sees Sun unlocking his door, and he and Lillie went in, except for Moon. The female trainer was heading his way, he kept himself hidden behind a tree, along with some bushes. He can hear her footsteps approaching. Then, all he hears is silence. He can't tell if Moon is there or not. He took a quick peek and didn't see her. He poked his head out and looks around. She wasn't anywhere in his sights, its like she disappeared.

"Boo!"

Gladion jumped in surprise and came out of hiding. He looked behind and sees Moon trying to hold in her laughter.

Gladion was displeased at her, "Very funny!"

"Sorry!" She laughed. "But I couldn't help it!"

He growled. "Hmph!"

After her laughter passed, she maintain her composure. "So, why did you follow us around in the city?"

Gladion was surprised, "You knew?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, just me and Sun. Lillie, she had no clue."

"Oh."

"So why'd you follow us, huh?"

He turned his back to her and he sighed. "I just...want to see Lillie safe."

"Huh?"

"You see, guys have been coming after her and there were trying to get in her pants. I wouldn't let that happen. But then, I had a chilling thought that Lillie might have a boyfriend without any information given to me."

Moon smiled. "I see. You're trying to be the protective brother."

"After what happened with me, Lillie, and mom, I couldn't forgive myself for abandoning her with our mother. That's why I have to make sure that she's safe from harm. But, what I've seen right now, you, Sun, and Hau are the only friends Lillie's got. I'm grateful for that." He turns to her and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Moon said cheerfully. "You wanna join us with your sister?"

Gladion smiled, "I like that."

Moon and Gladion approached Sun's house. They entered inside and Gladion heard something like a groan coming from Sun's room. That groaning came from his sister. Was Lillie hurt? He had to see if she is okay. He barged into Sun's room, and what he saw, crushed him so hard. His eyes were widen in shock, his jaw was dropped, and his whole body froze as he witness Lillie on her hands and knees, naked, and being dominated by his most trusted friend, Sun. He was plowing her from behind, thrusting his hips at her and plunging his meat into her vagina. The facial expression Lillie has, is the look of bliss. There was even a smile on her face. Gladion dropped to his knees and just watched his sister being taken by Sun.

Sun realized that Gladion entered in the room. "Oh, hey, Gladion." He said as he plows his sister.

"Big brother!" Lillie said. She wasn't embarrassed or shocked that her own brother is watching her being fucked. "Look at me, brother! I'm being taken from behind by Sun! It feels so good!"

Did Sun do this to her? Did he brainwashed her into doing this? Whatever is going on, Gladion wants answers. He clenched his fists, and he glared at the man that is doing her poor sister. He was about to lunge at him and was ready to murder him. But he froze in his tracks when he felt Moon's arms wrapping around him. She wasn't trying to stop him, no, that's not the reason why she wrapped her arms around him. It was because her hand went up his top and pinches his nipple. He feels her warm breath sighing on the shell of his ear.

"Lillie has been enjoying spending time with us." Moon said as she twists his nipple while her other hand was roaming around his hard and warm body.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled.

"We've been...giving her a good time." Moon answered.

"By forcing her to do this!?" He growled.

"Oh, she is actually doing this on her own will."

Gladion gasped. "...You're lying!"

"We have been great lovers. Now I'll give you what Sun is giving to Lillie."

Moon grounded Gladion to the floor and strip him off his clothes until he was completely naked. Moon straddled him and held him down as she lowers her entrance on his manhood. To make this worse for him, he's right next to Lillie and Sun. Gladion and Lillie were side by side, same goes with Sun and Moon.

"I'm glad you're here to have fun with us." Lillie moaned as she was being plowed.

Once his member is sheathed inside Moon, she placed her hands on Gladion's body and moved her hips. Gladion groaned and moaned when his manhood was receiving something that felt so good. Her womanhood was soaked and warm, it was clenching his shaft like a vice grip. Moon dipped her head back when she was making him hit her sensitive spots. She lets out moans of bliss as his dick was rubbing against her insides.

Gladion couldn't move, this sensation he was feeling was too good. He was letting out pleasing sounds like moans, groans, and soft gasps. This sensation, it was amazing. How could something like this feels so good? Her hands reached towards his rosy budding nipples again, and she tugs at them. She tugs and twists them in her fingers and she was receiving whines from him. She moves her hips faster and slamming her hole onto his hard rod. Her pussy was making some squelching noises and leaking out her girly fluids. Her breasts were bouncing alongside with her movements when she bounced rapidly on his cock.

Meanwhile, Sun was rocking his hips as fast as he could, plowing his meat into Lillie. He was slamming his hips at her and there were sounds of their flesh and genitals slapping. Sun was whining with each thrusts he made while Lillie was tighten up around his shaft. There was a blissful smile on his face while his eyes were closed in bliss. He was truly in paradise.

"Ah! Lillie, you are so tight! You feel so good!" Sun moaned.

"Mmm! Sun, you're reaching deeper inside me!" Lillie moaned. "If you go any further, I-I might just go crazy from it! Oh!"

Gladion looks at his sister's face. She looks so happy and in bliss. He wonders if what he is feeling right now is the same sensation that Lillie is feeling. His thoughts were cut short when his orgasm appeared. He released all of his seeds inside Moon while she shouts in pleasure and received her climax as well. Her juices were rushing out of her womb and Gladion's seeds were flowing out of her. Meanwhile, Sun thrusts his member deep inside Lillie, and with grunts and groans, he spilled his seeds inside her. Lillie yells in ecstasy when she reach her end, too. Her nectar was gushing out of her along with Sun's seeds. They all heaved after their orgasm has passed. Chests were heaving and falling, fluids were flowing out of the women's womb, and sweat was on their bodies.

Gladion gathered up his strength and looks at Moon, "Why?... Why would you do this...to my sweet sister...?"

"Truth be told, she was always curious about this kind of stuff." Moon said.

"We taught her about the meaning of sex, both mentally and physically." Sun said.

"But... She's just an innocent...little girl." Gladion said.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Gladion. Thanks to us, she's grown into a fine young woman." Moon said.

Gladion looks at Lillie. There was a healthy glow radiating from her. His sister looks back at him. "Gladion, what they said is true. Thanks to them, I've grown strong." Lillie said.

"Lillie..."

"Gladion... I also have a little secret." Lillie said.

"What's that?"

"Not only have I've been doing Sun, but I done it with Moon as well."

Gladion was shocked. "What!?"

"Sun also took me in the butt."

"What!?!?"

"It actually feels good. You should try it, brother."

"Yeah! You should try it, Gladion." Sun said. "I can be your first who can take away your virgin butt."

Sun and Moon switch places. Moon grabbed a toy from her bag. She pulled out a dual ended dildo. Sun spreads Gladion's legs as he strokes his member to get it hard. Moon inserts one end of the toy inside her while she probed Lillie's entrance with the other end. Sun licked his palm and rubs his shaft to get it nice and slick. He sucks two of his fingers and inserts them inside Gladion's butt. The siblings were wriggling as their insides were being probed. Gladion can feel Sun's fingers pressing against his prostate. Lillie's walls were gripping on the toy like it was a cock. When they were ready, Sun inserts his cock inside Gladion while Moon inserts the toy inside Lillie. The trainers started to move in their own pace and rhythm.

Moon's bust was mashed against Lillie's as Moon slams her groin against hers in a steady pace. Moon planted a deep and loving kiss on Lillie's sweet lips. The taste of another girl's lips was so exotic. Lillie wraps her arms around Moon's neck and kissed her back. The feeling of the toy deep inside both of the ladies was overwhelming. It reached deep inside them and stroking their sweet spots. Their walls were greedily clenching on the toy as it filled into their wombs.

Their nipples were swirling around each other and their mounds were pressing against each other. It only increased a little bit of pleasure and rapture into them. They pulled their lips away to grab some oxygen. They panted on each others mouths, feeling their warm breath brushing their lips. When they regain the oxygen they needed, they smooched again with deep passion as Moon caresses Lillie's cheek.

Sun was thrusting into Gladion at a slow pace. Since this is Gladion's first time, Sun has to be gentle. Gladion's anal walls were clenching his shaft as he moves. Sun's eyes were closed in bliss and his mouth was gaping and letting out sounds of pleasure. He sometimes take a look at Gladion's reaction when he is starting to feel so good with a cock rubbing inside him.

Sun was stroking Gladion's cock while pinching and tugging one of his perky nipples. Gladion was softly whining and moaning as he started to feel good. He bit his thumb to quiet his embarrassing sounds of pleasure. Sun has to admit, he sure does look cute when he's submissive. His ass was getting slicker, which made it easy for Sun. He moves his hips faster and just like what he did to his sister, he plows his hole with his hard rod. His shaft keeps stroking against his prostate with each thrusts. Gladion's penis was getting hard and throbbing, some of its pre-cum was oozing out. Sun used that advantage and lube his dick with it, he was now stroking it as fast as he could. There was some squishy sounds when he strokes his dick.

The flaxen haired twins were moaning and groaning as their bodies were filling up with this wonderful sensation. Their holes were being filled up with phalluses. These blonde siblings were being dominated by the people they trusted, and yet, Gladion is okay with it. The flaxen siblings looked at each other and it was almost like looking at a mirror when their faces have the same expression and reaction.

"Big brother, how does it feel? Does it feel good? Does it feel good, big brother?" Lillie moaned.

That cute and innocent face Lillie possessed, it looks almost as if she doesn't have a care in the world. However, this paradise of ecstasy was about to end. The moment when Gladion's orgasm arrived, he let out a shout of bliss as his seeds was covering him. There was a blissful smile on his face, just like Lillie. Sun clenched his teeth as he groaned and spilled his seeds into his ass and filling him up. The ladies had their orgasms come next and they yelled in rapture as they came hard. Their juices were gushing out through the toy. When their orgasms has passed, they were recovering again.

Their bodies were full of sweat, making them look shiny and sexy. When Sun recovered, he looked at Gladion's exhausted face. He smiled at him and he leaned closer to his face. Gladion looked at him shyly as he was getting closer. He gently planted his lips upon his that lasted for a few seconds. Then, Moon approached Gladion and cleaned the seeds off his body. Her tongue was tasting his salty and sweaty skin as she cleans his hard, but scrawny body. Once the seeds were cleaned off, Moon mashed her lips on Lillie's and dumps his seeds down her throat. Lillie happily swallowed her brother's load and tasted Moon's lips and tongue. After that, it was over.

They got dressed and Gladion's face was looking a bit red while Lillie had a healthy glow on hers. Gladion didn't know what to say after what just happened. But, the couple comforts him.

"You just got to accept the fact that Lillie is grown now. She doesn't need protection anymore." Sun said.

"She'll be fine on her own. And when she needs someone, she'll come to you." Moon said.

Gladion stood silent.

"Brother..."

The flaxen edgelord looks at his sister.

"I know how much I mean to you, but they're right." Lillie said. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I promise I'll come to you first when I need help, okay?" She said, sweetly.

That brought a smile to Gladion's face. They shared a sibling hug and he thanked the trainers for helping her. Although what they did was going to mentally scar him, but at least he knows that his sister can look after herself from now on. Which means he has to get used to her... "Lovers". But, if they like, Sun and Moon can invite him again for more of their loving activity. That is something he wouldn't mind, as long as he can keep an eye on his loving sister.

 

I was originally going to name this chapter "Sibling Love", but then people would've gotten the wrong idea. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	18. Overly Protective Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will Hau go to prove his worthiness for Gladion?

Hau has a crush on Lillie. They have been hanging out for quite a while, they been on plenty of dates, they even had their first kiss. They were truly a love couple. Their friends were so happy for them, but there was one person who didn't agree with them being together. That person is Gladion. He really doesn't like Lillie dating just yet. He wasn't ready to see his little sister growing up. It sorta felt like he was left out and alone, and he was a bit jealous that she is spending more time with her boyfriend than him.

Anytime Lillie goes out on a date with Hau, he would always spy on them to make sure Hau doesn't make a move on her. Hau would like to show Lillie how much he loves her by taking her virginity and giving his to hers, but she said she wants to make love when she is married. Hau can understand and respects that, but Gladion didn't knew about it. Which is why whenever Hau wasn't with Lillie, he threatens her not to do anything stupid to which Hau assures that he wouldn't. It doesn't matter how much a nice guy Hau is, Gladion wouldn't trust him being alone with his sister for one second.

One day, Hau and Lillie were strolling in Hau'oli City with Gladion sneaking behind them. They were doing things like any normal love couple would do. They took a long walk on the beach, went shopping, ate lunch and shared a malt, and sat down on a bench to enjoy the sunset. The couple cuddle as they watch the sun dip down in the horizon. Meanwhile, Gladion was hiding behind some bushes as he observes his sister and Hau.

Lillie lets out a blissful sigh, "Today has been wonderful."

"I think so, too." Hau said with a smile.

The couple shared a kiss which infuriates Gladion.

"So, how are those urges that you have been dealing with?" Lillie asked.

Hau let out a tiring sigh, "I trying not to let them overcome me."

"I know you're trying your best to control them. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can handle it." He said and flashed a heart warming smile to her.

She smiled at her boyfriend for being strong. "You know, there is a way to quell those urges of yours."

"Lillie, you're not talking about that, are you? I thought you wanted to wait until you get married."

"I know. But that's not what I mean."

"Huh?"

"There is another place you can put it."

This made Gladion tense and on edge.

Hau may have a clue on what's she is referring to. "Are you talking about...?"

She nods. She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "You can put it in my butt."

Hau's eyes widen, "Are you sure? Doesn't that hurt? And wouldn't count that as a first time?"

"It doesn't count. So its okay."

Gladion sharply inhales and his nostrils were flaring.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure?" Hau asked in concern.

She nods again. "Of course. I mean, I've already pleased your dick by giving you a blowjob."

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Gladion roared and came out of hiding from the bushes.

The couple looked back and sees an angry Gladion. "Brother?!" Lillie exclaimed.

He marches towards Hau as the scared boyfriend was backing away from him. "What did you do to my sister?!" He growled.

"How long were you there?" Hau nervously asked as he backed away.

"Long enough!" He growled.

"Look, we haven't decided to do anal just yet." Hau said.

Gladion looked at his sister, "You were planning to do what?!" He shouts.

"Oh, come on. It's not like we did it yet." Lillie said.

Suddenly, Gladion's anger was gone and it was replaced with his sweet brotherly mood. "Lillie, my dear, why would you do something like this? Did he even forced you to do stuff that you didn't want? You're still just a little girl."

"Uh... Gladion... I'm eighteen. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"But, Lillie... You're a little girl in my eyes."

She sweetly smiled at his sweet brother, "That's sweet, Gladion." She gave him a hug to comfort him for a few seconds before she lets go. "But I love Hau, you have to get used to this. I can take care on my own."

Gladion let out a sad sigh. He admits that she is right. But it was hard for him to see her all grown up and leaves him. "All right. I get it. But to make sure that Hau is perfect for you and will always protect you, I just need him to do one thing." He looks back at a scared Hau who made sure he was a distant away from him. "Listen here, If you wanna date my sister, then you better fulfill your promises. Starting by doing what you and Lillie were planning to do."

The next thing they know, they were at Hau's place. They were in the room, Hau and his girlfriend were standing in front of Gladion while he was sitting on the bed. The couple looked so nervous. Lillie was fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs while Hau was nervously scratching behind his head.

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Lillie asked.

"I am. He needs to prove to me that he is worthy of you." Gladion said. "So get to it."

The couple held each other and were a bit nervous to start. Hau was the one to move things forward by kissing Lillie. She rubs his shoulders as she kisses him back with love and passion. Hau slowly moved his hands up and down on her waist, feeling her curvy texture. His hands slowly reach up to her shoulders and gently rubs them back and forth. They were almost starting to forget that Gladion was in the room. After a little foreplay, they rid themselves of their clothes and were naked. Suddenly, Gladion was starting to take off his clothes, too.

"Big brother?" Lillie wondered what her brother is going to do.

"Keep going." Gladion said as he removed the last piece of his clothing.

The couple continued as they were. Hau's strong hands groped her chest which made Lillie squeak. She softly moaned as his hands were massaging her mounds. He gave them a light squeeze as he rotates her bosom in opposite directions. He squeezed her perky nipples and plucks them which earned moans from the flaxen girl. He pleases one of her mounds while he sucks her other breast. He licks her perky bud and swirl her tongue around it. He clenches her nipple with his teeth and pulls it. He lets go and made her boob jiggle. He then mashed his lips against hers as he kneads her boobs.

Lillie cupped her palm on his throbbing member. It was a bit thick, she had trouble putting it in her mouth and sucking him when she was giving him a blowjob that one time. She steadily rubs his thick member and pats it a few times. She wrapped her petite hand around his shaft, and starts stroking him slowly. She feels him throbbing and getting bigger. She was starting to get wet by having her lips dominated and her chest massaged by her boyfriend. She feels Hau's member getting hard, he was ready now. They pulled their lips away and moved on towards the next part.

Before they go to Hau's place, they went to the market and bought some lube for this activity. Gladion toss the lube to Hau and he pours some on his palm. Lillie got on her hands and knees while Hau was coating his cock with lube. He then poured lube between Lillie's ass cheeks. It felt so cool as the lube was sliding down her crack. He pressed his finger against her anus. He has to be gentle since this was going to be their first time doing it.

He carefully and gently massage her anus. Lillie was letting out a soft cry and she even wriggled a bit to feel his finger teasing her anus. He gingerly inserts his finger inside her and slowly pump his finger in and out of her butt. Lillie was softly gasping and letting out some soft sighs as she was getting used to it. Hau inserts another digit inside her and pumped a bit faster. He was spreading and stretching her insides apart to make her ass all slick and slippery for his thick cock. He pushed his fingers in deep to make sure she was really slick. He slowly pulled out when she was ready for him.

Hau spread her butt cheeks and gently slide his thick cock into her slick ass. He moved very languidly as he tries not to damage her rectum. Suddenly, Hau felt something poking his anus. He looked back and sees Gladion mounting him.

Hau exclaims, "What are you--?!"

"If you're going to do this to Lillie, then you're going to feel what she feels." Gladion said.

Hau objects, "But, I--"

"Take like a man. If you can't handle it, then you're not the one for Lillie." Gladion said and inserts his dick inside Hau.

Hau squeaks when his anus was getting filled with Gladion's cock. He gasps for air as Gladion goes deep within him. Gladion stops midway and doesn't moves, he waits until Hau is used to his cock inside him. When Hau finally found his focus to breathe, he continues moving inside Lillie. As he moves his hips, he also back into Gladion's dick and it was pushed deeper into him. He was moving as slowly as he could for Lillie and him to get used to having phalluses in them. Half an hour went by, and their rectums were loose enough to allow Hau thrusting his hips at a fast pace, this goes the same for Gladion and he slams his hips against Hau's butt.

Lillie was moaning and gasping, she never felt something like this before. Her womanhood was starting to get soaked. Hau was whimpering and moaning as he pushed his dick deep into Lillie's tight ass and Gladion moving into him. What he is feeling is exactly what Lillie is feeling right now. If he feels this good, then so is Lillie. Gladion was grunting and groaning and thrusting his cock deep and fast into Hau's virgin butt. This is also payback for Hau having Lillie giving him a blowjob. He wasn't going to give him any mercy.

Lillie's upper body was slumped to the floor, her bust was mashed against the ground as she was getting fucked in the ass from behind. She lets out small tears as Hau moves, it hurts a little, but she was feeling more pleasure than pain. Her juices were dripping to the floor and her pussy was aching for a cock, or at least, something long and hard inside her. But she has to wait, since she wants to lose her virginity to her future husband when she gets married.

Hau can feel his butt getting slammed and slapped by Gladion's hips. He has to endure for Lillie if he ever wants Gladion to accept him. Her anal walls were clenching tightly on his thick shaft. He was thrusting deeper and harder into her, making her feel good and having her moaning out his name in pleasure. He slammed his cock all the way in that made her shriek in ecstasy.

Gladion grunts, groans, and hisses as he slammed his cock into Hau's butt. He felt so tight, and he was giving him a taste of pain if he ever hurts Lillie or fails to even protect his sister. He was making Hau whine and moan in both pleasure and pain. He thrusts faster, deeper, and harder. He gripped his butt cheeks tightly as he pounds him and making his ass sore until he couldn't sit down for a week.

Lillie can feel Hau's cock throbbing and twitching. It felt the same way when she gave him a blowjob, it means that he was close. Hau was whining and whimpering as his climax was reaching near. Gladion loudly grunts and groans, his cock was pulsating and throbbing as his orgasm was getting closer. There was nothing but the sound of squishy genitals and slapping fleshes. In unison, they all reached their orgasm. Lillie shouts Hau's name as her nectar was pouring out of her womanhood like a waterfall, Hau spilled his seeds into her ass with a soft cry of her name, and Gladion loudly groans as he floods Hau's butt with his semen and filling him up.

They were still sheathed inside each other until they softened. Lillie can feel Hau's member twitching and throbbing. Same thing goes for Hau when he feels Gladion pulsating inside him. Gladion slowly pulls out and his seeds were spilling out of Hau's ass. Then, Hau pulled out next and his seeds were pouring out of Lillie's ass. She flipped herself over to Hau and he approached closer to his girlfriend and they shared a loving smooch. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, they blissfully sigh. A shadow was cast over them and they see who was it that blocks the light. Gladion was hovering above the love couple and he glares at Lillie's boyfriend.

"Hmph! You're not too bad." Gladion said. "Now I know I can trust you to protect Lillie and keep her safe." He smiled at the couple. "You have my blessings." After that, he got dressed and left.

The couple smiled and were happy that Gladion accepted Hau. He even gave them their blessings and permission to marry. This day was the happiest moment of their lives.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	19. A Melemele Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau is going through a ritual of becoming a man.

For chardyzardy, I cannot count this as a request because I have already been planning this for quite some time. But I hope you enjoy this story anyways!

 

Hau has just turned eighteen today, and there is this ritual going on for any guy on Melemele Island that turns eighteen. This ritual has been performed for many generations, it's about a boy who turns eighteen and becomes a man. This ritual takes place in Iki Town at that stage in the middle of the town. The ritual works something like this, when a guy turns eighteen, he will have sex on the stage with one of the chosen females on the island that participates. The man can choose any female that participates and only the participating females. Before the day of his eighteen birthday, Hau has to look over the list of the participating females and decides which one shall have sex with him. He knows who to pick and made his decision.

Today is the day for Hau to become a man, he is standing all alone on the stage, surrounded by the people of Melemele Island. His grandfather, the Kahuna of the island, Hala, stepped up on the stage and begins the ritual.

"We are gathered here today to perform the ritual for my grandson, Hau, who is becoming a man." Hala said. "My grandson has chosen a female named Moon to have sex with him. Will Ms. Moon please come up to the stage?"

Moon approached and stepped up to the stage. She and Hau have known each other since childhood. They made a promise that when Hau turns eighteen, he will lose his virginity to Moon and vice versa. They've been virgins for their entire lives, until today.

"Let the ritual commence!" Hala announced. "And remember, you are free to relieve yourself."

Any spectators watching two people going at it can whack off if they wanted to. There were two people in the audience that both Hau and Moon have known, it was their friends, Sun and Gladion, who were standing next to each other and have already taken off their pants and were jerking their wieners.

"You may now remove your clothes and proceed to have sex." Hala said and got off the stage to make room for these two.

Hau and Moon removed their clothes until they were naked. They approached and held each other in their arms.

"I'm glad that we kept our promise." Moon said.

Hau smiled and said, "Me too."

They shared their first loving kiss and a few awws were gushed from some of the audience. Moon got on her hands and knees and looks behind her and sees his hands gripped her hips, holding her in place as he entered her fully in one swift thrust and popped her cherry. She heard that when a hymen breaks, it was gonna be very painful, and when he puts it in, it hurts, but not that much, but it still sting like hell. His size felt bulgy and she couldn’t help but wriggle a bit in attempt to adjust to him.

He moves and pushes his manhood inside her womanhood. He was going in and out smoothly, trying to be careful to not harm her and looking for a tempo to his thrusts. Moon was groaning and is still feeling that stinging sensation when he moves, but she's sucking it up and tries to endure it while she waits for the pleasure to arrive. Hau was enjoying the feeling of her pussy massaging his dick. Her insides were starting to get hot and wrapping around his shaft. After minutes of sensual thrusting, Moon started to moan and began moving her hips back to meet with his rhythm and letting him know not to hold himself back. He moved a little faster and thrusts a little harder while she was moving her hips back at him and meeting with his rhythm and pace.

The audience were touching themselves as they saw the teens going at it. The men were stroking their penises and the women were touching their boobs and fingering their vagina. Sun and Gladion were slowly and sensually stroking their dicks so they wouldn't come so early, they know that this is just the beginning. They were in the front row and had a nice view of their friends fucking each other.

Hau grabs Moon's breasts and lifts her up a little off the floor and pounds her harder and faster. This position they were in, he can push his dick a little deeper into her and hit her sweet spot. Her mounds felt so soft and squishy, they almost felt like pillows he can fluff. He squeeze them and pinches her perky nipples, pulling them and plucking them and earning some pleasurable moans from the girl. His hands felt so smooth and soft, she knows that he puts lotion on his skin to keep himself smooth and not so dry from the hot Alolan sun.

Sun and Gladion stroke their cocks faster when they saw that ecstasy expression on Moon's face. She looked really happy to be up on that stage making love to her friend. There were squishy sounds when they were stroking their fleshy meat faster. Sweat began to form on their brows and they wiped it away with their free arm, they were really getting into it. 

Hau's movements were steady and his hips slammed against her buttocks. Her breasts were being reshaped by his own hands, her nipples were being tugged, and there was a stream of her own juices leaking out of her plugged slit and sliding down to her creamy thighs. Sounds of delight were coming out of her mouth and she couldn't control it even if she wanted to, but she doesn't care if her yelps of pleasure made her sound like a bitch in heat, she was enjoying it nonetheless, and she was enjoying it with the one she loves.

He lifted her body up higher and she was now standing on her knees. One of his arms crossed against her chest and took her chin in his hand and tilt it to his direction and they kissed with his tongue deep into her moaning mouth hole. His other arm reach towards her vagina and teases her clitoris, flicking and swirling around it and making her insides drenched with her juices.

His tongue was very intrusive, licking every part inside her mouth while he was smooching her lips. Drool started to spill and dribble out of their mouth and trail down to their chin and dripping down from them. His tongue caresses her tongue and they danced to the beat of their flesh slapping each other. Their eyes were closed and their moans were muffled through the kiss, it felt like a magical moment between them.

His fingers continues to toy with her clit. He pinched it with his finger and his thumb and twirls it around and it made her pussy quiver. He used two fingers to rub the sides of her labia, they were soaked and were throbbing when he was slowly moving his digits up. And then, his fingers clamp her clit when he made it towards his destination. His thumb brushes against her clit and made her tremble a little. Then, he rubbed his palm against her clit in circles and her moans were spilling out of her mouth, this feeling almost made her felt dizzy. She placed her hand on top of his hand that was rubbing her clit and moved along with him.

In this position they were in, he pushed his dick so deep, the tip actually kissed the entrance to her womb and she felt an intense spark each time his dick kissed her womb. He pumped in and out of her drenched pussy, her juices coated his cock and made his shaft slick enough for him to move faster into her hungry hole. Her pussy was so wet, it was making some squelching sounds when her insides was greedily sucking his cock when he was pushing it in.

There was something building up in Moon's body, something like a volcano gathering up its strength to blow. Her body started acted out on instinct, meeting his thrusts with her hips, kissing him deeper and playing with his tongue. She pushed the back of his head closer to hers to deepen this lovely kiss. She was moaning in delight, her pulse was racing, her heart was beating fast, and her body felt like it was gonna burst with ecstasy at any moment. The pressure building in her body kept rising with surging heat. And then, it happened, an eruption of sweet pleasure burst from her body, her orgasm has arrived and rocked her world.

Hau groaned and shuddered as he muttered his childhood sweetheart's name through the kiss and spilled his warm fluids inside her. They pulled their lips away and greedily suck in the fresh oxygen. Both of their cheeks were blushing red and they had a smile on their faces when a warm tingly feeling surge through their bodies. The rest of the audience finally had their climax as well along with their moans and groans. Sun and Gladion both groaned when they reached their satisfied end and their semen erupted out of their dicks like volcanos.

Moon caressed Hau's cheek and said, "Happy birthday, Hau."

His grin grew wider and replied, "Thanks."

They gave themselves one last smooch, and this smooch was out of love.

 

I hope you enjoyed that chardyzardy! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	20. Sun x Moon x Gladion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon are going to give this flaxen enforcer a time of his life, whether he likes it or not.

Sun and Moon had a smile on their faces when an idea popped into their heads. They just got kicked out by Team Skull's Enforcer when they entered in his motel room. They instantly fell in love with the flaxen haired boy when they first encountered him, and they felt bad when that Skull grunt said harsh words to him. They decided to let him know that there are people who truly loves and cares for him, and they are going to be the proof. They entered back inside the room and startled Gladion.

"Didn't I told you to get out!?" Gladion shouted.

"Aww... Don't be like that!" Moon said. "We want to help you."

"Yeah, we want to show you that we care for you." Sun said.

"What're you talking about?" Gladion asked.

"We love you, Gladion! And we're going to show just how much we really love you." Moon said.

They tackled the blonde boy and put him on the bed.

Clearly, he didn't saw that coming. "Hey, what're you--!" He was now laying on his own bed with Sun and Moon on top of him.

"You get his pants." Moon said to Sun.

"Way ahead of ya." He said and begins to take off his pants.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Gladion shouted and struggles to break free from Moon's grip.

Once his pants were unzipped, Sun pulls them down and freed his flaccid manhood. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"Don't!" The enforcer said, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"I wonder... If I stroke it, will it grow?" Sun asked.

He took his limp dick in his hand and slowly rubs it. Gladion gasps and his struggle seized. Sun's skillful hand worked it's magic and he can feel it getting a bit stiffer within seconds until it was fully erected and hard. Moon slides down from his body to meet up with Sun and Gladion's penis. His hand rubbed every inch of his shaft starting from the base and sliding it all the way up to the tip. He saw a little pre-cum seeping out from the tip and rubs his thumb around the head and smearing the transparent fluid all around it. A gasping moan escaped from the blonde enforcer's lips as he arched his back and bucked his hips up.

"He's really enjoying it." Moon said.

"Why don't we make it a bit better for him?" Sun said with a smirk.

His hand released his penis and the next thing Gladion felt was nothing but tongues licking around his harden shaft. Sun and Moon applied their tongue and lick around every inch of his genitals. One tongue was tickling his balls, the other licked around his shaft. Sun took a testicle in his mouth and Moon took the other and they began to suck his balls, slurping and tickling them with their tongues. His moan were soft, but loud enough for them to hear.

Their mouths let go of his testicles and slowly slide their tongues all they way up to the tip, where they licked the head. Moon kissed and sucked half of the head while Sun was licking the sides of his pole. Then, Moon sucked and licked down from the tip and to his pole while Sun licked his way up to the head and sucked half of the head. Moon kissed her way back up to the tip and she sucked the other half of the head.

Both tongues were licking the head, slobbering all over it and their tongues met and mingled with each other sometimes. Sun slides his tongue all over his glands, hogging his penis and not even sharing it with Moon, he even took his penis in his mouth and that annoyed her.

"Stop hogging his dick!" Moon said.

"Why? He likes my blowjobs better than yours." Sun said with his mouth full of his cock. He swallows his cock a few times before he takes it out of his mouth and lets her put it in her mouth. "Here, I'll show you what I mean. Take it in your mouth and watch his reaction."

She eyed Gladion's reaction as she takes his cock deep into her mouth and started slurping it up. He was softly panting and a quiet moan slipped through his lips. She swirl her tongue around the glands and lapping up his pre-cum.

Having enough at seeing Gladion's reaction, he took her head out of his penis. "Now, watch his reaction while I suck his cock."

He took his dick all the way in down to his throat and received a better reaction from him. He yelped and arched his back and his moans were slightly louder than before. His mouth was balls deep and slowly pulled his head back as he slurps his shaft and that made Gladion wriggled in pleasure. When he made it to the head, he slowly swirls his tongue around the tip for a few seconds and had the enforcer tossing his head, and then, he kisses the tip.

With a smile, Sun said, "See? I win. He likes my mouth better."

"Ugh! Whatever! Just save me some, okay?" Moon huffed.

He shared his cock with her again and they continue slurping his cock like if it was ice cream. Gladion's cheeks were flushed and his brow began to moisten with sweat. Their blowjobs were good--too good in fact--it felt amazing. Then, the flaxen boy thrusts his hips up and his warm fluids shoots out from his penis and lands on the couple's face. They both lasciviously smiled as they sexily licked the seeds off their lips.

Then, they look at each other and licked the semen off their faces. Sun and Moon applied their tongues on each other's faces, slowly licking the cum off it and cleaning every inch of their faces. Then, they kissed and their tongues swivel in each other's moist caverns to swap cum into each other's mouth and letting the flavor of Gladion's seeds flow in their taste buds. Then, they swallowed his seeds and they slowly pulled back and look at Team Skull's enforcer.

Even after the terrific blowjob they gave him, his cock is still erect, hard and standing like a pole.

"Amazing, he's still hard!" Moon said.

"And after that blowjob we gave him, it got me so hard." Sun said. "His cock is all yours now. I'm going to show him how much I love him."

Sun and Moon shed off their clothes and removed the rest of Gladion's clothes, leaving him naked like they were. Sun sucked two of his own fingers in his mouth and inserts them into Gladion's bum hole. He pumps them in and out and earning some lovely gasps of moans from the edgy enforcer. His fingers pressed and massage his prostate and Gladion's cock has gotten stiffer and his pre-cum was already oozing. Once his bum was slick and loosen enough, Sun got under him, position his cock to his ass, and swiftly slides his cock in.

A whimper slipped from the blonde's mouth and he bit his lower lip to silence anymore of his embarrassing sounds. Sun grabbed ahold of Gladion's hips and slowly thrusts his hips up. He grunts when he moves, his butt was so tight and he was already on the verge to cum, but he forced himself not to release his load just yet. His anal walls were squeezing his long and hard shaft, Sun's pre-cum was leaking out and slathering all over his insides, making it easier for him to thrust faster. He slammed his hips up against his butt and their fleshes made some slapping noises.

While Sun was doing his thing, Moon was busy pleasing Gladion's dick. She slowly strokes up and down, feeling every inch of his stiff pole. She squeezes it and more pre-cum seeps out from the tip. She took the tip in her mouth and slowly takes his penis deep into her throat. She started from the head and worked her way down to his balls. She feels his penis going deeper and deeper into her mouth while Gladion can feel more and more of her moist mouth hole. When she took as much of she can, she slowly moves her head up and down while she cups his balls. She swirl her tongue around and tickles his testicles when she moved her head up. She then sucked as hard as she can when she moved her head down and pulls down his nuts.

Gladion had the look of ecstasy on his face, his cheeks were blushing and his eyes were half lidded in pleasure. He was letting out soft pants of pleasure, he didn't know being fucked while getting a blowjob would feel this good. Out of his own instinct, he moved his hips up and down on Sun's dick while thrusting his penis into Moon's throat. They both stopped moving when he was moving all on his own.

Sun's hands moved from Gladion's hips towards his torso and feels the texture of his body. He roam his palms all over his body and feels his hard and toned muscles. He was pretty fit and Sun is definitely liking his body. Moon gulped and choked on his cock when he thrusts his member farther into her throat. She used her saliva to coat his manhood and making it slick.

Sun groaned and shuddered when he spilled his hot and thick spunk in Gladion's ass. The enforcer moaned and tilt his head when he came inside Moon's throat. She gulped every load down in her throat, not letting a single drop spilling out of her mouth. Sun's hot cum was filling up his ass and it seeped out when his bum was starting to overflow. Moon slowly pulls his member out of her mouth and a few more drops of his seeds splattered on her face. When Sun slowly pulled out, his seeds were flowing out of his ass and spilling his load onto his member.

They laid him to rest for a few minutes. When he recovers, they will continue to shower him with more of their love. After Gladion regained his strength, Moon mounted the flaxen boy, hovering her genitals above his. She spread her entrance open, her own juices were leaking and spilling out and is hungry for the blonde boy's cock. Meanwhile, Sun was hovering above his face, his cock was dangling above his mouth. In unison, Moon impaled herself on his member and Sun shoved his cock into his mouth. His penis was instantly erected when he felt Moon's drenched, hungry walls greedily sucking his cock into her hole. Gladion felt every inch of Sun's penis going into his throat and he was tasting himself along with Sun's cum.

Moon was rubbing her clit as she bounces on his rock hard cock. In her point of view, she sees Sun's cute bum moving up and down, choking Gladion with his tasty cock. She loves how fit Gladion's body is, especially when it's sweaty. She placed her hands on his sweaty, hard muscles and bounced faster. She was making him hit all of her sweet spots that made her go crazy. Since her walls were extremely wet and his manhood was slick with her saliva, she was not holding back and ride his dick like there was no tomorrow. She rocked her hips against his groin, grind her hips on his cock, and slams her pussy down on his pole.

Sun was panting and holding onto the head board as he shoves his cock down onto Gladion's throat. Sweat began to form on his torso and begins to slide and drip off his body. He groaned when Gladion began sucking the cum off his pole. Gladion's mouth was full of Sun's cock, but he was thankful that he can still breath. All he can feel is nothing but sweet bliss when his dick was being squeezed and massaged by Moon's tight insides and his throat was full of Sun's cock.

Sun groaned and spill his seeds in Gladion's mouth. The enforcer only gulped a couple of loads, but the rest was spilled out. Then, the blonde boy came and filled Moon's pussy with his seeds. The room echoed with moans and groans when the couple came. Sun pulled his dick out of his mouth and spewed out a couple of his loads onto his face. His cum was sliding down from his flushed cheeks. Moon lifted herself up and his cum, along with her juices, were flowing out of her and spilling on his limp member.

"Hey, Sun, let's switch! I want to have Gladion's dick back in my mouth. I don't think he even had a taste of my pussy yet." Moon said.

"You're right." Sun said. "You should definitely taste her snatch. It's really delicious!" He said to Gladion.

The flaxen boy couldn't resist, he desperately wanted to taste her sweet, juicy cunt.

They switched and now Moon's genital was hovering above Gladion's face while she strokes his limp dick to get it hard again. Meanwhile, Sun was prodding the tip against his butt hole. His dick is so slick and his butt was already penetrated from before and it was gonna be easy for him to slide it in without any pain or discomfort. Her juices were drip, drip, dripping down from her glistening loins to his face and he felt his ass being probed and prodded by Sun's tip.

It was at this point, he really doesn't care what these two are going to do to him. His body was filled with pleasure and he wanted more. He grabbed her butt and brought her snatch down to him and he starts eating her out. Moon shrieked in surprise and looked back to see if it really was Gladion who was eating her juicy pussy. She looked back at his dick, licked her lips, and takes his cum covered dick deep into her throat. Sun inserts the tip in his butt and smoothly inserts the rest of his shaft. He spreads his legs apart and started rocking his hips.

Gladion circled his tongue around the entrance and licked up all the juices that was leaking out. Then, he thrusts his tongue in and out and It made her body tingle and he received some moans from her. He moaned as well when he felt the vibration of her moans when she had his dick deep in her throat. He squeezed her butt cheeks and dove his mouth deeper in her womanhood. He was slurping up the juices, thrusting his tongue, and making her shriek in pleasure.

Moon continued what she was doing, even with all of this amazing euphoria filling into her head. When she took his dick all the way in her throat, she slowly pulled back, slurping up the cum that covered his dick. When she made it to the tip, a pop sound was made and a thread of her saliva was connected to the glands from her lips. She takes it back in her mouth and slurps and sucks his cock while she strokes her slippery shaft. She was happy to hear some moans and grunts of bliss from Gladion.

Sun had his eyes closed and his mouth was open and letting out moans of rapture. He made his anal walls slick with saliva and it made it easy for him to move as fast as he wants. He loves the sound of Gladion's moans and it made him smile because he knows he's feeling the love. His butt felt so tight and wet, and Gladion can feel Sun's cock stroking against his prostate and that made him moan even louder. He plowed him harder and deeper, his whole body flex when he pushes his member as far as he could. The sound of his groin slapping against his butt cheeks were starting to sound more like an applause. Moon eyed at Sun and she loves the sight of his sweaty torso glistening and sliding down on his taut body.

In unison, they all had their orgasm starting with Moon squirting her juices on Gladion's face, Gladion gushing his seeds out and into Moon's throat, and Sun spilling his hot seeds deep into Gladion's ass. Moon gulped and guzzled as much as she can and didn't waste a single load when he came in her mouth. Sun let out a loud moan when he came inside Gladion. He spilled so much of his fluids, it was already starting to come out even with his butt plugged with Sun's cock. When he pulled out, his warm semen started to gush out of his ass, flowing endlessly.

Moon took his cock out of her mouth and sees that it's still stiff and twitching. "Sun, do you think you can keep going?"

"Sure." Sun said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I can go for another round."

The next thing happened, Sun was standing, his cock back in Gladion's ass, rocking his hips, and spreading the blonde boy's legs far apart. Moon was riding on Gladion's cock and held onto his shoulders for balance. Gladion's back was pressed against Sun's sweaty chest and Moon's breasts were pushed up against Gladion's moist torso. His body was filled to the brim with pleasure, bliss, and lots of love from Sun and Moon.

Moon took ahold of his chin in her hand and tilted his head towards Sun and he kissed the flaxen boy's lips. Gladion was savoring the taste of Sun's lips as their mouths were pressed together. He tasted his lips, himself, and his love. Then, Sun pulled away and lets Moon have her turn. She turned his head back to hers and her lips smashed against his mouth. He tasted her lips, his cum, and her love. Both kiss felt the same, nothing but pure love. She pulled her mouth away and continues riding him.

Gladion felt Sun's hot breath panting on his nape when he is rocking his hips. The motion of his thrusts were smooth thanks to Gladion's butt and Sun's cock being slick. The insides of his ass were spread as Sun's cock penetrated deeper and deeper in his ass and bumping into his prostate. His cock felt so long and slick as it reached far as it could inside his butt. He can tell Sun was going in deep when he felt his balls smacking against his butt.

Gladion also felt Moon's hot breath panting on his throat as she was riding his dick. Her movements flowed nicely since her womanhood and his dick were coated in her juicy liquids. Her insides massage his stiff shaft as his manhood burrowed deeper in her snatch. She had her head tossing and her moans were ecstatic when the head was kissing the entrance to her womb. His member throbbed and twitched as he was getting closer to his orgasm.

Gladion lets out whines and moans when he felt his prostate being stroked by Sun's cock and he groaned when his dick was being massaged by Moon's tight, wet pussy. He doesn't know which felt better, Sun's cock or Moon's pussy. He decided that both were good. This familiar sensation Gladion felt returned and he knew what's coming. In just a few minutes, Sun's legs flexed, plowed him as deep as he can, and spilled lots of his hot fluids inside Gladion, the flaxen boy filled Moon's pussy to the brim with his pearly semen, and the female trainer's, hot insides clamped on Gladion's member, and her nectar gushes out of her pussy. A happy smile appeared on Gladion's face when he reached towards a new heights of bliss and euphoria.

They all rested on the bed with Gladion in the middle of Sun and Moon. His eyelids slowly drooped down and soon enough, he passed out from the exhaustion and pleasure. The couple watches him sleeps with smiles on their faces.

"We did good today, didn't we?" Moon asked.

Sun replies with a nod. "We sure did."

"We should protect him at all cost."

"I agree." He caresses Gladion's face. "He may be tough, but he does need some help."

"That's why we shall be his guardian angels."

"I like that idea." He looks at Gladion. "You hear that? We will always love you, even when there are others who do not." He caresses his cheeks and deeply kissed him.

Then, Moon caressed his face. "If someone tries to hurt you, we will be there to heal your wounds." She then kissed him deeply.

"We love you." They both said.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for any of the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	21. The Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow fantasizes about a child being in the Lush Jungle and having his way with her.

For TDark07, TuscanDark, Poke_15MajorFaN, GasterTheUnicorn, DoodleDumps1234, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, and dargiSOOn234, (Geez! A lot of you requested this.) I gave it my all and I hope you like this. Enjoy!

 

Mallow was walking around in the Lush Jungle, taking in the fresh air, and enjoying this moment of tranquility. It's been a while since she took a day off from being a Trail Captain and she plans on using it to spend her whole day here in this relaxing jungle that she uses for her trails for any of the trial goers. She stopped, sat down, and rested against a tree. The Flying type pokemon chirping, the rays of the bright sun was shining across the jungle, and the grass and ground felt nice and rich. She enjoyed the peace of this jungle.

She has been hearing about a rumor that was spreading around Akala Island. Something about a wild child roaming around in the Lush Jungle. She has been a Trail Captain for a long time and this is the first that she heard about a wild child living in the jungle. She hasn't found a lot of proof of this jungle kid people were talking about, but she has heard more details about it.

First off, the child is just a mere boy who wears nothing but a loincloth. Second, he doesn't know the human language, but yet, he somehow understands what the locals are saying. Thirdly, there was some mention that he's a good lover in bed. Now she knows that this jungle boy is just a rumor, and whoever is making it up, must've gotten their laughs. However, the thought of him being a good lover might not be too far off. She can imagine what he is like if he was real. She then started to fantasize about what the wild child would be like if she could meet him.

She imagines herself in this exact spot she is in right now. She was half naked, her overalls were off, her shirt was lifted and revealed her breasts, and her shorts were lowered. She was touching herself, cupping her boobs and rubbing her clit. The sounds of her moans were lovely, her mouth was open was letting out hot pants as she strokes her soaked loins. She gave her breasts a squeeze and pulls her perky nipples. She inserted two fingers in her drenched hole and slowly pushes them in as deep as she could. The sounds of her moans echoed throughout the jungle.

Her loins desperately needed something to fill her hot and empty womb. She moaned louder when her fingers were deep into her. She was almost there to her climax. Then suddenly, there was some rustling in the bushes. She stopped what she was doing and looked around to see if there was anyone there. After a moment, someone came out of the bushes and she saw that it was none other than the jungle boy.

Mallow paused her fantasy for a second when she realized what could this kid look like. No one even gave out the details of his face. She thought about it and decides to have Sun to play the role of the wild child. She always did find him cute. She resumes back to her fantasy and imagines Sun as the jungle boy. She imagines him having a smooth, taut body with little muscles on his torso, arms, and legs.

She looks at him in awe, she couldn't believe that the wild child is right in front of her. She wonders if her moans attracted him. He approaches closer to her and he was cautious of this green hair girl. He squatted down and is now face to face with Mallow, their faces were inches to each other. He slowly reach his hand out and touched her head, feeling the texture of her hair. Her tresses felt so soft and lush like the jungle he walks on.

He slowly moved his hand down to her mouth and brushed her lips with his thumb. He moved further down towards her bare breasts and cups one of her boobs. His palm was full of her mound, he slowly pulled back, gently applying a firm pressure on her boob as his fingers were sliding back and made it towards her nipple. He pinched, pulled and plucked her nipple a few times. Then, he started to tickle it by flicking it with his index finger, swirling his finger around it, and pressing on the nipple and rubbing it in circles. Within a few seconds, those nipples were already getting hard.

He moved towards her lower privates and sees how wet she is down there. Her privates with glistening with her juices and it was spilling out of her, flowing endlessly. He pokes her pink, glistening slit and earned a soft moan from the chef. Then, slowly, he slides his finger up and down, coating his finger tip with her liquids. He found her clit and rubs it side to side, up and down, and in circles. She was letting out loud moans and sharp gasps as he pleases her clit. And then, she finally received her climax. Her juices were gushing out and making a puddle on the soft, rich dirt.

She laid back against the tree, her eyes were closed as she was panting for air and recovering. After she catch her breath, she lifted her eyelids and her eyes were met with the jungle boy. Suddenly, he caressed her face and brush his lips against hers. She was already aroused, her body felt so hot just by the touch of his lips and her loins was getting hot and moist again. He pulled back, grabbed her garbs, and rips it off her. She yelped in surprise as her clothes were torn off her, then she smiled and giggled lasciviously for his feral nature. 

He placed his mouth over one of her tiny nipples. He gently suckled on her teat, almost like a baby. He sucks and he licks the bud, coating it with his drool. Mallow softly pants and pets his head, stroking his hair through her fingers. Her other breast with being fondled with his hand. He strokes his palm on her round fleshy orb, patting it and giving it a squeeze. He pinches the nipple with his forefinger and thumb, and he twists and pulls the bud. She was getting wet and her moans were escaping through her lips.

He was finished with her wonderful mounds and moves down her drenched vagina. He gazed upon her glorious genital for a few moments, which embarrassed the Trail Captain. He slide his finger down on her slit before he inserts two digits inside her. Slowly, he moves his digits back and forth. Her pants were hot and getting heavier while her insides were getting excited and started to quiver. He spreads her walls apart and letting her girly liquids spilling out of her. She felt the cool air blowing into her hot hole.

He thrusts his fingers faster and deeper into her vagina. He pressed his thumb down on her clit and rubbed it in circles. A shout of bliss was spouted out of the tanned girl when a shock of pleasure surges throughout her entire body. Her skin was prickled with goosebumps and her body was starting to form a sheen of sweat. Then, like an erupted volcano, she received a powerful climax and her juices gushed out of her plugged entrance.

She fell back against the tree again and catching her breath once again. Her eyes were half lidded and her vision was blurry, she almost felt like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. But she caught her second wind and her vision came back. She saw the wild child standing up and sees a tent forming in his loincloth. He pushes it out of the way and reveals his big dick.

He approaches it near her mouth, caress her face, and puts it in her mouth. His hand that caressed her face moved to the back of her head and pushes it back and forth on his dick. This wild boy made some groaning and grunting noises as he had his cock going in her damp mouth. She only had a few inches in her mouth and the tip was hitting her tonsils. She did her best to give him the best blowjob she could give him. She sucks and slurps his shaft, swirl her tongue around the pole, covering it with her saliva.

The kid started to move his hips while moving her head and shoved more of his length deeper in her mouth. Mallow almost choked on his cock when the head was hitting the back of her throat, but soon enough, her gag reflexes was at ease and tries to calmly breath through her nostrils. She couldn't believe that this jungle kid has a large penis, she wondered how is this going to be inside her.

The wild child grabbed her head with both hands and moved her head while he increase a little more speed in his thrusts. She was taking his cock deep into her throat, his whole rod was shoved in her mouth. His grunts and groans were getting a little louder and she felt his shaft pulsating on her tongue. She kept sucking him off and coating his whole shaft with her drool. Then, he shuddered, his penis twitched, and he climax. Her eyes were wide in surprise as his seeds were flowing straight down in her gullet.

After he finished, he pulled out and had Mallow coughed out his semen and she took a lungful of air. While she recovers, the jungle lad turns her over on her hands and knees. Her breasts were pressed to the cold ground as she looks back at him. Her ass was high in the air, his palm rubs her butt cheek, and her juicy liquids were dripping out of her moist slit. Her cheeks flushed as he continues staring at her dripping pussy for more than a few moments.

He put his hand under her slit and filled his palm with her goo and then he cups her sex and rubs his goo filled palm on her pussy. A soft moan was heard from the green hair chef and it got a little louder when he felt his middle finger prodding her entrance. He slides that digit up and down for a few seconds before he slips it in. He push the finger in and out and received a whimper from the Trail Captain. He added another finger and pumps them in her pussy, coating his digits in her delicious fluids.

When his fingers were wet and slick, he pulls them out of her and he pokes her butthole. She tensed when she felt that warm, wet digit pressing against her puckered hole. He ringed his finger around the anus, lubing up her tight hole. She squeaked when that digit finally slipped inside. He was careful when he was pushing it in and out. He shoved it in, slowly, pushing his finger as deep as he can get. He cautiously stirs his finger and lubing up her anal insides. He delicately inserted another lubed finger inside her and languidly pumps his fingers in and out.

Mallow's eyes were closed, hot pants were coming out of her open mouth, and her womanhood was trembling with excitement. He gingerly spread her anal walls and scissoring his fingers to make room for his thick length. He pulled his fingers out when her ass was loose and slick. He gripped her hips, holding her in place. He grabbed his member and slip his slick, hard manhood inside her slick, loose ass. A gasp escaped from her lips when her anal walls were spread apart by his thick length.

He was being careful and languidly moves back and forth. He certainly didn't want to damage her despite his feral nature. She feels his length getting bigger as he slowly slides it back and forth. When he heard a moan from her, the wild child picked up the pace and pushes his dick in a little deeper. He groaned when her ass was clenching his cock as tightly as it could get.

He moved his groin faster and moved her hips back to meet with his thrusts. He groans and he grunts as he pounds her hole as hard as he can. Whines and whimpers were coming from the cook's mouth, those sounds were made of pleasure. The sound of his groin slamming against her butt was made when he slams into her as hard as he can. She clenched her butt tight and her anal walls closed in on his thick member.

The jungle lad couldn't hold himself back any longer. His thrusts were now wild and he plowed her, earning loud satisfying moans of pleasure from her. Her juices were dripping endlessly from her moist pussy, it even formed a small puddle. His length was stirring her insides as he kept pumping in and out. Her breasts were shaking and jiggling along with the force of his pounds.

A symphony of moans, whines, grunts, whimpers, groans, and slapping flesh echoed through the jungle. Then, he plowed her real deep, and he shuddered and groaned when he filled her anus with his warm liquids. He was pouring so much into her, it started to seep out of her plugged butthole. A gasp, followed by a happy moan, came out of her mouth as she felt his seeds flowing inside her ass. He slowly pulled out and his seeds gushed endlessly out of her butt and spilling on the ground.

As she was recovering, the wild child flips her over on her back. He taps her drenched entrance with his hard member and she felt how hard he still is. He spread her slit open with his thumb, letting all of her juices spilling out of her. Then, he slips his length in and started to thrust at an erratic pace. Her vaginal walls were clenching his cock and made a soft suctioning sound as it greedily sucked it in. 

His pacing was unpredictable, his thrusts went from fast and hard to slow and deep, it was keeping her guessing. His cock pumps in and out inside of her, filling her pussy with pleasure. He was hitting all of her sensitive spots and making her head spin. Her insides were spread by his thick cock and marking her pussy with his imprint, no other cock will be able to satisfy her now other than his.

She locked her legs behind him and pushed him deeper into her. His cock was getting harder and harder inside her pussy and she reached the heights of ecstasy when the tip was striking the entrance to her womb. He grunted like a feral beast as he was pounding her wildly, making her scream in pleasure, and filled her body with rapture. Her sweaty mounds bounced and jiggled violently along with the force of his thrusts.

His teeth were gritted, her loud moans rang in their ears, both bodies were sheeted in sweat, his thrusts were getting powerful, and their climax were approaching. In one final push, he pushed as deep as he can and filled her womb with his warm fluids. She shouted when her orgasm arrived and her walls clamped down on his hard, thick member and her sweet liquids was flowing out of her. They stayed in this position for a few minutes after their orgasm had passed. After he recovered his strength, the wild child pulled out along with his seeds flooding out of her slit. She never felt so satisfied.

Mallow happily smiled at her fantasy and loved the way how it ended. She was even getting hot under there. She got up and stretched, she decided to head home to make herself lunch. She wishes the rumor of the wild child were true and she hopes that maybe she would get to meet him one day, or maybe just have Sun wear a loincloth and have him fuck her in the jungle.

 

For all of the people who requested this, I really hope you like it. I gave it my best shot. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	22. Moon x Kiawe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moon was hit by the Totem Pokémon's alluring scent, it's up to the Trial Captain to snap her out of it.

For Kiawe lover and mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I hope you enjoy this story!

 

Kiawe, the Trail Captain, was watching trail goer, Moon, battling the Totem Pokémon, Salazzle. It looked like she had the upper hand with her partner, Brionne. The Totem Pokémon was getting weaker, and one last hit was all she needs to pass this trail. But a sneaky, sly smirk appeared on the giant pokemon's lips and released an intoxicating pheromone that hits Brionne and Moon.

Kiawe gasped in shocked and warned the trainer, "Don't breath it in!"

The pheromone Salazzle released only works on male pokemon, but since Brionne is a female pokemon, it had no effect on her. But for Moon on the other hand...

She was coughing and trying not to breath in this wonderful, alluring scent. Kiawe couldn't go in there and save her since the battlefield was surrounded with Salazzle's arousing aroma. This was the Totem Pokémon's chance to escape, and when it did, the cloud of it's fragrance disappeared. All that's left in the battlefield was Brionne, who is feeling okay, and Moon, who is not.

Kiawe rushed over to the trail goer, "Are you okay?"

Moon felt a bit lightheaded, "Yeah... I think so..." She held her head in her hand and tries to maintain balance. "So... I failed beating the Totem Pokémon... I'll just try again later..." She said, almost in a daze. "Return, Brionne." Her pokemon looked worried for her as it returns back to it's pokeball.

Kiawe grabbed her shoulders and had her faced to him. "Moon, I need to know, are you feeling okay?"

"Mmmmm..." She rubs her head. "I feel a little lightheaded."

"If anything I hope that's--"

"And I feel a bit hot."

Kiawe froze for a second. "Now when you say that, do you mean that you're feeling hot because of the volcano we're in?"

"I meant I feel hot down here." She says when she points to her vagina.

He clutched her shoulders and cursed under his breath. He let go of her and turns himself away from her. "This is my fault!" He said. "This could've been prevented!" He snapped out of it and said, "No, there's no time for that! I can do it after I take her to the hospital. Come on, Moon, let's--" When he turned around, he already saw the trail goer naked and playing with herself.

One hand was cupping her breast, fondling it and lightly squeezing it. Her thumb and index finger pinched the bud of her nipple and gently tugs it. Her other hand was sliding her fingers against her wet slit. Each tips of her digits slips through the folds and stimulating her vagina. She wants something to fill inside of her, something big and hard. Her cheeks were red and a dopey smile appeared on her face. When pokemon takes a whiff of Salazzle's pheromone, they start to feel a bit hot and bothered depending on the gender. The effects works the same on humans, regardless of gender.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Kiawe said. "Now what?" His eyes were clenched shut, looking away from a heated Moon. He is guilty for what has happened here, he wished that he could do something to fix this.

Suddenly, something was pawing at his shorts. He opened his eyes and sees Moon rubbing his crotch.

"I wonder... Do you have a big cock...? So big that it will fill me up?" She asks.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Let's see what it looks like." She said and pulls down his shorts and reveals his eight inch cock. "Wow!" She breathed. "Amazing! It's so big!"

She gripped the shaft in her hands and started to stroke his length. Kiawe exclaimed and could only watch her. She slides her hand back and forth and his dick was slowly getting stiff. Kiawe could do nothing but only moan from her skillful hand. Soon, his long length stood like a pole and it was hard like a rock.

"Ah... It's already getting hard." Moon said.

She took the head in her mouth and began to suck. Kiawe gasped, and then moaned. She applied her tongue on his glands and licked around it, covering it with her own saliva. She took more inches deep in her mouth and slowly move her head back and forth. As she was milking him, Kiawe remembers what he has learned about the pheromone. He read about the pheromone Salazzle brings out. The heated victim can quell if he/she has an orgasm. So if Kiawe just let this happen, Moon can return back to normal.

She pulled away and laid back on the ground, legs spread, and her entrance spread open with her fingers. "I want that meat plowed into me. I want it burrowed deep inside me. I want it to penetrate my cervix and make my head go crazy. I want it to make me cum. So hard." Her juices were spilling out of her entrance. "Please... Let me have it. Please... Fill inside my womb with your cock juices."

Kiawe blushed hard at the sight of her wet, quivering pussy. His pulse was racing, his palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding, and his cock twitched. If he wants Moon to go back to normal, he needs to do what he has to do. He gulped and clenched his fists.

"Don't worry, Moon. I'll snap you out of this funk." Kiawe said and approaches the trainer.

He smacked his dick on her slit before he slips his length inside her. Moon sharply gasped when her walls were spread apart by his thick member. She loudly gasps and moans as his cock burrows deeper and deeper. She was so wet, her snatch made some suctioning sounds as it greedily sucks his cock in. He stopped when he hits the entrance to her womb, and there was still some length leftover. His manhood felt very intrusive, the walls of her vagina were giving it a good massage as it clenches down on his shaft.

After it was fully in, he began to move his hips and slams his groin onto hers. He thrusts deep and hard, the tip enters her womb halfway in each time he pushes in. A loud moan gasped out from her pursed lips, her boobs bounced each time he pumps his cock, and her drenched pussy coated his hard shaft. The motion of his thrusts were nice and smooth, he wasn't going too fast nor too slow, his pace was like that of the Riding Pokémon, Tauros.

She cupped her boobs and fondles them while her pussy was being pumped by Kiawe's rock hard meat. He spread her legs further, slowly pulls his cock out and only leaving the head inside, and then, he slams it back in, hitting the mouth of her womb and striking that sweet, sensitive spot. When he plows, her head started to spin and her mind was filled with ecstasy.

When the tip hit the womb again, she squealed in pleasure and came as hard as she could, just like she wished for. The walls of her pussy clamped down on his hard member and her juices squirted through her plugged hole. Kiawe stopped what he was doing because he knew that her orgasm had arrived. He wondered if Moon is back to her old self. She laid there on the ground, breathing and exhaling. Her mounds inflate and deflate with every breath she took.

"Moon, are you feeling all right?" Kiawe asked.

Suddenly, she swiftly lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never felt better!" She said.

His cock is still inside her, and she felt it twitching and pulsing. Her eyes still had the look of lust. The pheromone hasn't worn off yet.

"Hey, let's keep going. It feels too good to stop after having one orgasm." She said.

She lifted her hips up and slams herself down on his pole. She moaned erotically when the tip entered in her cervix. She moved on her own and slams her hips down on his long length and letting the tip pierce her womb. Her pants were heavy as she push herself down on his length. His manhood was buried deep in her drenched, tight hole, Kiawe couldn't help but moan blissfully.

'I don't understand. I thought she would snap out of this.' Kiawe thought.

Moon gripped his shoulders and grind her hips. His cock stirred around inside of her, rubbing every inch of her vagina. She gets wetter and tighter whenever she felt the tip pushed through her cervix. Her walls clenched his shaft tightly, wrapping around his member and coating it with her lovely girly fluids. His cock was being milked by her insides and the head oozed out his pre-cum.

She caressed his cheeks and gave the Trail Captain a deep kiss. A few seconds later, she added her tongue in, and swirled it around in his mouth and plays with his tongue. They both moaned as their tongues caressed each other. Moon moaned loudly in his mouth when she received her second orgasm and Kiawe swallowed her sounds of pleasure. Her insides pulsed and throbbed as her fluids gushed out through her plugged hole. She pulled her mouth away from his and gasped, her breathing were steady and soft.

After she catch her breath, she suddenly pushed him down on the ground and placed her hands on his muscular torso. Then, she started to move her hips up and down.

"Again?! Seriously?! You should be back to normal by now!" Kiawe said.

"I haven't had my fill just yet! I want more!" Moon said with a slight tone of moan in her voice.

Her hips moved rapidly, slamming her hips down on his long length. She felt a little more length pushed through her cervix. Her butt cheeks jiggled when she slams down against his groin. Her pussy made more squelching sounds whenever she moves up and down on his member. Her breasts bounced along with her as she moves. Her fluids were oozing out from her, coating Kiawe's dick and balls.

She thrusts her hips against him, the rhythm of her thrusts were smooth and flawless. She rubs every inch of his moist muscular torso, starting from his strong chest to his rock hard abs. She lower herself down to his face while slamming her hips down to his crotch. Her hands slide up against his chest and slips her tongue deep into his mouth again. Her hip movement was so eager and fast pace. She was riding that dick like there was no tomorrow.

She loudly moaned in his mouth again when her orgasm arrived once more. Her insides tightly clamped on Kiawe's member again and her juices squirted through her corked cavern. She pulls her tongue back and pulls away from him. She sat up and lifted herself up and all of her juicy fluids flowed out of her, trickling nonstop. She grabbed his cock and strokes it again until it was firm.

"Don't tell me... You're still in heat?" Kiawe said.

"I'm not done yet." Moon said, sweetly.

Kiawe just sighed in exhaustion.

She turned herself around, lowers herself while spreading the flaps of her womanhood, and only the tip went in. She spread her legs apart, balances herself on her knees, and her drenched hole swallowed every inch of his cock. Her head tipped back and a blissful moan escaped from her mouth when he was all the way in. The head of his cock was pushed even further into her until it could not go any more further than this.

As she balance herself with her knees, she moves her hips up and down and plunge her drenched cavern deep down onto his long and hard pole. She had his cock hitting all of her secret sweet spots that made her go crazy. He grunts and groans when her soaked insides tightly wraps around his meat while venturing deeper into her snatch. The sensation felt too both for the both of them and neither of them couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Kiawe couldn't take it anymore, he was already at his limit. Soon enough, his climax would appear.

His cock was hitting all the way in the back, over and over and over, again and again and again. Her head was filled with ecstasy and she was seeing stars. Sounds of wet flesh smacking was made, his groin was covered in her fluids and her pussy was glistening with her juices. Loud yelps and moans were coming out from the female trainer when her lower belly was starting to build pressure, as if like a volcano was about to erupt.

Moon slammed her hips deep down on his member, pushing his cock all the way deep inside of her and their orgasm has arrived. Kiawe shouted and groaned as his semen erupted from his dick and filled her womb with his juicy seeds and Moon blissfully moaned when she felt his cock juice filling her womb to the brim as she, herself, came hard once again. The sun reflected off her glistening, porcelain skin. Her breathing was heavy and slow, exhaling out her hot breathes. Her beautiful mounds inflates with each breath she took.

She lifted herself up and sees all of Kiawe's milk spilling out of her, almost endlessly. She felt so happy when so much cream was filled into her. Then, she slowly and carefully fell to the ground, and passed out from exhaustion as more of his semen continues to flow out of her. Kiawe was lying on the ground, panting and recovering, he sat up and saw Moon laying face down on the ground.

After he regained his strength, he got up and puts his shorts back on and approached to the trail goer to see if she's okay. He investigated her to see if she was no longer in heat.

'I can only hope that when she wakes up, she'll be okay and back to normal.' Kiawe thought. 'Just in case, I should put her clothes back on.'

A few minutes later, Moon awoke with a groan. Her eye lids slowly lifted and sees the shining sun. She sat up and looks around to see where she is at. She realized that she was doing a trail challenge and she remembers battling a Totem Pokémon.

"Finally awake, I see."

She turns to the direction where the voice came from and sees the Trail Captain sitting on the ground, legs and arms crossed. He got up and approached the trainer.

"What happened?" She asked and picks herself up. She wonders why she is so smelly.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

She tries to recall, "Well, I remember that we were doing your trail. And I was battling the Totem Pokémon. Then the next happened was a purple smoke, and I somehow passed out."

"And you don't recall anything else?"

She tries harder to remember. "Nope. That's all I know."

Kiawe decided not to tell her the whole truth of what she has done to him.

"So, did I lose to Salazzle, the Totem Pokémon?" Moon asked.

"No, you didn't. In fact, you passed. You deserve this." Kiawe said and hands her the Z-Crystal.

"Awesome!" She cheered. "Thanks!" She left the volcano and heads on to her next destination.

Kiawe sighed in exhaustion. He decided to let her pass mostly because if Salazzle were to happen to unleash it's pheromone again, he would have to go through the same incident again, and he is not about to repeat that again. He paged a Charizard Rider and flies back home for a much needed shower.

 

I hope you guys like this! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	23. Sun x Lana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Lana hangs out at the pier and do some naughty stuff.

For RowletLilliePad, DoodleDumps1234, and FartAss, I could not count this as a request since I have been planning this for a while. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

 

Sun and Lana were at Brooklet Hill, having some fun under the sun. Lana was swimming around in the water, wearing her navy blue swimsuit while Sun was just fishing on the pier, wearing his usual getup. So far, he hasn't been getting any bites, then, he realized the reason why he couldn't. They were both at the same area, and since Lana is swimming, she is scaring off the pokemon that lives in the water.

He sighed and reeled his hook back in and put his feet on the soothing water and just watches the Trail Captain swim around. She reached the surface and splashed out water, the glistening sea and the shining sun made her look like a model in one of those fashion magazines. A bulge poked out from his shorts and made a tent, he gets hard every time he sees her wearing that wet skin tight swimsuit.

She caught him staring at her and swims her way towards him. She floats in the water while talking to him. "Come on in and have a swim, Sun." Lana said.

"Nah. I'm good." Sun said.

"Why not. You don't know how?"

"I can swim well, its just that I don't feel like it."

She noticed the bulge coming from his shorts. She rises towards the surface of the pier, pokes at the bulge and surprises Sun.

"Don't do that! You surprised me!" He exclaimed.

"Why are you hard?"

"Because the sight of you wearing that swimsuit gets me hard."

"Oh." She said. "Well then, I'll take care of it."

"You can't! Someone might see!"

"No one else is coming here. We have this place to ourselves."

She pulled his shorts down and freed his stiff manhood. She awed at the sight of his penis twitching and throbbing. She wrapped her petite fingers around his shaft and started stroking, it felt so warm and hard in her hands. A moan came from Sun's mouth and his eyes were closed in pleasure. She feels how hard his shaft was pulsing, like it almost wants to come.

Then, she opens her mouth and takes half of his inches in her damp mouth. She moved her head, slowly, back and forth. His moans got a little louder as she coated half of his shaft with her saliva. Her hand released her grip on his length and took the whole thing down her throat. His head tipped back and a loud moan escaped from his mouth and it echoed through Brooklet Hill. A hiss was made and it came from Sun as Lana was deep throating him.

She was at this for more than a few moments. Usually, when you deep throat someone, you would need to take a breather before you could continue, but Lana kept going and didn't took a single break.

"Wow, Lana! I'm impressed with your blowjob skills. You didn't even take a moment to inhale some air." Sun said.

She took his cock out of her mouth and strokes the slimy length while she talks. "It's because I have been swimming for a long time. I can hold my breath for two hours under water. My mouth can take your penis deep in my throat and I can deep throat it again, and again, and again, while I'm holding my breath. I'm glad you appreciate my blowjob, Sun."

She grips his shaft and takes only a few inches in her mouth. She slurps his member while she moves her head. She swirls her tongue around the tip and licking up his oozing pre-cum. She heard him groaning so hard and loud, she knew he is gonna cum soon. She takes his manhood out of her mouth, strokes the shaft, and a loud groan was made while his member spurts out his seeds and it splashed all over her face and her swimsuit.

She got out of the water before any of his yummy fluids stained the clean fishing spot. His cum was dripping off her face and onto the her navy blue swimsuit.

"Here, let me get you a towel." Sun said. He brought out a towel from her duffel bag, which is right next to him, along with his stuff.

"Thanks!" She said and wiped the cum off her face and swimsuit. She peeked over to his size and sees his length is still firm and standing. "You're still hard."

He looks over to his manhood and realized it. "So it is."

It was throbbing and twitching, aching for more pleasure.

"Well, then..." She slid the shoulder straps down and revealed her small, supple boobs. His eyes widen in awe at her naked tits. "I'll just have to keep going." She took the rest of her swimsuit off and is left naked and wet.

"You shouldn't be naked alone. I'll join you." Sun said. He stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off, leaving him naked like Lana. Their garments were stacked on top of their bags.

He sat back down on the pier, legs dangling, and his feet soaked into the water. Lana saddled him, her legs crossed behind him, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She feels it throbbing against her entrance and he felt how wet she is. They were both ready to go.

'It's so big. I wonder if it will fit.' Lana thought.

He lifted her up, position his member towards her entrance, and slowly inserts his member inside of her. She groaned and whimpered as his intrusive size was filling inside her and he hissed as her wet walls were welcoming his shaft by massaging it. Both genitals were so wet and slick, it was no problem for his length to be sheathed inside of her. His member is deep inside of her, the tip was touching the entrance to her womb.

He gripped the sides of her waist and moves the petite Trial Captain up and down. Her tight, squelching walls were sucking him in deeper, pulling him in and coating his length with her own juicy fluids. Her soaked insides were pulsating while wrapping around his length. Her girly fluids were spilling out of her and leaking on his shaft and testicles. He grunts and he groans as he thrust his hips up at her, kissing the womb and feeling good inside of her.

Delightful moans and squeaky whines were the only sounds coming out of her mouth as all of her sensitive spots were being strike at and her cervix was being kissed by the tip of his dick. She felt like her insides were being stretched apart and his size was imprinting her vagina. She felt him getting harder and harder by the sensation of her soaked insides wrapping around his length and squeezing it.

Sounds of flesh smacking and squelching thrusts were made. His manhood was throbbing and beating hard and fast. Her wet, tight hole swallowed up every inch of his size and tightening around him. Both of their climax were getting closer, and soon their bodies would be filled with nothing but pleasure. He slams her deep down on his pole, and they both cried out in orgasm. He shot his cum deep inside her pussy while her juices were squirting out through her clogged cavern.

They hugged each other, panting for air and recovering. Their heavy breathes were exhaled onto each other's ears. After a few moments, they finally regained their energy back.

"So..." They pulled away and looked at each other. "How long did you say you can hold your breath?" Sun asked.

They were underwater, right under the pier where they were just making love at. Lana's hands were tied to the pillar of the pier with ropes. Sun is the only one with the equipment that allows him to breath underwater. She gave him the snorkeling mask (You know, the one they use in the anime?) in case if he ever wants to go swim deep in the water. She would always bring a spare for a friend.

He spread her legs apart, gripped his shaft, slid the head up and down on her slit to locate the hole, and slowly inserts the head inside her. A whimper was produced from Lana when her insides were stretched apart by Sun's size again. He burrowed his member deep, gripped the sides of her waist again, and started pounding her. He was hitting her secret spot over and over again. She has to muffle her moans, otherwise she would inhale some of that water.

She clenched her fists as this wonderful sensation grew stronger. He rocked his hips faster into her, his groin slammed against her small butt. Her small tits jiggled as he rocked her body. Her soaked insides wrapped tightly around his hard length and milk him for more of his sweet, delicious cream. That sensation made his eyes shut tight and caused him to groan. In response, he increases his pace.

His grip tighten on her waist and moves her along with the beat of his thrusts. He was hitting her so hard and deep, the tip kissed her womb with each thrust he made. She tossed her head as this feeling was piling up inside her body. Bubbles escaped from her mouth when her lips were loose, but she quickly sealed them. There was this sensation building up in her lower belly, she was about to come very soon. As soon when the tip kissed the womb one more time, she came and she came hard.

She thought it was over, but Sun continued ramming into her and his dick pushed through the cervix and hits deep in the back of her pussy. She was trying her very best to keep her breath in, she couldn't even cover her mouth. The feeling was too strong and she couldn't handle it. He made his final thrust and pushed deep as he could go and Lana instantly received her second orgasm. Her eyes were wide, her lungs felt like collapsing, she felt so lightheaded and that just made her orgasm felt so strong and powerful.

She gasped and a breath of bubbles came out of her, she couldn't hold on to her breath any longer. Darkness was swallowing her, she didn't have the strength to even signal Sun that she was drowning. She felt gushing hot liquid pouring into her womb before she passed out.

Then, she was coughing and felt the water coming out of her throat. She greedily inhaled the fresh air before she slowly lifted her eyelids. All she saw was the blinding light of the sun and a worried Sun.

"Oh my gosh! Lana, are you okay?" He asked with panic and worry in his tone. "Aw, geez! I'm so sorry, Lana! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

A smile came on her face, easing the male trainer and assures him that she is fine. Shook, but fine. "I'm okay, Sun. No need to worry about me."

A relieving sigh was released from his chest as he placed his hand on his heart to quell the excitement. Even though that was a dangerous and risky stunt they did, Lana wouldn't mind if she drowned from the powerful orgasm she received. She would've love to go out this way.

 

Don't have sex underwear without safety, kids! :D Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	24. Lillie x Kukui x Burnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnet and Kukui gives Lillie parental love.

For MasterMetal786, AKA Count Grishnackh, Also known as ts879. (Yes, I know who you are.) Enjoy! :)

 

In Kukui's and Burnet's bedroom, the husband and wife, along with the professor's assistant, Lillie, were completely naked. Lillie was sitting on the professor's lap as he and his wife were sensually touching her skin. Kukui plants soft kisses upon the side of her neck while fondling her petite tits while his wife, Burnet, was teasing her womanhood. Slowly, she slide her digit up and down on her slit, flicks the lips side to side, and rubs it in circles.

Kukui pinched Lillie's perky nipples and gives them some tugs, pulls, twists, and plucks. His lips made it's way to the back of her neck and seductively licks her nape. His finger flicks one of her nipples while circling his other finger on the other nipple. Burnet teased her clit by twirling it with her fingers. She pressed the clit with her thumb and slowly rubs it in circles. Lillie softly gasps and whines from their sensual touches.

"Look at this, Lillie, you're getting wet." Burnet said.

"D-Don't say things like that! That makes me feel so ashamed!" Lillie gasped.

"Don't be." Kukui said.

"That just means you're loving this." Burnet said. "Later on, we'll give you plenty of love like we always do."

"But first, we must get you ready." Kukui said.

They reposition themselves into missionary style with Burnet on the bottom while Kukui was on top and Lillie sitting on Burnet's face. Kukui began ramming into her wife's pussy while Burnet was licking Lillie's womanhood. Kukui grabbed one of his wife's tits and fondles it while rocking his hips onto hers. Burnet slides her tongue against Lillie's slit and tastes her sex organ and sweet nectar. Lillie was sheened in sweat as she was squirming from this sensual sensation.

Kukui strokes every inch of his wife's tits and feeling her soft skin, her breasts felt so soft like pillows. He pinches and tugs one of her nipples, it was making her moan in delight when her nipple was stretched far and stayed in that position while her breast was jiggling from his thrusts. Her insides felt so wet and warm as it wraps tightly around his manhood, clenching and milking for his creamy semen.

Burnet locked her arms around Lillie's legs and brought her sweet delicious sex organ closer to her face. She was kissing her entrance and slurping up her leaked juices that was soaked on her slit. It made Lillie shriek and exclaim from this immense sensation surging through her body. With one arm releasing one of Lillie's legs, Burnet rubbed her clit in circles when she was getting close to her climax.

Lillie squealed and squirm as Burnet's tongue was probing inside her pussy. It was slowly swirling around inside and licking up all the sweet nectar that was soaking into her vaginal walls. Then, she thrust her tongue in and out and Lillie squeaked when she strokes her tongue against her sweet spot. Then, she felt something coiling up in her lower belly and it felt like it could exploded at any second.

Kukui's eyes were shut tight, his teeth were gritted, and his thrusts became wild. He was pounding his wife's snatch as hard as he could as his orgasm was approaching. Burnet felt a familiar feeling in her lower body and her insides were clenching her husband's cock tightly. Kukui groaned loudly and filled his wife's womb with his pearly semen. Burnet moaned into Lillie's womanhood and came from his seeds and cock. Lillie screamed when her orgasm appeared as well. Her vaginal insides clenched and her juices were gushing out of her and sprayed onto Burnet's face.

All three lovers were panting hard as they were catching their breath. Lillie felt like jelly after her first orgasm of the day. She moved aside and laid down on the mattress to regain her energy. Meanwhile, Burnet and Kukui were making out and the professor was cleaning her face and licking Lillie's cum off her. It tastes so sweet, but that was nothing compared to Burnet's fluids. They saw the flaxen assistant had just made a full recovery and is ready for the next round. They laid next to her and caresses her petite, creamy skin.

"We're not done yet, Lillie." The professor said.

"We still got plenty of love to give you." Burnet said.

"I want to taste more of your cum, Lillie." Kukui said. "I'll clean up your womanhood from all of that cum you've released."

They reposition themselves again, and this time, Kukui was on the bottom, Burnet was on top, and Lillie was sitting on the professor's face. Burnet was positioning her husband's manhood to her womanhood, she teased him at first by sliding the tip against her entrance and that caused her to softly moan. She spread her entrance open and impales herself with her husband's cock and it fills inside her hot and empty womb.

Burnet felt her insides being stretched as his dick burrowed deeper and deeper inside her. When it was fully sheathed inside her, she bounced on his rigid manhood and placed her hands on his abs for balance. She felt his hands cupping a handful of her bouncing breasts and squeezes them and plucks her perky budding nipples again. She was making his cock hit all of her sweet spots and hitting against her cervix and that got her really wet.

Kukui slurped up all of her remaining climax fluids that was stained on Lillie's sacred entrance. His mouth covered her entire pussy and buries his tongue deep in her snatch and slurps every drop of her sweet delicious fluids. His tongue ventured further in her moist cavern and licking up the nectar soaked in her insides while his mouth was sucking up all of her girly fluids.

Lillie squirmed a lot as the professor was eating her out. She squeaked when she felt Burnet's finger and thumb pinching her nipple and pulling it. Then, Burnet palmed her tiny mounds and gently squeezing them in her hands and increasing the sexual sensation filling into Lillie.

While thrusting her hips against Kukui's groin, she said, "You're still growing, Lillie. Would you like to feel mine? Just to know how they feel?"

Lillie was secretly jealous of Burnet's breasts since they were bigger than hers and they put the professor in a hypnotic trance. She nodded in response. Burnet took her husband's hand into hers and slides them away from her mounds. Then, Lillie places her petite hands onto her round bosoms. She felt how big and soft they were compared to her tiny boobs. She rubs and strokes every inch of her big breasts.

Then, Lillie leaned towards Burnet's mounds and placed her mouth over one of her nipples. She suckled on her teat just like an infant would for milk. She wondered if her own mother breastfed her before she acted abusive towards her and her brother. She felt Burnet gently stroking her hair just like any caring mother would do when they breastfeed their child.

Suddenly, Burnet felt his husband spilling his seeds into her, and then, she felt Lillie biting her nipple when her orgasm appeared, and soon enough, Burnet's vaginal walls clamped down tightly on her husband's length and came as well. Lillie collapsed and fell onto Burnet's soft and plushy mounds. Burnet held her and strokes her fingers through her long blonde her as she felt her hot pants onto her breasts. After Lillie calmed down, she looked up at Burnet's caring smile.

"How do you feel, Lillie?" Burnet asked.

"F-Fine..." She replied.

"Do you want to stop right now or...?"

She shakes her head. "No. I want to keep going. I... I want... I want the professor's manhood inside me."

Burnet looked at her husband's face and he nods in approval.

"If that is what you wish." Burnet said. "But first, you are going to have to perk it up with your mouth. I feel him getting soft inside me and you need him to get hard if you want him to be inside you."

She nods, "Okay."

Burnet got off her husband's manhood and it was coated in her fluids. Kukui sat up and his wife was next by to him while she was on her knees. Lillie gazed upon the professor's limp fluid coated member for a mere few seconds. She takes his member in her hands, opens her mouth, and takes half of his inch in her mouth. She sucks up all of Burnet's fluids along with little remaining leftovers of Kukui's seeds.

"Come on, Lillie, I know you can go deeper than that." Kukui said. He took ahold of her head and pushed it deeper down on his cock.

Lillie gagged and choked on his member. She was panicking and starting to lose air.

Kukui immediately lets go and she pulled away from his cock and she was coughing as she was trying inhaled the air back into her lungs. "Oops! Sorry about that." He said.

"Dear, you know she's still learning. She can't relax her throat yet." Burnet said.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said with a sheepish smile. "Take your time, Lillie."

She was sucking and slurping off the fluids off his member. She used her tongue to lick up the far end of his manhood where she couldn't reach. Meanwhile, Burnet was kissing and seductively licking the back of his neck and making him gasp and moan from her sensual neck kissing. Lillie takes his member back in her mouth again and slowly moves her head back and forth. She feels him getting stiff as she sucks his penis.

Kukui patted Lillie's head and said, "Okay, that's enough. You did good."

She takes the dick out of her mouth and wiped the drool off her chin.

"Now, if you would just get on your hands and knees on this bed..." Kukui said.

They were repositioned once again with Lillie on her hands and knees, Kukui mounting Lillie, and Burnet lying back as she spreads her entrance apart to Lillie when she's about to eat her out.

"Okay, Lillie, I'm about to put it in now. Are you ready?" Kukui asked.

She nods.

"Good." He said.

Lillie groaned when she felt his manhood entering inside her and stretching her walls apart. He couldn't fully sheath inside her because he doesn't want to damage her, so he just left half of his length out. He grabbed ahold of her hips and push his member in and out of her. As Lillie was groaning, Burnet grabbed her head and pulls it towards her snatch for her to eat her out.

Burnet fondles her own tits as Lillie was licking her entrance. She pinched her nipples and gives both of them a tug. She dipped her head back moaned from Lillie's touch and from her own nipple tugging. She gently squeezed her breasts and moves them around as she and her husband gives each other a sexual hungry stare as they were pleasing Lillie. She was putting on a show for him by stroking her chest from the top and slowly work her way down. The sight of his wife fondling her own tits got him even harder and Lillie felt his member getting stiffer.

Kukui's thrusts were getting faster and he added a little more inches of his member inside once her warm cavern has gotten moist. He ogled at his wife caressing her own breasts and the sight of her palms sinking into her soft, fleshy orbs got his dick bigger and harder. He added more length into her as his pace increased just a little. Lillie was starting to whine and moan as he was ramming into her.

Lillie swirled her tongue around Burnet's clit while sliding her finger up and down on her entrance and earned herself some loud satisfying moans from the professor's wife. She took the clit in her mouth and gently suckles it while she inserts a finger inside her and pumps her digit in and out. She clenches the clit in between her teeth and grinds it while she curls her finger inside Burnet's snatch. Those lessons from her really paid off and she has been doing well if she is making Burnet screaming loudly in pleasure and ecstasy.

The way how Kukui thrusts into her, the way how Burnet is stroking her fingers through her blonde hair, the way how they are loving her, they were treating Lillie as if she was their own child. They were giving her so much love than what Lillie's mom has treated her. She felt so happy being with them and having to do things like this with them. She felt a familiar feeling building up inside her lower belly and she knows her climax is coming any second.

In unison, they all received their orgasm. Kukui loudly groaned as he spilled his pearly semen into Lillie's sacred cavern, Burnet moaned as loud as she could when her orgasm hits her hard, and Lillie moaned into Burnet's entrance and the professor's wife's fluids sprayed onto her face. Lillie's vaginal insides clamped down on Kukui's shaft and gushed out her girly juices.

Few minutes after their orgasm, Lillie was laying in bed in between Burnet and Kukui. Blankets were covered over their sweaty bodies and the flaxen assistant's eyes were closed and she fell asleep with the couple who loves her. Burnet softly caress her face with the back of her hand while Kukui gently pets her head. Then, they snuggled together with Lillie and joins among her in dreamland.

 

This is honestly the best I could do. So, I apologize if this wasn't good or enough for you. But I hope you liked it! :) Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for the characters in Alola? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
